Shiki Fuujin
by Pitty Moraes
Summary: O verdadeiro mérito de um shinobi não está em como ele vive, e sim em como ele morre. • Midfic • Protagonista: Namikaze Minato, vulgo Yondaime Hokage
1. Parte Um

_**Nota Autoral: **Antes de tudo devo explicar que esta fic é como qualquer outra coisa em se tratando do famoso Yondaime Hokage, já que a grande maioria de informações que temos sobre ele ou são referências curtas ou teorias. Sendo assim esta história é meramente **hipotética. **Não venham me xingando e me arremessando bombas nuclares se acharem o que está escrito aqui um absurdo, isto é nada mais nada menos do que uma hipótese!_

_**Nota Autoral 2: **Não pretendo ganhar nenhum prêmio Nobel de literatura com essa fic, a única pretensão que ela tem é entreter e cavar um pouquinho mais fundo o que pode ter acontecido nos fatos decorrentes do selamento da Kyuubi. Ela foi feita originalmente como uma one-shot, mas como o conteúdo ficou comprido demais resolvi dividir em dois capítulos. Sendo assim, vamos à história!_

_**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona de Naruto, mas bem que pelo menos o Minato-sama poderia ser meu... (tendo pensamentos pervertidos)_

* * *

-

**Shiki Fuujin**

_por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

_Fumaça._

Tudo começou com fumaça. Ao longe pode-se ver uma nuvem negra que anunciava ruína e caos. Seu cheiro sufocante foi o primeiro que se alastrou pelo ar, poluindo os céus de Konoha.

Dizem que onde há fumaça há fogo, um mensageiro trazendo uma carta de declaração de guerra.

_Chamas._

Labaredas subiram pelas construções, lambendo as paredes das casas, o chão pavilhado das ruas e as fachadas dos edifícios. O som do fogo crepitou por entre as folhas das florestas.

Dizem que o fogo é o elemento mais destrutivo da natureza, o único capaz de transformar a matéria até que fique irreconhecível.

_Destruição._

O chão formou crateras, a terra rolou e estremeceu. O pavimento soltou-se em lascas e pedregulhos voaram pelo ar. Pessoas tentaram se salvar nos escombros e ainda assim foram esmagadas. A lua tomou uma cor avermelhada, como um Apocalipse.

Dizem que o que não mata fortacele, mas talvez que os que sobreviveram naquele dia ainda duvidem um pouco disso.

Eu não saberia, porém. Eu sou parte daquilo que destruiu-se, e agora posso dizer que não estava preparado para ir embora.

Tá, pronto, eu disse. Agora foi. Me sinto mais leve. Não é fácil admitir estar assustado quando se é um cara durão, que aparentemente tem gelo correndo nas veias quando se trata de perigo.

Ah, não... eu tive medo sim. Imagine só, você acaba de ter a notícia que seu filho nasceu. Eu sou pai! Uma nova vida, nova família, novas alegrias, sonho realizado! Viva!...**não.** Estão atacando a vila, e não é qualquer invasor. Não é um _simples_ exército de cinco mil homens; é nada mais nada menos do que a lendária kitsune, _Kyuubi no Youko_.

Isso já é o bastante para um cara se borrar de medo.

Mas acontece que quando você se torna um líder invariavelmente o peso cai nos seus ombros. Você ganha responsabilidades que muitas vezes são além da sua capacidade.

Não que eu fosse despreparado...isso seria mentira. Eu soube lidar com todas as minhas funções, mesmo as que envolviam assinar pilhas claustrofóbicas de documentos. Eu assumi meu papel com dignidade e força. Eu protegi Konohagakure com garras e dentes, como uma águia protege sua ninhada.

Porém, o caminho shinobi é mais difícil do que parece. O que eu aprendi sendo Hokage? Aprendi que pergaminhos selados raramente são presentes, e a grande maioria deles explode nas mãos erradas. Matar pessoas dói, mesmo quando elas são culpadas. O fato de terem sido ordens não faz isso ficar mais fácil. O fato de você ter sido quem precisou dar as ordens o torna mais difícil ainda. Bolsas de armas só pesam no seu cinto porque estão cheias de armas. Sangue é fácil de lavar das mãos, mas não dos cabelos. Culpa é fácil de lavar do corpo, mas não do espírito.

Quando você passa a carregar as vidas de muitas pessoas é no seu coração - e não nas suas mãos - que pesa. Quando você perde familiares, amigos, alunos... A vontade que se tem é de gritar até que o ar falte nos pulmões, chorar até que as lágrimas se transformem em maremoto, quebrar tudo ao redor até que não reste nada de pé.

Me lembro daquele momento. Apesar de eu ter passado ordens de combate com a voz firme, por dentro eu estava em pânico. Sentindo como se o meu cérebro estivesse prestes a explodir pelas orelhas, como se a qualquer hora eu fosse começar a chorar e a berrar e a chutar coisas. Mas eu não podia. Não podia, porque senão, quem iria restar para zelar por todos? Quem iria cuidar da minha desprotegida, amada vila, a vila que passou a depender tanto de mim? Quem iria comandar ela, quem iria se assegurar que nada fosse aos pedaços, quem iria ter sangue nas mãos e não se importar? Eu pensava que não seria eu, porque o pânico estava me tomando. Mas tinha que ser eu. Tinha que ser, ou Konoha iria cair.

E uma coisa mórbida sobre esse fato é que alguém já havia me dito o que aconteceria muito tempo antes. O que me ocorre agora o motivo pela qual comecei a pesquisar tanto sobre o assunto.

Eu achava que era apenas uma obsessão bizarra minha. Algum tipo de paranóia causada pelo cargo que eu ocupei, que originalmente seria do Sannin das Cobras, Orochimaru. E o que ele disse me despertou a tal neurose.

"Namikaze."

Já estava me retirando da sala em que o conselho se instalara, quando ouvi a voz sibilante do homem. Me virei, encarando-o, tentando não mostrar nenhuma emoção. O que era difícil, já que a pessoa à minha frente não estava no melhor dos humores e tinha acabado de ser exonerado do futuro cargo que eu havia sido recém-escolhido para ocupar.

"Orochimaru-sama." Repeti seu ato, curvando a cabeça um pouco, em reconhecimento.

"Não pense que será tão fácil ser Hokage."

Eu não disse nada, mas tenho certeza que meu rosto respondeu por mim. _Ele estava me ameaçando_. Não era bem o sentido dúbio das palavras, e sim seu olhar de serpente que me deu a constatação.

"Quando se der por si será o seu sangue sendo sacrificado por Konoha. Nem mesmo implorar para a morte irá te salvar."

Com um sorriso irônico e uma saudação sarcástica, ele se retirou, me deixando ali pregado no chão. Mau agouro. Algum tipo de praga sinistra.

Apartir daquele dia a morte passou a enfeitar meus sonhos, se agarrando à minha pele como tatuagem. Não que eu estivesse marcado para morrer, mas algo me dizia que por via das dúvidas eu deveria estar preparado. Por todos os que eu amava e estendia meus braços para proteger, eu tinha que tomar alguma atitude para me prevenir. Se como ele disse, implorar para a morte não adiantaria, quem sabe se fizéssemos um acordo?

**_Shiki Fuujin._**

Agora o nome soa meio idiota nos meus ouvidos. Quando o pensamento me surgiu eu nunca imaginaria que se tornaria um _kinjutsu_. Essa é a idéia de gerico de um cara que se acostumou a fazer _Kuchiyose_ de sapos gigantes... Brincar com a Morte é algo que não se faz, meu chapa. É pior do que se atrever a brincar com o Gamabunta, por mais que ele te respeite.

Ninguém jamais havia pensado em invocar um Shinigami. Mas veja bem, existe alguma entidade mais poderosa e inevitável do que a própria morte? Como adoram dizer os Hyuuga, _'a morte é o único destino que todos os homens compartilham'_. Sendo assim... Algo que possa destruir qualquer inimigo... Só a Morte mesmo.

Pesquisei loucamente durante meses. Lembro de Kushina me dizer que eu estava tão obcecado que parecia estar possuído. E é bem provável que ela tivesse razão, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Aquele pressentimento ruim crescia como uma bola de gelo no meu estômago, e se encarregava de não me deixar esquecê-lo por um momento que fosse.

_Fator um: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**_

"Realmente, tenho que dizer que estou surpreso. É quase inédito você vir me pedir conselhos." O Sannin dos Sapos parou por um instante e me dirigiu um olhar sacana. "Me lembro que a última vez foi porque estava incerto se Kushina iria gostar de ganhar uma calcinha comestív-..."

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

Tapei a boca dele com uma mão o mais rápido que pude, e olhei ao redor para me certificar que ninguém tinha ouvido tamanha sem-vergonhice em público. Só Deus sabe como não virei um tarado maníaco-compulsivo tendo um sensei como ele. Imagine a queda vertiginosa nos gráficos da minha popularidade entre o conselho se isso chegasse a certos ouvidos.

"Desde quando você parou de tentar desenvolver o _Rasengan_ pra ficar estudando essas coisas macabras, Minato? É algum fetiche estranho?"

Tenho a impressão de que o meu olhar mortal respondeu por si só. Eu costumava ficar de cabelo em pé só de pensar no que ele podia estar ensinando à Kakashi nas idas convenientes ao bar da esquina. Enquanto me perguntava se meu inocente aluno seria corruptível, a voz do meu ex-sensei me tirou dos pensamentos.

"O que _Kuchiyose_ tem a ver com Shinigamis?" Seus olhos repousaram nos meus, e eu lentamente engoli em seco. "Você não está pensando o que acho que está pensando, está?" Não respondi, minha atenção vagueou ao redor, contornando a vila. O pressentimento ruim emergiu de novo e a resposta ficou mais fácil.

"Sim."

Pude ouvir um suspiro cansado vindo dele, o que me rendeu um olhar incrédulo.

"Provavelmente esta deveria ser a hora em que eu digo que você está maluco em querer fazer isso, mas..." Ele sorriu. "Sei que você não é o tipo de pessoa que faria algo sem um motivo."

"É um motivo importante, Jiraiya-sensei. Como Hokage eu..."

"Tem o dever de proteger Konoha, eu sei." Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele recomeçou a falar.

"Você sabe que é impossível trazer à existência algo do nada, sem que haja algum tipo de sacrifício, não? A maioria dos seres invocados exige apenas um contrato de sangue com o invocador, mas existem outros que exigem sacrifícios maiores." Ele parou para pensar por um momento e continuou. "Por exemplo, o _Kuchiyose_ do Orochimaru, a serpente Manda, que exige cem sacrifícios humanos."

Ao ouvir essas palavras a inquietação cresceu dentro de mim, e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Isso que você está querendo invocar... Não faço idéia do tipo de exigência que terá, mas não vai ser boa coisa, Minato."

_Fator dois: **Selos**_

Tentei mudar o foco dos meus pensamentos incontáveis vezes após ouvir a opinião de Jiraiya-sensei. Isso já estava começando a afetar não só a minha vida pessoal, mas também minhas outras funções na vila, já que a minha atenção às vezes vagava para longe dos meus afazeres. Mas foi em uma conversa com o sensei do meu sensei que tudo voltou à estaca zero.

"Não pensava que Danzou iria resolver pegar no seu pé também. Sinto muito por isso."

"Sem problemas, Sarutobi-sama, eu já me acostumei a lidar com a ANBU Ne. Além do mais, ele não deixa de ter alguma razão." O ex-Sandaime me dirigiu um olhar curioso ao ouvir minha declaração. "De certa forma eu tenho negligenciado o conselho."

"Não se preocupe," Ele disse, sorrindo. "Sempre haverão rixas. É impossível agradar a gregos e troianos. Mas tenho certeza que escolhi bem ao nomear você como meu sucessor."

"Por mais que o cargo fosse originalmente direcionado à Orochimaru-sama?"

"Sim. Além do mais, ele não merece mais o direito de ser chamado de _'sama'._ Traidores não possuem o privilégio de serem reverenciados por mais que seus poderes sejam elevados".

A menção do nome daquele que me causou a origem da paranóia trouxe tudo de volta à minha mente.

"Professor?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estava pesquisando um jutsu..."

Minutos se passaram enquanto eu explicava a idéia sobre a invocação de um Shinigami ao homem que foi conhecido como Deus Shinobi, o único que dominara todos os jutsus de Konoha. Observei as várias mudanças de expressão que ele teve durante o trajeto da minha explanação. Algo na faixa da surpresa, admiração, intimidação, desaprovação e dúvida. Quando por fim pensei que ele rejeitaria a idéia com toda a certeza, Sarutobi-sama se fez ouvir.

"Sem dúvidas, se for possível de ser realizado será um jutsu perigoso, mas infalível." Coçou o queixo, em reflexão. "Este é o tipo de _Kuchiyose_ que ninguém nunca fez, então não deve haver pergaminho de contrato."

"Era o que eu estava pensando. Perguntei à Jiraiya-sensei como o primeiro invocador fazia para criar um contrato com o invocado, mas ele não soube me dizer. Estava pensando se o senhor saberia."

Observei enquanto o olhar dele vagou ao redor da Sala Hokage até voltar a mim, ponderando no que deveria responder.

"Se não me engano, as primeiras invocações foram por total acidente, ao invocador errar algum selo em uma sequência de selos. Como por exemplo, a sequência de selos de um _Kuchiyose_ com contrato é _'Javali, Cachorro, Pássaro, Macaco e Bode'_, mas se você trocar um desses selos, pode acabar fazendo algo completamente diferente."

A situação estava ficando complicada. Existem infinitas possibilidades de combinações com os doze selos, além de todas as ramificações como o _'Nono Macaco'_. Sendo assim, seria impossível tentar descobrir qual delas acarretaria na invocação de um shinigami se o padrão fosse totalmente randômico.

"Mas, Professor, não existe um padrão único? É tudo aleatório?"

"Não, não é completamente aleatório, existe certa matemática na sequência, além do fato de selos como _'Tigre'_ serem associados à Katon e _'Serpente'_ à Doton." O raciocínio foi cortado quando ele percebeu que eu estava revirando uma prateleira de livros no canto da sala. "Yondaime?"

"Isso me dá margem à mais pesquisas." Eu sorri, colocando uma pilha de livros empoeirados sobre a mesa. "Apesar de que acho que Kushina vai me dizer que estou correndo o risco de me tornar um sociopata."

Ele riu, e depois de pedir para ser informado da evolução do jutsu, se retirou da sala, me deixando envolto em pensamentos estranhos e livros de profecias e matemática sombria. Uma aura negra me cercou. E eu não sabia que ela viria a envolver minha alma em uma armadilha, através de apenas nove selos. Para jutsus menos complicados eram necessários até mesmo cerca de quarenta e quatro selos, mas descobri que, de certa forma, este era bem mais simples do que eu imaginava inicialmente. Porém apenas de certa forma.

_**Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro, Cavalo, Serpente.**_

Apenas nove selos. Bastou para acabar com a minha vida.

_Fator três: **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

"Quanto tempo mais você pretende ficar aí?"

Voz melodiosa me desviou a atenção dos livros e pergaminhos espalhados sem organização sobre o carpete da sala de estar. Sentado no chão levantei os olhos, exatamente como uma criança pega no flagra pela mãe fazendo algo errado. Uma mulher ruiva consideravelmente irritada entrou no meu campo visual.

"Kushinaaaa... Agora não, por favor..."

"Agora sim! Nesse exato momento, ilustríssimo senhor Hokage!"

Ela se aproximou bufando e me puxou pelo braço, me fazendo levantar relutantemente. Por conseguinte pisando em livros e pergaminhos dados como patrimônio de Konoha sem a menor cerimônia, com a sutileza de um elefante. Algo que eu nunca diria, a menos que quisesse levar a maior surra da história shinobi.

"Qual é o seu problema, hein? Já passa da hora de deitar! Está virando a noite todo dia agora, é? Por acaso é um daqueles espécimes científicos que sofreram algum tipo de mutação ou evolução pra não precisar mais dormir?!"

"Você está de TPM?"

"Não desvie o assunto!"

Sorri, observando a luz fraca da madrugada contrastar com os cabelos vermelhos dela. Pode te parecer um clichê dizer isso, mas Kushina era o tipo de pessoa que ficava ainda mais bonita quando irritada. Outra coisa que eu não diria naquele momento, a menos que realmente quisesse que meu cadáver fosse encontrado na manhã seguinte boiando nas fontes termais.

"Do que está rindo?!"

"Nada não..." Ao observá-la franzir ainda mais a sobrancelha, não pude evitar outro sorriso. "Você está mesmo de TPM, né?"

"Não." Dito isto, ela começou a caminhar em direção ao nosso quarto, me puxando atrás de si pela manga da camisa. "Seria impossível na atual situação."

"Por quê?"

Ao ouvir minha pergunta parou de andar de repente, e eu não trombei com ela por uma fração de segundo. "O que é isso que você está fazendo, Minato? Você está estranho. Está diferente."

"Diferente como?" Eu sabia o que Kushina queria dizer, mas algo me disse que seria melhor se eu me fizesse de desentendido. O que não gerou uma boa solução, no fim das contas. Depois de vinte minutos ininterruptos de discussão, acusações, xingamentos, beijos e sexo selvagem, ainda estávamos decididamente nos odiando.

"Aaah... Por que eu ainda gosto de você, hein, senhor Hokage? Deve haver algo errado com os componentes do meu cérebro." Ela se virou para o outro lado da cama, deixando de me encarar.

"Gosto não se discute, se lamenta."

"Apoiado."

"Mas talvez seja porque eu sou muito bom no que faço." Repliquei, rindo, ganhando um merecido golpe de travesseiro no meio da cara. Se ela tivesse feito mediatriz não teria saído tão certo.

"Mas que presunçoso!"

"Vamos, aceite! Pra ser melhor do que isso só se tivéssemos feito vários _Kage Bunshin_ ao mesmo tempo..." Uma sonora gargalhada me escapou, me rendendo dezessete hits de travesseiro na cara. Eu admito, é impossível ser aluno de Jiraiya-sensei e não ter ficado nem um pouco pervertido.

"_Kage Bunshin_, é?! Eu tô fora! Use os seus _Kage Bunshin_ nesse seu maldito jutsu e me deixe em paz!"

Um estalo. Na verdade dois estalos. O primeiro foi na cama, dado a todos os combos em cima de mim, que a fizeram desmontar em um estampido. Nós afundamos junto com o colchão, eu rindo histericamente e Kushina ainda me batendo com toda a fúria.

O segundo estalo foi na minha mente.

Mas é claro. É claro! Conseguir a provável sequência de selos para o futuro _Shiki Fuujin_ tinha sido difícil, e envolvera várias noites sem dormir de constante pesquisa. Profecias e textos antigos falando sobre Shinigamis e os elementos da morte. Livros e mais livros de matemática, combinação, probabilidade. Mas eu estava certo de que conseguira. A sequência de nove selos que eu formara parecia satisfatória e fiel aos padrões universais do _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_.

De acordo com livros antigos os Shinigamis eram deuses da morte, naturalmente encarregados de retirar as almas dos falecidos de dentro de seus corpos; e assim selá-las no destino eterno decidido pelos atos que cometeram quando ainda vivos. Retirar a alma do corpo... e selá-la. Um _fuuinjutsu_ de rank S, totalmente inevitável e mórbidamente perigoso.

Mas havia um problema, um grande problema. Esse jutsu tinha tudo para dar certo, mas também tudo para dar errado. Como Jiraiya-sensei dissera, eu não fazia idéia do tipo de exigência que invocar um Shinigami me traria. E se fosse algo mais valioso do que eu estava disposto a pagar? O que fazer? Há essa altura eu já estava praticamente certo que a cada passo dado esta técnica pendia cada vez mais para um verdadeiro _kinjutsu_.

"Minato?"

Não respondi, minha mente de repente extremamente concentrada e o raciocínio agindo freneticamente.

"Minato? O que foi?"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu..._"

"O quê...?"

Levantei em um impulso e comecei a sorrir de maneira quase doentia, puxando Kushina pela mão para que ela se levantasse também. Ela continuou a me olhar com um olhar que claramente dizia _'era o que eu temia, chegou a hora de internar'_.

"Eu posso usar _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!! Entendeu, Kushina? Assim será o clone sofrerá os danos!"

Antes que ela pudesse concatinar com o que eu estava dizendo em plena madrugada com nossa cama recém-quebrada no chão, fumaça e som de jutsu executado anunciaram que eu acabara de fazer um clone das sombras. Ela olhou de mim para o meu clone e cruzou os braços, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu já disse que não pretendo fazer isso com clones."

Não a dei atenção. Minha mente estava concentrada em algo totalmente diferente. Olhei para o lado, e assim como eu desejara, meu clone estava executando uma sequência de selos.

**_Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro, Cava-..._**

Antes que os últimos dois selos pudessem ter completado a sequência, Kushina socou o clone com tanta violência que eu pude sentir o ventinho do golpe levantar meu cabelo. O _Kage Bunshin_ sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça antes de completar o jutsu.

"O que está fazendo?!" Eu disse, sem perceber que instantaneamente elevara a voz. "Você não sabe que esse jutsu é impor-...!"

"Não, o que **_você_** está fazendo, Minato?! Você ouviu alguma palavra que eu disse?! Você ao menos tentou me ouvir?! Você está paranóico, neurótico!! A guerra acabou, Yondaime! A guerra acabou!! Por que está agindo como se esse jutsu fosse nos salvar de algo terrível quando não tem nada da qual ele tenha que nos salvar?!"

Ela parou de falar tão depressa como começou. Seu peito arfando, o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Fiquei ali parado e sem ação, esperando que continuasse.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo com esse jutsu?! Você acha que eu não sei o que ele significa?! Você acha que não estou a par dos possíveis efeitos que isso pode causar?! Pois eu estou sim, seu IDIOTAAA!"

"Kushina... eu..."

"Não fale nada, eu não acabei!!" Imediatamente reprimi meu ato de me aproximar dela. "Você não estranhou quando eu disse que não poderia estar de TPM?" Clara interrogação pôde ser vista no meu rosto.

"Minato, eu estou grávida."

Tá, essa eu realmente não esperava.

"E o que vai acontecer se, como eu estou pensando, isso acabar virando um _kinjutsu_...? E se você morrer? Você não é um homem qualquer. Você não é apenas um shinobi, apenas mais uma ferramenta para proteger Konoha sob qualquer sacrifício desnecessário. Você não é apenas o Yondaime Hokage. Você é pai desta criança."

Apontando para sua barriga ela se calou, deixando finalmente que eu me aproximasse. Eu a abracei. Ela chorou. Pela primeira vez eu a vi chorar. Kushina não era o tipo de mulher frágil que choraria por qualquer coisa, a maneira que eu a senti sofrer somente em pensar na possibilidade da minha morte me doeu até os ossos.

Eu realmente não podia me dar ao luxo de executar o _Shiki Fuujin_. Como ela dissera, agora eu tinha não somente responsabilidades para com a vila, nem somente para com ela... Agora eu tinha responsabilidades para com você. O fio de vida que se formara no útero de Kushina. Você. Naruto. Por você eu prometi a Kushina naquela noite não que morreria para protegê-lo, mas que viveria para ser um bom pai, sem jamais tentar completar aquela sequência de selos.

Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

O que eu não sabia era que teria sim que executar aquele jutsu. E outra coisa que eu não fazia idéia era que, ao contrário do que eu deduzira, um _Kage Bunshin_ não salvaria a minha vida.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!"

Parei no caminho pela vigésima terceira vez ao ouvir outra voz me chamando. Confesso, era uma verdadeira missão rank S conseguir deixar a Torre Hokage. A cada momento surgia um problema novo para que eu resolvesse, o que parecia uma ironia do destino exatamente naquele dia. Konoha passara a depender de mim até o último fio de cabelo.

Se fosse um dia qualquer eu normalmente cumpriria o expediente até o fim da noite, por não morar na torre como os Hokages antepassados. Mas exatamente naquele dia eu precisava sair mais cedo. Porém, a cada três passos que eu dava uma emergência _que não podia esperar_ me atrasava cada vez mais.

Por fim, depois da vigésima quarta interrupção, resolvi trapacear.

"Yondaime-sama! Espere um pouco, acabamos de receber um pergaminho de Sunagakur-..."

_Hiraishin no jutsu._ Quem quer que tenha me chamado naquela hora com certeza comeu poeira. Às vezes é útil ser o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha.

No segundo seguinte o jutsu espaço-tempo me levou à uma lápide, onde aterrissei equilibrado. As abas da minha capa ondularam atrás de mim dramaticamente. Alheios aos efeitos especiais da minha chegada, meus olhos encontraram meus dois ex-alunos - o ANBU com a kunai tridentada que eu o dera balançando desleixadamente entre os dedos.

"Você está atrasado."

"Me desculpem." Eu disse, sorrindo. "Problemas de última hora."

"Foi a mesma coisa que disse no ano passado."

"Ah, Kakashi, dê uma trégua para o Sensei. Não é fácil ser Hokage!"

"Você dá tréguas demais a ele, Rin."

Levantei, me aproximando. Quase as mesmas palavras haviam sido trocadas no dia em que perdemos aquele que não o corpo, e sim a alma descansava abaixo daquela lápide.

"Isto me parece um _déjà vu_."

Kakashi me enviou um olhar de reprovação debaixo de sua máscara, me recriminando pelo que dissera.

"Impossível. Obito não está aqui."

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou. Rin se aproximou da lápide e a limpou, depositando flores sobre o túmulo, enquanto eu murmurava um _'tem razão'_ entre dentes. Ficamos ali durante cerca de uma hora. O dia em que Obito morrera havia marcado algo no espírito de nós três, nos impedindo de seguir da mesma forma que antes. Até mesmo em mim, o 'eu' que já experimentara o gosto amargo da morte e da guerra inúmeras vezes.

Quantos eu matara? Quantos eu vira morrer?

Mas aquele havia sido alguém especial, e eu tinha consciência disso. Eram naqueles momentos que eu queria afundar no chão por ter falhado e permitido que algo daquela natureza acontecesse. Eram naqueles momentos que ser um shinobi se provava muito difícil. E eram também naqueles momentos que meus dedos coçavam para testar aquele jutsu. O único jutsu que meus sentidos diziam que jamais permitiria que eu falhasse em proteger alguém novamente.

"Por que ninguém do Clã Uchiha veio limpar a lápide?" A pergunta de Rin me despertou dos pensamentos de súbito. "Quando chegamos aqui ela estava suja e não haviam flores, ninguém ofereceu sake. Estranho para um clã tão tradicional, não?"

Kakashi retirou a máscara da ANBU e o hitaiate, revelando o sharingan que herdara de seu colega de time. Disse algo tão baixo que por pouco não se tornou incompreensível, um comentário consideravelmente depreciativo sobre os Uchiha.

O fato é que o clã desprezava Obito. Por não ser brilhante como seu prodígio, Uchiha Itachi, ele era tachado como inútil, e lidavam com ele como alguém sem valor. Talvez por ter sido tão pressionado e tão cobrado, só conseguiu despertar sua kekkei genkai no dia em que foi marcado para morrer.

_"Sensei... Embora eu seja considerado parte da elite por ter nascido no Clã Uchiha, eu sou um fracassado."_

Eu sempre fui pouco flexível com meus alunos, querendo assim que evoluíssem. Porém, ter um gênio e uma excelente médica-nin no mesmo time fizeram com que Obito se sentisse um ninja de habilidades rasas. Mas isso não devia ser o suficiente para que o deixassem de lado. Não devia ser o bastante para que o tratassem com tanto desprezo mesmo após a morte. Isso... fez o meu sangue se agitar dentro das veias.

Nunca tive nada contra o Clã Uchiha. Mas apartir daquele momento algo sobre eles fez meu sexto sentido gritar como louco que havia alguma coisa **_muito_** errada. Mesmo livre de todos os preconceitos que envolviam o líder de insurreições no passado - Uchiha Madara - o clã ainda era visto em Konoha com olhos desconfiados. Apesar de órgãos como a polícia serem entregues nas mãos deles, o conselho permanecia constantemente com a pulga atrás da orelha. E naquele dia eu me vi cada vez menos como um de seus simpatizadores.

O que me gerou uma obsessão novinha em folha.

"E então, como está a evolução daquele jutsu?"

Cercado por pilhas de papéis e relatórios de missões, levantei os olhos por um minuto para encarar o ancião à minha frente. A mesa abarrotada quase me impedia de ter uma visão clara do homem de baixa estatura.

"Já faz algum tempo que desisti dele, Sandaime-sama." Ele me dirigiu um olhar espantado. Normalmente eu não era do tipo de desistir de uma idéia, ainda mais tratando-se de um jutsu de rank tão elevado. Sempre fui conhecido por minhas persistência e determinação fora do comum; o próprio _Rasengan_ com a qual eu ainda fundia meus miolos para desenvolver por completo rejeitava qualquer afirmação de desistência. "Ao que parece ele oferece riscos demais para ser considerado uma opção para um cara que está prestes a ser pai." Eu sorri, e ele ficou em silêncio por um instante, até falar outra vez.

"Então se trata realmente de um _kinjutsu_?"

"Nunca cheguei a testá-lo, mas creio que sim." Meu olhar vagou entre as pilhas de relatórios até parar sobre um deles, ironicamente o reporte de uma missão cumprida por Uchiha Fugaku. Só de ver o dito sobrenome a inquietação começou a crescer internamente de novo, e meus dedos coçaram outra vez. "Se bem que a todo momento penso se haverá um dia em que alguém terá de usá-lo."

"Você já havia pensado em um nome para ele?"

Um suspiro cansado me saiu antes que eu pudesse reprimir. Segundo todas as minhas pesquisas sobre Shinigamis e selamentos o nome mais correto seria...

"**_Shiki Fuujin_**."

"Entendo. Apropriado, certamente. Creio que só este nome já traria arrepios para quem quer que fosse enfrentá-lo." Sua expressão mansa endureceu ao perceber que eu ainda estava olhando atentamente para o mesmo nome sobre o papel, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Algum problema em uma missão?"

"Não exatamente..." Apesar da negativa, a ruga entre as minhas sobrancelhas se afundou mais. "Sarutobi-sama... Acaba de me ocorrer algo estranho..."

"O quê?"

"Por que ainda possuímos cópias de todos os relatórios de missões cumpridas pelo Clã Uchiha durante todos os mandatos anteriores?" Por um segundo vi o semblante dele escurecer. "Olhando assim parece até... que estavam observando todos os mínimos movimentos deles."

Como eu esperava, nenhuma resposta veio. Levantei-me da mesa, meus pés se dirigindo à estante no canto da sala por puro instinto, sendo seguido pelos olhos do ex-Sandaime. Também por instinto meus dedos percorreram lombadas de livros até encontrarem o que estavam procurando.

Colocando o dito livro sobre a mesa novamente, Sarutobi-sama observou silenciosamente enquanto eu passava as páginas de relatórios antigos da ANBU. Até encontrar a passagem que me chamara a atenção dois anos atrás, quando eu fora recentemente promovido à Hokage.

"Seguindo ordens não apenas suas, mas também de Shodai-sama e Nidaime-sama, existem centenas de relatórios da ANBU fichados na letra 'U'." Virei o livro de cabeça para baixo em relação a mim, para que ele pudesse ver. "Desde a fundação da vila pelo menos três esquadrões da ANBU eram designados para espionar todos os membros do Clã Uchiha." Um segundo se passou até ser feita a pergunta de ouro. "Por quê?"

Acredito que por aquele momento ele realmente não soube o que responder, até que aparentemente o nó feito em sua garganta se soltou. Durante um tempo que eu não soube identificar, - poderia ter sido questão de vinte minutos ou duas horas - Sarutobi-sama me explicou todo o temor que os Uchiha representavam para a ordem em Konohagakure. Depois da insurreição de Madara contra o Shodai Hokage, Hashirama-sama no Vale do Fim, apesar de todas as barganhas e votos de confiança, o clã ainda era visto como uma ameaça em potencial.

Por quê? Haveria uma real explicação, ou tudo não passava de especulação sem fundamento? A questão era que quanto mais aquele sobrenome pulsava na minha cabeça, mais algo me dizia que havia uma coisa muito errada. Mais a minha intuição apontava 'perigo' com setinhas e imensos letreiros de neon.

E não durou muito para que eu desencavasse algo que à princípio jamais me havia passado pela cabeça. Algo que secretamente o Clã Uchiha escondia da vista de todos, um fato que podia significar a total destruição de Konoha. Uma verdade que eu carregaria para o meu túmulo, o ventre do Shinigami: Shodai-sama não havia tido vitória completa oito décadas atrás...

Uchiha Madara estava vivo.

"Você tem andado distraído ultimamente." Voltei o olhar para o homem à minha frente. Já faziam cerca de dez minutos que eu estava - aparentemente - em outro mundo, perdido em meus próprios pensamentos. Ele me olhou com estranheza, uma interrogação facilmente perceptível em sua expressão. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada..." Menti descaradamente. O que não adiantou, dado que a minha habilidade para tal era inversamente proporcional à minha habilidade ninja: o equivalente a zero. Jiraiya-sensei apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sei..."

"Ah, eu acabei de ler o seu livro ontem!" Resolvi mudar de assunto antes que ele pudesse retrucar.

Não que eu me recusasse a dividir minhas suspeitas com o Sensei, mas meu senso comum me dizia que eu não deveria levantar acusações sem base em algo realmente concreto. Depois de selecionar um grupo de extrema confiança da ANBU, eu passara os últimos meses colhendo sorrateiramente todo tipo de informação acerca dos Uchiha.

Algumas não haviam me levado a nada, apenas a becos sem saída. Porém, outras... Falta de coerência em relatórios, buracos mal preenchidos em versões de fatos, desvio de trajeto em missões... Desvio de certo tipo de informações sigilosas. Tudo era feito de forma extremamente sutil, de maneira a não ser perceptível se alguém não soubesse pelo que procurar. Como achar uma agulha em um palheiro.

Por essa razão o conselho andava em círculos tentando arranjar uma maneira quaquer de encriminá-los, mas não importava o que fizessem, não a encontravam. Porém, diferente deles minhas suspeitas apontavam para algo na qual ninguém em sã consciência jamais pensaria. Para que estava sendo destinada toda aquela informação extra-oficial? Para onde estava sendo desviada? Mais importante do que isso: para quem?

O único grande líder do clã capaz de organizar uma rebelião significativa em Konoha, o único shinobi que havia sido exilado há mais de oitenta anos atrás... _Uchiha Madara_. E se ele realmente estivesse vivo?

Quais os efeitos que isso causaria? Além de todos os poderes e intenções daquele homem... Ele nutrira grande oposição aos líderes antigos. Grande sede de vingança pela Vila da Folha. Acima de tudo, o que lhe dera fama e o tornara uma lenda no passado fora a habilidade única de invocar _bijuus_ com seu sharingan, algo absolutamente devastador. Madara era a definição de perigo. E no atual momento o único que poderia pará-lo, o Hokage do Clã Senju, perecera há décadas.

"Meu livro...? Kushina, ele sempre muda de assunto tal mal assim? Ele não costumava fazer isso nos tempos de genin..."

"Quando está querendo esconder algo, sim." Ela se aproximou da sala de estar onde estávamos sentados, vindo da cozinha com uma bandeja de chá. O sorriso moleque nos lábios contrastando com sua barriga de nove meses de gravidez. "Ele não sabe mentir. A que eu sou grata, porque sempre sei quando está tramando alguma coisa."

"Hmm... Minato..." Jiraiya-sensei se aproximou com um olhar significativo, fazendo voz de 'mamãe preocupada'. "Conte para nós o que aflige a sua cabecinha! Não quer dividir seus pensamentos?"

"Se eu quisesse dividir meus pensamentos estaria proclamando-os no alto do monumento Hokage!" Eu disse rindo, mas um olhar de cumplicidade foi trocado entre nós dois. Meu antigo sensei o percebeu, e deixou o assunto morrer por enquanto. Ficamos ali conversando por alguns momentos sobre assuntos triviais, parte da inquietação me fazendo tamborilar com os dedos no tampo da mesa. De vez em quando meu olhar vagava para Kushina, para sua barriga, para nosso filho.

Naruto, hoje você se pergunta se foi a última pessoa na qual eu pensei antes de morrer... Bom, na verdade o meu último pensamento deve ter sido na faixa do _'Kuso, eu vou morrer!'_, mas antes disso com certeza meu pensamento estava em você.

E mesmo depois de tudo se passar eu ainda estava lá no chão em total desespero, o selo que eu havia feito em você ameaçando levar sua alma, apagar seu fogo de vida. Logo eu que não me lembrava de ter em algum momento implorado pela vida de alguém. Mas tudo o que eu pude fazer enquanto a alma me saía foi pedir com todas as forças para que você vivesse.

Talvez agora você não entenda. Talvez você se sinta usado. Talvez você nunca me perdoe.

E sabe, eu não espero que o faça. Eu não te dei chance para que me entendesse, não te dei razão para que me reconhecesse, certamente não te dei motivos para que me amasse. Você nem ao menos pôde escolher o seu destino.

Hoje olho para trás e vejo o tamanho da minha loucura. Me recordo de segurá-lo nos braços no meio daquela devastação, o barulho tão ensurdecedor que até mesmo o seu choro não tinha como chegar aos meus ouvidos. Te segurei com força contra o peito, meus olhos cravados em você, como se você pudesse de repente se transformar em alguma outra coisa. Me lembro de Gama-Oyabin dizer algo sobre soltar o bebê, deixá-lo com alguém ou não conseguiria lutar. Mas eu não podia. Não havia como.

Dentro da minha boca o gosto de sangue começou a fluir, de tanta força que eu estava fazendo para me impedir de gritar. O pensamento que me ocorreu naquela hora era que eu havia sido deixado sem alternativas.

Porque eu já sabia há muito tempo que quando tudo se realizasse e eu morresse como um guerreiro, não importaria o que acontecesse, eu morreria sozinho. Você cresceria sem pai nem mãe, possivelmente abandonado, talvez desprezado. Talvez as pessoas escolheriam odiá-lo ao invés de acolhê-lo. Rejeitá-lo ao invés de agradecê-lo por carregar o fardo que carrega. Eu queria que você fosse um herói, queria que você tivesse algo com a qual pudesse se proteger do mundo, de pessoas como Madara. Eu nunca quis te dar uma maldição.

Mas naquela hora eu vi que invariavelmente o que eu estava prestes a fazer te carregaria por um caminho terrível. Você era meu filho, e ao fazer aquilo eu senti como se estivesse desertando de você ao permitir que acontecesse. Entretanto, coisas que se aprendem na vida é que nem todos os finais são felizes, e que a decisão é fácil quando não se tem escolha.

Eu nunca irei ter paz.

Enquanto Jiraiya-sensei falava animadamente sobre suas últimas desaventuranças, senti meu coração mergulhar no estômago. Ali na sala de estar, olhando para Kushina tudo dentro de mim começou a desmoronar, uma visão que fez a minha alma se sentir inexplicavelmente em pedaços.

As peças de um quebra-cabeças começaram a se juntar em frente aos meus olhos, um que deveria ser impossível que eu conhecesse. Como querer montar um quebra-cabeças sem nunca ter visto a imagem que ele forma. Ali eu soube que um dia Uchiha Madara iria assolar Konoha, e eu não poderia salvá-la. Ali eu soube que um dia ele iria perseguir você. Ali eu soube que não poderia protegê-lo.

"Ah, aquela Tsunade é terrível." A voz de Jiraiya-sensei me despertou. Eu não podia ficar pensando demais nessas coisas. Tinha que agir normalmente. Sorri cordial, tentando retornar os pensamentos para a conversa, impedir que a concentração afunilasse novamente em direção à coisas catastróficas.

"E volta o cão arrependido... Não vai me dizer que levou outro fora de Tsunade-sama?"

"Aquela filhote de cruz-credo? Que morra, seria um bem pra sociedade." Ele disse, sem dar muita confiança para as próprias palavras.

"Ahãm. Tá bom."

"Aah... Tanto faz. A experiência de levar um toco faz um homem ficar mais forte. Mas todo mundo sabe, né? Homens não foram feitos para serem felizes..."

Ao ouvir isso Kushina se levantou do sofá, pronta para estapear meu sensei.

"Não roga praga, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Desculpe, desculpe!" Ele disse defensivamente, procurando refúgio em mim. O que me custou ambas as mãos e muita disposição para separar os dois, Jiraiya-sensei se escondendo às minhas costas e Kushina querendo atingi-lo. Uma verdadeira versão humana de Tom e Jerry. A ordem só se estabeleceu cinco minutos depois, com muito suor da minha parte.

"Mas você é um homem casado, Minato! Com a Kushina não tem porquê ir pra saideira. Me pergunto se eu não errei em algum momento na sua criação..." Ele disse, insinuando coisas, fazendo com que agora fosse eu que quisesse acertá-lo.

"Eu sou homem. A diferença é que você é praticamente um ninfomaníaco, Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca. Agora vejo quanto crédito você dá a mim."

"Não se preocupe, Jiraiya-sama, Minato também não tem todo esse crédito. Sou eu que carrego a herança dele aqui." Ela disse, colocando uma mão na barriga e me dando um tapa na nuca com a outra. "Até hoje não entendo. Por que você não pode ser o grávido?!"

"Porque, querida, nós dois sabemos que não aguento a dor tão bem quanto você."

Ela me dirigiu um olhar mortal e eu caí na gargalhada. Jiraiya-sensei se levantou, se dirigindo à porta.

"Bom, eu vou indo porque não quero queimar meu dedo segurando vela."

"Vai na fé."

No último momento me dirigiu um olhar quarenta e três, quinze por cento de seriedade e oitenta e cinco por cento de zoação oportunista.

"Nós ainda não acabamos aquela conversinha..."

"Claro, claro."

Agora penso que teria sido melhor se eu tivesse, de fato, contado à ele todas as minhas suspeitas. Mas eu fui cabeça-dura e guardei tudo para mim, deixando para dizer nos meus últimos segundos que eu sabia de algo muito importante. O que foi idiotice, no fim das contas...

Porque no dia seguinte a _Kyuubi_ atacou a vila.

-

-

-

-

-

**Reviews?**


	2. Parte Dois

_**Nota Autoral: **Acabou ficando maior do que dois capítulos! 8D Waaaah! Me perdoem!_

_**Nota Autoral 2: **Será que a história não está agradando? o.o Parece que apesar de ter hits ninguém se manifesta... Muito obrigada à Srta. Kinomoto e à Hyuuga Alebasi pelas reviews! _

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertece. Mas o Neji sim! Tá, tá... O Neji também não me pertence._

* * *

-

**Shiki Fuujin**

(Parte Dois)

_por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

Dez de Outubro do Sexagésimo Oitavo Ano do Dragão. Outono. Vila Oculta da Folha.

Da janela atrás da mesa da Sala Hokage eu observava a vila, ambas as mãos apoiadas no espaldar de madeira. Terminadas todas as funções burocráticas, despachados todos os times para missões, lidos e assinados todos os relatórios - não havia mais nada que eu precisasse fazer. Apenas continuei ali. Mal saberia eu que aquele seria o dia mais feliz e ao mesmo tempo o mais terrível da minha vida.

Quem pudesse supor suporia, exatamente a partir do fato que eu estava suando frio naquele princípio de tarde; minhas mãos geladas. _**Inexplicável.**_ Uma sensação absurdamente inexplicável de expectativa doentia, adrenalina caindo na minha corrente sanguínea de forma tão contínua que a minha cabeça já estava começando a doer.

Se eu tivesse que explicar para alguém não conseguiria. Diabos com lasers, eu não conseguira nem ao menos explicar pra mim mesmo. Isso rendera outra discussão com Kushina naquela manhã, causada por ela estar ridiculamente irritável graças à todas as trocas de hormônio insanas no corpo dela, além de eu ter acordado o estresse personificado. Briga de casal. Não era a primeira e não seria a última. Ao menos era o que eu pensava.

O motivo da minha tensão soterrante repousava inocentemente sobre a mesa, atrás de mim.

Os raios de sol ainda entravam petulantemente pela janela, me virei, encarando o meu despretensioso dossiê Uchiha. O que eu estava tentando provar? Que um dos mais tradicionais clãs da vila planejava uma insurreição? Que um líder lendário que já havia morrido décadas atrás era uma ameaça? Ridículo. Por mais que eu fosse o Hokage, quem acreditaria? Até mesmo para mim era difícil acreditar, por mais que as evidências apontassem para a verdade.

"...ge-sama? Hokage-sama?"

Levantei os olhos com uma ligeira expressão de choque, estava tão concentrado nos meus conflitos de lógica interna que não percebera a presença do membro da ANBU. Ao que parecia ele já estava tentando me chamar a atenção há algum tempo, com uma voz que sublinhava urgência.

"Sim?"

"Uzumaki-san entrou em trabalho de parto."

Uma vez na vida aconteceu. Paralisei. Ao contrário de todas as reações que eu jamais tive ao ouvir uma notícia que recorria ação imediata, congelei no lugar. O ANBU continuou me olhando debaixo de sua máscara, como se com o olhar pudesse fazer com que eu me movesse. Trinta segundos de puro pavor se passaram até que o nervosismo soltasse minhas cordas vocais. As palavras que se seguiram saíram tão rápido e de forma tão esquisita que parecia que a minha boca não conseguia formá-las direito.

"Comassimelentrouemtrabalhodeparto?!"

"Ela está na mesa de operação com Tsunade-sama."

"Mesa de operação?!"

Antes que ele pudesse responder minha fama se fez falar por mim, deixando a Torre Hokage em um rastro de poeira, correndo como um Inuzuka sendo perseguido por um veterinário. Vou te contar, isso é muito rápido, mais rápido que _Shunshin_.

"Cesariana?"

"Sim, o que achou que fosse? Alguma cirurgia para retirada de tripas?"

"Ahn..."

"Seu filho nasceu." Antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, Tsunade-sama emendou uma frase na outra, sorrindo malandramente. "Tão loiro quanto você, devo acrescentar."

Ao ouvir dadas palavras minhas pernas tremeram como se tivessem de repente se transformado em gelatina. Me apoiei na parede do hospital, suando mais frio do que antes. A Sannin lendária me olhou com um meio sorriso, me perguntando se deveria providenciar uma maca para mim, já que coloração verde não é algo normal para a epiderme de um ser humano.

"Pais de primeira viagem..." Me deu dois tapinhas no ombro, fazendo sinal para que eu a seguisse até o quarto de Kushina. "Não vai vomitar, não é?"

"Não..."

Ela sorriu novamente com meu nervosismo.

"O efeito da anestesia ainda não expirou, então ela provavelmente ainda está dormindo."

"Por que tiveram que fazer cesariana?"

"Ao que parece aparentemente ela se excedeu nos exercícios matinais, e tivemos que fazer um parto emergencial."

Na minha cabeça veio a imagem de Kushina saindo de casa de manhã bufando, fora de si de tanta raiva. Era provável que ela tivesse destruído toda a vida selvagem local do campo de treinamento.

A porta se abriu e Tsunade-sama a fechou atrás de mim.

Por um segundo fiquei ali parado na soleira, observando maravilhado. Como ela dissera Kushina dormia, a luz da tarde iluminando-a através da janela. Nos seus braços havia um pequeno volume que de longe eu não podia identificar, a menos que me aproximasse mais um pouco. O que à princípio não fiz. Resolvi manter a distância por um momento, como se algo me dissesse que se eu chegasse mais perto macularia de alguma forma aquela imagem tão perfeita.

Minha esposa. Tudo o que ela fazia era belo. Tudo o que ela fazia era certo.

Imediatamente me senti péssimo. Nós havíamos brigado por motivos banais, ela havia dito coisas ruins, eu havia extravasado meu estresse nela. Não me lembrava quais teriam sido as últimas palavras que eu a havia dito, mas com toda a certeza não haviam sido nada carinhosas. Tudo o que começara pelo simples fato da nossa cama ainda estar fazendo barulhos estranhos desde que quebrara naquele dia.

Sorri, pensando na nossa infantilidade. Que bobagem, brigar por algo tão insignificante. Algo tão pequeno.

_Pequeno..._

Me aproximei de súbito, puxando o tecido branco que cobria o volume nas mãos de Kushina. Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi você. Estaquei no lugar pela segunda vez no dia, em fascinação. Foi uma sensação totalmente diferente de qualquer outra que eu já havia sentido na vida, como nascer, morrer, renascer... Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Naquele momento reaprendi o significado da palavra incontrolável, pois foi totalmente impossível te ver e não querer te tocar. Com o máximo cuidado, meus dedos calejados que já haviam ministrado inúmeras armas tiveram a ousadia de te pegar no colo. Aquela presença tão efêmera, tão frágil, tão preciosa. Fruto de todo o nosso amor.

É provável que hoje você não faça idéia do quanto foi amado. Ao te sentir nos meus braços pela primeira vez toda a felicidade e toda a tristeza do mundo se acumularam no meu peito. Ali naquela hora não compreendi, não consegui entender como alguns pais conseguiam ferir seus próprios filhos e dividi-los em um caminho de ódio. Eu havia acabado de te conhecer, mas mesmo assim já o amava mais do que tudo na vida, seria capaz de vender a minha alma por você.

_Vender a minha alma._

"Jiraiya-sensei, o que está fazendo?"

"Vamos comemorar! Temos que festejar o nascimento do meu afilhado!"

A tarde havia caído, e tendo sido sumariamente expulso depois do fim do horário de visitação, me restou acompanhar meu ex-sensei pelos bares de Konoha. Disse ele que fazia parte da 'tradição' que quando todo filho de Hokage nascesse, a família deveria beber um gole de sake de cada bar da vila.

"Eu juro por bêbado que não estou deus..." Ele disse, após contornarmos a esquina do décimo quarto estabelecimento, eu pedindo desculpas pelo caminho. "Vai uma garrafa de tequila? Vamos beber pelo garoto, já que ele ainda não tem idade pra isso por enquanto!"

Deu ênfase ao 'por enquanto'. Se arrependimento matasse... Com o que eu estava na cabeça quando permiti que Jiraiya-sensei fosse seu padrinho? Estou brincando, mas eu certamente não imaginava que o dito padrinho teria que exercer suas funções nem tão cedo... Fiz menção de dizer que ele já havia ingerido quantidade o suficiente de álcool para entrar em combustão espontânea, porém antes disso algo me chamou a atenção.

Foi então que eu senti. O cheiro de fumaça. Me pergunto até hoje como nenhum de nós percebeu uma quantidade tão absurda de chakra se aproximando à aquela velocidade inimaginável. Creio eu que talvez tenha sido por ser tanta energia que para a besta era fácil mascará-la.

Mas o cheiro de fumaça não permaneceu incógnito. Como nuvem de escapamento, placas cinzas rapidamente encheram os céus da vila, cruzando o horizonte. Todos os olhos se direcionaram para o mesmo lugar, em um misto de atração e horror. Rápido demais. Tudo aconteceu depressa demais.

Enquanto todos os olhos estavam grudados no mesmo céu que de repente se envolvera com um véu cinza, o chão tremeu violentamente, sacudindo a base de sustentação abaixo de nossos pés. Olhei para baixo, o solo parecia ter começado a convulsionar, como um ataque epilético. Gritos, som de estruturas frágeis desmoronando, pessoas correndo.

Em questão de segundos a paz que havíamos construído com muito suor tinha sido corrompida em um mar de caos, mostrando ser pouco resistente. Toda a tensão que Konoha acumulara após anos decorridos da Terceira Guerra Mundial Secreta retornara, estampada nos rostos de cada um de nós. Mas não havia tempo para pânico, não havia tempo para sentir medo. Mal havia tempo para reagir.

A babel que se formara tomara conta das pessoas, e todos ao redor começaram a correr um para cada lado. O chão rangia e tremia, ondas de vento cortante levantavam as tendas e destruíam armações, como um _kamaitachi_. Pequenos focos de incêndio começaram a surgir em vários cantos, vindos do gás que escapava das tubulações esmigalhadas. Os pássaros voavam enlouquecidamente pelo céu negro de fumaça, nuvens densas que sufocavam os pulmões.

Agir, agir, era preciso agir. Meus olhos percorreram os arredores em trezentos e sessenta graus, tentando calcular e produzir uma estratégia de ação. Dois times da ANBU já haviam se aproximado com rapidez esperando ordens enquanto a balbúrdia reinava aos quatro cantos. Meus pensamentos se liquefizeram, e como todo shinobi de elite, meus nervos entraram em modo de batalha.

Regra número trinta e dois do código de conduta shinobi: _Em condição crítica de desordem interna, deve-se decretar estado de alerta e reagrupar na Torre Hokage para receber ordens de procedência do líder da vila._

"Jiraiya-sensei, acione Sarutobi-sama e volte para a Torre, reagrupando os jounins e todos os esquadrões da ANBU! Hayao, reúna os chuunins e genins e evacue os civis para áreas de segurança!"

"Hai."

Ordens. Eu precisava pensar claramente e dar ordens, esta era minha responsabilidade. Ao ouvirem meus comandos eles desapareceram de vista em nuvens de poeira, enquanto o som ensurdecedor de gritos e gemidos de pavor reinava nas ruas, o pavimento revolvendo como se dragões habitassem as profundezas.

Saltei para um dos telhados, tentando visualizar a extensão do dano, tentando manter a calma ao mesmo tempo em que telhas voavam em todas as direções. Um, dois, três, quatro quilômetros. A destruição crescia devastadoramente, o chão rachando abaixo dos pés de famílias inteiras ao passo que construções de estruturas fracas como o Ichiraku Ramen tinham suas paredes dissolvidas.

Avistei um dos meus jounins correndo com uma criança nos braços, em direção à Torre Hokage. Uma idéia me passou pela mente.

"Hizashi!"

Ele dirigiu o olhar a mim e saltou, aterrissando ao meu lado, protegendo o menino que chorava dos escombros que voavam.

"Hai, Yondaime-sama?!"

"Preciso que me faça um favor, onde está o epicentro do terremoto?!"

Ativando seu byakugan ele olhou ao redor nervosamente. Quando seus olhos repousaram em direção à entrada norte da vila, arregalaram-se em instantânea reação. Pude sentir uma onda de pânico fazendo com que o chakra dele vacilasse por um momento. Sussurrou uma palavra.

"Kyuubi..."

"O que disse?!"

_Kyuubi._

O nome passou como uma sentença de morte na minha mente. Kyuubi...? Kyuubi como em _Kyuubi no Youko_? O Hyuuga só podia estar fazendo uma brincadeira de péssimo mau gosto.

"A Raposa de Nove Caudas?!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama! Está se aproximando rapidamente do portão do extremo norte!"

É possível que naquele momento minhas sinapses cerebrais tenham entrado em conflito, recusando qualquer possibilidade daquela informação ser realmente correta. Mas era um engano. A maneira na qual o chão chacoalhava intensamente denunciava que das duas uma: ou placas tectônicas novas haviam acabado de se materializar debaixo de Konoha, ou algo muito forte estava causando aquilo. Algo como a criatura mais invulnerável, a entidade mais destruidora da face do planeta. É... Bem provável que fosse isso mesmo.

Dizem que um raio não cai no mesmo lugar duas vezes. Tente dizer isso em uma conversa racional para uma raposa de nove caudas que está atacando a sua vila. Diga a ela que ela já atacou Konoha uma vez, e que por isso deveria nos deixar em paz. Isso seria deitar na vala e pedir pra ser alvejado.

Ordenei para que Hizashi ajudasse na evacuação dos civis com seu byakugan, dado que era mais fácil que ele pudesse encontrar rotas seguras para o abrigo abaixo do monumento Hokage. Ele desapareceu atrás de mim correndo, segurando seu filho com força. Me lembro de poucas coisas naqueles primeiros momentos de ataque, mas está claro em minhas memórias as cinco palavras que ele dizia repetidamente.

_'Neji, chichiue vai proteger você'._

Enquanto corria em direção à Torre Hokage pude ver o efetivo chuunin evacuando a cidadela, instruindo os civis a andarem depressa e não ficarem sob nada que pudesse desabar sobre suas cabeças. Pessoas trombando umas com as outras, correndo e gritando, com feridas abertas no corpo que sangravam. Eu corria sobre os telhados esquivando de escombros. Minha vontade era parar ali mesmo e ajudá-los, dizer a eles algo como 'Não se preocupem, eu vou proteger vocês'. Mas eu não podia. Se quisesse realmente proteger alguém deveria chegar à Torre rápido.

**_Kuso._**

"Yondaime-sama! Os guardas da fronteira disseram que a Kyuubi-...!"

"Sim, eu sei."

A sala estava repleta, todos os ninjas de alta patente da vila se reuniam ali trocando olhares apreensivos. As decisões deviam ser tomadas rápido. Segundo a estimativa dos Hyuuga, o monstro estava há cerca de dois quilômetros de distância do portão norte. Se conseguia fazer tanto estrago com a simples emanação de chakra de suas caudas há tal distância, se se aproximasse mais seria o fim de todos nós.

À despeito do caos do lado de fora, um silêncio sepulcral perdurou enquanto minha mente despejava ordens de combate à mil. Frustração. Minha vontade era de gritar em desespero, mas meu cérebro tentava encontrar métodos de escape.

"Não temos tempo de programar uma estrutura de ataque intrincada, a cada segundo a Nove Caudas se aproxima mais de nós. Usaremos uma estratégia ofensiva. Clã Nara, peço que usem o _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ para retardar os movimentos da Kitsune. Clã Aburame, usem o _Kikaichuu no Jutsu_, peçam a seus insetos que se alimentem do chakra da Kyuubi. Clã Yamanaka trabalhem junto com o Clã Nara, tentem usar o _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ para tomar controle sobre as ações motoras, impedindo-a de se aproximar mais."

Meus olhos vagaram em direção aos membros do clã de olhos agora rubros, e foram instintivamente atraídos para a gaveta em que o dossiê estava guardado.

"Clã Uchiha, peço que usem o tempo de retardação da mobilidade para atacá-la com Katon. O pouco que sabemos sobre a Kyuubi diz que ela se cura rapidamente, e que o único elemento que pode causar dano ligeiramente mais permanente é o fogo." Os Uchiha assentiram silenciosamente, assim como os outros membros dos clãs anteriormente citados. "Peço a todos os outros shinobis e à ANBU, assim como à ANBU Ne que cooperem entre si. Tentem não apenas retardar seus movimentos, e sim acorrentá-la e impedi-la de aproximar-se da vila ao menos até que todos os civis sejam evacuados. Minha atenção dirigiu-se para Tsunade-sama e sua equipe. "Médicos-nin, dividam-se em três frentes para cuidar dos feridos." Dei um olhar final a todos, tentando transmitir-lhes segurança. "E não morram."

"Hai."

Em tempo recorde a sala estava novamente vazia, onde apenas eu, o ex-Sandaime, meu sensei e os membros do conselho ainda estavam presentes. Eles reviravam os livros e pergaminhos antigos espalhados pelo chão pelo terremoto, procurando por menção de formas de deter a Kyuubi enquanto o complexo da Torre tremia com o furor do monstro que se aproximava. Em vão. A quem estávamos tentando enganar? Tudo o que podíamos era adiar o inevitável.

Era como querer com força humana controlar um desastre natural, como um furacão, um tornado. Impossível. Simplesmente não dá. O único que possuía a capacidade de fazê-lo com sucesso já não mais existia nesse mundo. Eu herdara seu título, mas não possuía tal força. Eu não poderia suprimir o poder da Raposa lendária.

Senti o olhar de Danzou queimar minha nuca, como se eu estivesse tomando decisões completamente erradas. Naquele momento nem eu poderia ter certeza do que estava fazendo.

"Minato... O que vamos fazer?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Conselheiros, peço que continuem procurando, precisa haver uma maneira de pará-la. Eu vou lutar lado a lado com os outros shinobis enquanto vocês pesquisam." Eu disse, fazendo menção de partir em direção à batalha. "Nós a deteremos, não vou permitir que destrua Konoha. Existem documentos da época de Hashirama-sama, precisa hav-..."

"Namikaze-sama!"

A voz cortou minhas palavras, fazendo nossos nervos à flor da pele saltarem. Virei-me, encarando um ANBU remanescente no meio da sala, as roupas rasgadas e sangue escorrendo-lhe por vários buracos do corpo. Jiraiya-sensei segurou-o antes que ele caísse de encontro ao chão.

"Uzumaki-san... Ela..."

Senti meu estômago revirar.

_Kushina..._

Minhas mãos sangrentas e feridas seguraram um bebê que chorava contra o peito. Algo dentro de mim me suplicava desesperadamente para soltá-lo e entregá-lo a sua mãe, mas já era tarde demais para aquele pedido poder ser realizado.

A mãe havia falecido, passando seus últimos momentos no planeta olhando ternamente para seu filho. As notícias foram que ela sorriu em seu leito de morte ouvindo seu choro, Naruto. Ali ficou claro para qualquer um o quanto ela te amava antes mesmo que você nascesse.

Muitas pessoas ficaram chocadas com a morte dela, mas eu já sabia que isso havia acontecido há quilômetros de distância, antes mesmo que o ANBU pronunciasse seu nome. Algo além de votos de casamento nos unia, como um fio de compreensão mútua.

Mesmo assim, quando a notícia de fato chegou a mim quebrou meu coração em dois, destruindo toda a esperança dos meus pressentimentos estarem errados. Aquela era a mulher que eu havia amado com toda a alma desde que podia me lembrar. Ela, e justo ela, havia sido ferida mortalmente enquanto tentava ajudar outras pessoas a evacuarem o hospital e chegarem a um lugar seguro. Recém-operada. Frágil. Mesmo assim ela deu tudo o que tinha, protegendo a todos com uma barreira de _Doton_. Protegendo a você.

Não me lembro direito de como cheguei lá, o trajeto até os escombros do hospital permanece como um borrão na minha mente, exatamente como se a notícia tivesse me tirado os sentidos. Me lembro apenas de ouvir o ANBU dizer o nome dela. No momento seguinte eu já estava ali parado observando o que restara da fundação do prédio em montes de concreto no chão. Tremendo, suando frio, enquanto ao meu redor o fogo lambia a estrutura.

Antes mesmo que alguém me dissesse o que havia acontecido eu já sabia. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira eu sempre soube. Desde que Orochimaru me dissera aquelas palavras, eu sempre soube.

_Eu paro e me pergunto 'por quê?'. Eu paro e me pergunto 'quem?'. Eu simplesmente paro e me pergunto._

"Kushina..."

_Sinto crescer dentro de mim, o medo de ter te perdido pra sempre._

"Kushina, onde você está...?"

_Como eu poderia viver sem você?_

"Kushina, onde?!"

_Eu estaria só. Completamente só._

"KUSHINA!!"

_Eu não teria ninguém sem você._

"Minato..."

A voz de Jiraiya-sensei sumiu no meio da balbúrdia e do som de terra rachando. Se eu olhasse em volta veria que já não havia mais ninguém nas ruas além de nós e do ANBU que nos dera a notícia - que somente após eu reconheceria como sendo meu ex-aluno, Hatake Kakashi. Mas no momento eu ainda estava surdo e cego para o exterior, meus olhos procurando apenas pela forma de Kushina, minhas mãos revirando pedras, meus ouvidos ouvindo apenas meus próprios gritos de desespero. Sem resposta.

Meus dentes cerraram visivelmente. Me atingiu o pensamento de que eu veria Kushina de uma forma que somente velhos decrépitos em seu leito de morte deveriam ficar... Ao pensar nisso um sentimento de afogamento consumiu o meu coração, e me senti dormente, desequilibrado, como se de alguma forma meu ponto de sustentação estivesse fora do lugar. Tentei imaginar minha vida sem meu maior amor, minha melhor amiga, minha esposa, e não consegui. Meu cérebro rejeitou essa idéia.

Até que eu realmente a vi.

Por um minuto fiquei completamente cego, minha visão embaçada por água que contornava os meus olhos. Lágrimas que a princípio não tinham força para cair.

Ali entre os escombros seu corpo feminino estava retorcido em meio a pedras. A única coisa que me dava certeza de que ela era realmente ela era a cor inconfundível de seus cabelos, a primeira coisa que havia me atraído quando nos conhecemos. _**Vermelho-fogo**_. Como o fogo que nos cercava.

Em um impulso a mirei com o olhar, o rosto dela vazio, como uma estátua de pedra. Sabe, como aquelas gárgulas de bronze em prédios antigos, que a poluição ácida corroeu as faces.

Eu já vira muitos cadáveres. Muitos deles tinham uma expressão no rosto que poderia até confundir, fazer pensar que se tratava apenas de uma pessoa dormindo. Apenas dormindo... Como se a qualquer momento pudesse acordar. Mas Kushina não, ela não parecia estar apenas dormindo. _**Ela parecia realmente morta.**_

"Minato, saia daí. Isso vai desabar de novo!"

Caí no chão, dado que a terra ainda tremia e eu não tinha equilíbrio para permanecer de pé. Rastejei até ela, a garganta seca, choro sufocado em tragadas de ar. Me aproximei tentando retirar as pedras em volta dela, tentando libertá-la. A pele dos meus dedos começou a se soltar conforme eu empurrava os escombros, mas não parei. Ao ver o sangue pingar das minhas unhas Kakashi colocou a mão no meu braço, tentando me afastar e impedir que eu prosseguisse, mas eu o repeli.

"Ela está morta." Eu disse, mais para mim do que para qualquer outra pessoa, agonia preenchendo a minha garganta. "Ela está _muito_ morta, não é?"

"Está, Yondaime-sama."

A voz do meu ex-aluno ressoou nos meus ouvidos em confirmação. Uma onda de ódio passou por mim, frustração engarrafada em raiva. Eu a puxei ferozmente através do resto dos escombros, fazendo com que o algo que os braços dela ainda seguravam rolasse de seu colo e caísse no chão. Som de choro além do meu pôde ser ouvido. Mas não por mim. Eu ainda estava preso demais à minha dor para ouvir qualquer outra coisa.

Segurei o rosto dela em frente aos meus olhos de forma bruta, o sentimento que me cobriu era como se ela tivesse ido embora sem nem ao menos ter me dado adeus. Sem nem ao menos permitir que eu me despedisse. Como Kushina ousou ir antes de mim?

"Eu te odeio... Eu te odeio!" A terra tremendo abaixo de nós fez com que a cabeça dela chacoalhasse de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse negando o que eu dizia. E eu podia sentir a mim mesmo chorando e soluçando, podia ouvir, mas era em algum lugar muito distante. "EU TE ODEIO!!"

"Minato..."

"Eu te odeio..."

Kushina parecia realmente morta ali nos meus braços. Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda queria que ela acordasse, que se levantasse, que sorrisse para mim. Eu não queria a mudança, queria que as coisas fossem como sempre foram. Queria a mesma Kushina que sempre conheci. De repente não pude suportar a constatação de ter sido tão cruel ao ponto de dizer que a odiava. Ao ter mais uma vez ferido-a com palavras.

"Eu... Eu não te odeio... Me desculpa, eu não..."

Som de choro além do meu. Kakashi e Jiraiya-sensei atrás de mim sem saber o que fazer. Eu segurando Kushina com tanta força que seria necessário um pé-de-cabra para me separar dela.

"Me perdoa, eu não te odeio de verdade... Eu só de vez em quando esqueço como te amar quando você me machuca como agora..."

Quais haviam sido as últimas palavras que eu a dissera? Quais haviam sido as últimas coisas que ela tinha me ouvido dizer? Tinham sido coisas ruins. Tinham sido palavras possivelmente cruéis. Tudo por causa de uma discussão idiota?

Tudo por causa do rangido que a nossa cama estava fazendo quando nos movíamos durante a noite?

Será que momentos antes de morrer ela havia duvidado do quanto eu a amara? Será que ela sabia que o meu mundo girava ao redor dela, que o fogo que havia em mim só ardia por ela? Eu tinha desmentido tudo em um mero momento de raiva. Tudo dito da boca para fora. A verdade era que eu a amei com tudo o que eu tinha.

"Me perdoa... Eu conserto a nossa cama, eu prometo... Conserto agora... Mas, por favor, acorde... Por favor..."

"Hokage-sama..." Kakashi tentou me afastar pela segunda vez, e eu o repeli novamente.

"Não..."

"Sensei..."

"Não."

Morrer é como ter que ir e nunca mais voltar. Este pode ser realmente o fim de tudo.

"Eu te amo... Sinto muito... Sinto muito por não ter te protegido, por ter falhado... Sinto muito por ter doído..."

Som de choro. Som de choro além do meu. E foi então que me atingiu. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Era o choro de um bebê.

Coloquei o corpo de Kushina delicadamente no chão convulsivo, minha atenção instantaneamente direcionada para o som.

Senti algo se mover debaixo da minha capa, o 'algo' que Kushina segurava tinha rolado para debaixo dela. Tremendo, eu a puxei, minha visão se deparando com um bebê que chorava.

_Você..._

Eu o peguei no colo, sentindo o calor do seu corpo pequeno. Abaixei o rosto até o seu, minhas lágrimas se misturando com as suas. Você aparentemente também sentiu o mesmo alívio que eu, puxando meu cabelo enquanto meus braços te seguravam com o desespero renovado. Você não havia morrido. E por um minuto eu havia me esquecido de você.

"Não chore… O Papai está aqui… O Papai vai sempre estar aqui para você..." Ao ouvir isso seu choro cessou por um momento, quase como se você entendesse o que eu estava dizendo. Contra toda a situação, um pequeno sorriso chegou ao meu rosto.

"Eu vou criar você. Você vai dormir em um berço na minha sala, enquanto eu trabalho até tarde da noite. E então, quando crescer um pouco mais, vou te ensinar a andar... a falar... Vou ouvi-lo me chamar de 'papai', e vou sorrir." Seus pequenos olhos abriram-se pela primeira vez para mim. Azuis. Como os meus. "Você vai entrar na Academia e eu vou estar lá em todas as reuniões de pais. Vou te ensinar todos os ninjutsus que sei... E aí..." Choro consumiu as minhas palavras, fazendo com que meu olhar vagasse para Kushina de novo. "Quando você virar adolescente vamos discutir o dia todo, discordando um do outro, mas mesmo assim... Mesmo assim vamos às fontes termais juntos, rir enquanto Jiraiya-sensei tenta espiar as mulheres. Eu vou ver você se tornar um excelente shinobi com muito orgulho... E aí... Um dia..."

_Rugido._ Um rugido sonoro que ainda não havia chegado aos meus ouvidos, assim como o seu choro antes. _Rugido... Rugido..._

**Da Kyuubi.**

Eu havia me esquecido o porquê de tudo. A Raposa de Nove Caudas estava atacando Konoha, massacrando a todos com a qual eu me importava, a besta ainda estava lá fora causando destruição. Levantei, ainda com os passos pouco balanceados e inseguros, fazendo com que Kakashi mesmo ferido tivesse que me ajudar a manter o equilíbrio nos primeiros segundos.

"Homens não foram feitos para serem felizes... Não é, Jiraiya-sensei...?"

_Rugido._

Todos os sonhos e esperanças que havíamos construído com tanto esforço pareciam estar desvanecendo em fumaça.

_Tremor de terra. Ranger de dentes. Rugido._

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra comecei a caminhar em direção à entrada da vila e ao epicentro dos eventos, o solo chacoalhando abaixo dos meus pés. Acima de tudo eu não fugiria do meu dever. Acima de tudo eu não falharia mais em proteger ninguém. Acima de tudo eu não faltaria em proteger você. Te segurei mais firme, impedindo que o impacto o assustasse, que telhas que voavam pelos ares o atingissem.

_Cadáveres pelo caminho. Ruas se esfarelando. Konoha sitiada por um único invasor._

O fogo comia toda a área que meus olhos cobriam. Dava para sentir o cheiro das folhas queimando. Eu caminhando sozinho nas ruas da vila. Todos, todos mortos. Não havia nem uma pessoa sequer viva por ali, todos os shinobis que não estavam lutando estavam mortos.

_Konoha deserta e entregue. Quase mal assombrada. Rugido._

Me virei por um segundo, olhando em direção ao monumento Hokage, as faces gravadas nas montanhas. Meus olhos foram atraídos para o rosto do Shodai, e um sussurro me escapou dos lábios.

"Você teria lidado com isso facilmente. Farei o meu melhor para manter Konoha segura. Mas... Por favor... Olhe por nós."

Em um piscar de olhos eu e você estávamos nos portões de Konoha. E Nove Caudas se sacudiam ferozmente em nossa direção.

Ali eu já sabia. Ali eu já sabia que morreria.

-

-

-

-

-

**Reviews? Alguém?**


	3. Parte Três

_**Nota Autoral: **Primeiramente peço desculpas a quem acompanha essa história aqui no ... Eu me esqueci que também estava postando aqui! 8D Muito obrigada a todos os que leram e revisaram, aos que leram e não revisaram, e aos que leram, e... Bem, aos que leram. Obrigada mesmo!_

_**Nota Autoral 2: **Essa história terá mais ou menos 5 capítulos mesmo..._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence._

* * *

-

**Shiki Fuujin**

(Parte Três)

_por Pitty Moraes_

-

-

_**"Pois que aproveitará o homem se ganhar o mundo inteiro e perder a sua alma? Ou que dará o homem em troca de sua alma?"**_

_**Mateus 16:26**_

Correndo com a maior velocidade que meu corpo me permitia, usei o que restava da minha presença de espírito para chegar até a fundação de pedra entre as árvores da floresta em chamas.

Lá, o chakra monstruoso de uma raposa-demônio se debatia contra os jutsus de sombra, controle de mente e toda sorte de ataque que ainda conseguiam atrasá-la debilmente, apenas ganhando pouquíssimo tempo. Suas caudas se sacudiam em ferocidade e formavam ondas de _kamaitachi_, que arrancavam árvores do solo e cortavam pessoas em partículas, como se nunca tivessem existido. Olhos vermelhos brilhavam puro fogo e olhavam furiosamente em todas as direções, enquanto eu pulava através dos galhos até aterrissar estoicamente no chão.

Observei. O monstro era algo quase indescritível. Seu rugido era ensurdecedor, como o som de águas volumosas. Seu tamanho era por si só aterrorizante. Seu chakra era selvagem e maligno. Mas o que traduzia aquela como sendo a visão do pior pesadelo de um homem era a expressão de seus olhos. Cruéis, maldosos, cheios de um prazer de mórbida devastação. Para mim estava claro que o monstro simplesmente se divertia com a nossa tentativa fútil de auto-preservação.

Por causa disso olhando para a raposa um pensamento rápido me passou pela mente: meus shinobis eram apenas homens e mulheres.

A Kyuubi se movia de forma diferente. Com aquele... Aquele passo naturalmente _longo_ que devorava a distância e a carregava de forma tão fácil. Como se o _bijuu_ fosse dono da terra abaixo de seus pés, como se todos os outros estivessem tendo apenas a benevolente permissão de usá-la.

E eles, os shinobis de Konoha, apesar de serem a força ninja mais sólida do mundo, eram apenas humanos.

E eu era apenas humano.

Qual é a definição da palavra _'shinobi'_? Ser shinobi é algo além de ser uma simples ferramenta, uma mera máquina de morte. Ser shinobi é ser humano. É ser um humano cuja alma cheira a sangue.

Mas isso não é algo que te ensinam, assim, no primeiro dia de aula da Academia. Não é nem ao menos algo que te ensinam no seu tempo de genin. Passam-se os anos e você percebe que é algo que nenhum sensei vai te ensinar.

Esta noção você aprende na carne; aprende sangrando e fazendo sangrar.

É algo que você só entende quando está cercado por cadáveres de pessoas com a qual se acostumou a conviver - respirando, se movendo, lutando lado a lado. E nem mesmo anos e anos sob o código shinobi são capazes de te preparar para esta visão. Mesmo todo o seu controle de emoções vacila quando você está rodeado pelos corpos inertes dos seus amigos.

Um, dois, três, quatro... vinte e sete, vinte e oito... sessenta e cinco... Perdi a conta, era impossível contar. Em um raio de setecentos metros computados a partir dos portões, uma quantidade inumerável de cadáveres se estendia como um tapete, um carpete carmesim. Um mar de sangue.

Jiraiya-sensei e Kakashi passaram correndo por mim, eu podia sentir o calor da batalha vagamente de onde estava. Mas algo parecia estar paralisando as minhas pernas e impedindo-as de seguir. Como se eu soubesse que se eu me movesse mais um centímetro à frente estaria assinando uma sentença de morte, como se estivesse deixando que algo precioso sangrasse até o fim.

E quem imaginava que isso um dia iria acontecer? Logo eu que sempre fui o primeiro a pular para a batalha, a terminá-la em um piscar de olhos. Mas só você pôde me fazer hesitar, só você foi capaz de fazer essa mudança em mim.

Segurando-o contra o peito com os braços consegui fazer um único selo, fumaça me indicando à minha frente que eu criara um _Kage Bunshin_ com sucesso. Aquela era a única idéia que me passara pela mente, eu tinha ao menos que tentar.

O clone olhou de relance para mim e eu pude ver suas mãos se movendo em seqüência.

**_Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro, Cavalo, Serpente._**

Esperamos. E esperamos. E esperamos mais um pouco.

Não aconteceu nada.

Neste momento eu tive vontade de acompanhar os gritos vindos da batalha, e gritar em frustração. O jutsu não havia funcionado, e todas as minhas suspeitas agora indicavam uma única e cruel verdade. O _Shiki Fuujin_ era uma invocação que exigia um preço alto o suficiente para que um _Kage Bunshin_ não pudesse pagar. Para que um Kage Bunshin não fosse capaz de invocar por si mesmo. Em troca, este jutsu exigia a única coisa que o meu clone não podia oferecer: uma alma.

Mordi o lábio inferior em profundo desespero, minha mente dando voltas frenéticas. Olhei para você e para a promessa que havia feito à Kushina meses atrás. Olhei para trás em direção à cidade devastada e para o juramento que eu havia feito quando me tornara Hokage. Eu teria que escolher entre viver por você ou morrer por Konoha. Que tipo de escolha infeliz era essa? Era como se te dessem a opção de decidir entre cair do vigésimo quarto andar ou do vigésimo quinto. Por que eu tinha que escolher entre algo ruim e algo pior?

Eu teria que pensar depois, ao longe pude ver o chakra deles se esvaindo rapidamente, como uma bateria que fora usada até o seu limite. Eles não agüentariam muito mais e em breve o monstro estaria estourando portões adentro. Ele fizera todo aquele estrago à distância, se entrasse a vila seria esmigalhada.

Corremos, eu mais atrás com você e o meu outro eu mais à frente. Enquanto eu me agachava e ia em direção aos portões para elaborar algum tipo de estratégia que não terminasse em total massacre, o clone saiu do meu campo visual.

Todas as memórias seguintes só vieram a mim no momento que o senti desaparecer.

Eu - enquanto _Kage Bunshin_ - mordi o dedo, deixando um pouco de sangue escorrer e minhas mãos fluírem em uma seqüência de selos com prática. Concentrei chakra nos pés enquanto uma nuvem espessa de fumaça emergia do jutsu, e fui elevado ao ar no topo da cabeça do imenso sapo rei.

"Hã...? Minato?" Gamabunta disse, movendo seu cachimbo para o canto da boca. É provável que estivesse prestes a reclamar por eu tê-lo invocado no meio de um cochilo, mas estacou no chão quando um rugido ensurdecedor preencheu o ar da noite caótica.

"Oyabin, preciso de uma mão com aquilo lá."

Ele olhou para a Kyuubi ao longe, meio descrente da realidade que seus olhos estavam querendo mostrá-lo.

"Para aquilo ali você vai precisar de um braço inteiro, não?"

"Creio que sim." Eu disse, minhas mãos inconscientemente produzindo outra seqüência de selos. Ao menos não estávamos perto de nenhuma grande quantidade de água, dado aos estragos aquáticos que as nove caudas faziam, quase tão lendários quanto ela própria. Tsunamis e terremotos ao mesmo tempo seria coisa de outro mundo.

Gamabunta fixou seu olhar para a ameaça crescente durante algum tempo, antes de desembainhar sua espada.

"Minato," O som caótico quase me impediu de ouvi-lo. "você tem um plano?"

Tentei tomar o fôlego que me faltava antes de responder, mas tremi perceptivelmente. Minha mente ainda estava em Kushina, em você e na destruição. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele compreendeu minha resposta silenciosa, e usando um _Suiton: Teppodama_ disparou algumas balas de água em direção ao monstro.

Em resposta a raposa apenas os desviou com uma única cauda, sem se mover um milímetro do lugar, simultaneamente enviando outra onda de vento com outra cauda. Enquanto Bunta esquivava dos ataques, só não escorreguei de cima dele por estar concentrando chakra nos pés.

Nos aproximamos, finalmente ganhando toda a atenção da raposa-demônio.

Regra número quarenta e oito do código de conduta shinobi: _Quando se defrontando com um oponente que não se pode vencer, deve-se recuar e reagrupar, ou atrasar o inimigo até que reforços cheguem._

Acontece que eu era o reforço.

Isso se provou ainda em maior verdade quando os rostos dos meus shinobis, soterrados em desespero, se aliviaram ao me verem despontar frente ao portão norte da vila. Era como se para eles a minha presença tivesse força segura de vitória.

"Nome." Kyuubi perguntou, sua voz como uma torrente de água ressoando pelo ar espesso de fumaça e fogo. Eu já devia estar preparado para o fato de o monstro falar, mas ainda assim sua voz fez um arrepio me percorrer pela espinha.

"Yondaime Hokage." Respondi, meu campo visual finalmente alcançando a quantidade total de mortos pelo chão. Mais da metade da força ninja de Konoha em pedaços. A visão fez com que todos os outros sentimentos confusos espiralassem dentro de mim, e se tornassem uma cascata de ódio.

"Pedi por seu NOME!"

Outro rugido ressoou pela atmosfera, um som destruidor por si só. Todos ao redor colocaram as mãos nos ouvidos, menos eu e Gamabunta, que continuamos a olhar fixamente para a Kyuubi. O ódio queimando no canto dos meus olhos enquanto eu ainda mantinha parte do olhar no meu eu verdadeiro e em você.

"Namikaze Minato."

"Vós sois um clone, Namikaze Minato."

"Percepção sagaz, Raposa."

Concentrei chakra nas mãos, formando uma bola de chakra giratório e destrutivo. Se ao menos eu pudesse causar ao demônio dano permanente considerável... Se ao menos eu tivesse algum tipo de plano concreto para lidar com isso.

_'Minato-baka'_, eu quase podia ouvir Kushina dizer enquanto me dava um tapa na nuca em exasperação, exatamente como todas as vezes em que eu agia impulsivamente.

Ah, infernos do capeta, o Gama-Oyabin estava me dando cobertura. Ao menos aquilo tinha que contar para alguma coisa. Joguei uma kunai especial em direção à raposa, que imediatamente fez menção de desviar-se como se a intenção fosse acertá-la. Ao contrário, _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, fazendo jus à fama de relâmpago me transportei onde ela estava, e a bola de chakra aterrissou abruptamente no couro da raposa gigante. Ignorando qualquer outro movimento, empurrei o jutsu com toda a selvageria que pude acumular no corpo exposto.

_**"RASENGAN!!"**_

Um sorriso de satisfação passou rapidamente pelas minhas feições, enquanto o pêlo se espalhava e a carne se retorcia e cedia debaixo da minha mão direita. Sem perder um segundo, investi em um _Raiton: Gian_ que penetrou na fenda, fazendo com que a carne que já sofrera dano chiasse e tostasse com um cheiro nauseante.

Meio segundo.

Foi o tempo que durou para que a Kyuubi desse a sua resposta. Enquanto eu ainda preparava um _Katon_ para manter a ferida aberta, garras gigantescas vieram na minha direção e não me empalaram por outro meio segundo.

"SENSEI!"

O _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ salvara a minha pele outra vez. Como um reflexo, Kakashi jogara a kunai que eu o dera no dia em que ele fora promovido a jounin. Sem pensar, me transportei para onde ela fora jogada, rolando no chão desajeitadamente.

Observei em frustração enquanto o dano considerável que havia sido feito pelo _Rasengan_ era fechado em uma onda de chakra. Apenas prova do que eu já sabia que aconteceria: além de ser quase indestrutível a Kyuubi se curava rápido demais.

"Oyabin, temos que acertá-la enquanto ainda está se curando do dano anterior."

"Eu sei."

O sapo-rei disse gravemente, pulando e avançando com sua espada sobre a cabeça do demônio que passara a tentar nos ignorar e concentrar sua atenção em esmagar Enma e outro sapo gigante, _kuchiyoses_ de Sarutobi-sama e Jiraiya-sensei.

Ao retornar a concentração para nós a raposa rosnou, e mesmo sob os ataques e amarras invisíveis conseguiu se desvencilhar, evitando a investida. Simplesmente para então avançar com suas garras em direção à barriga exposta do sapo abaixo de mim, libertando-se de vez dos jutsus que prendiam sua locomoção. Outra onda de _kamaitachi_ dispersou totalmente os membros restantes do Clã Nara, e Gamabunta resmungou algo incompreensível, girando no ar e aterrissando em frente à Kyuubi, parte do tecido de sua roupa esfarelando-se pelo chão. Eles se olharam vagamente por um momento, até recomeçarem a lutar em um ritmo insano.

Batalha cerrada. Meus olhos vasculharam a área, fazendo com que o Sandaime-sama entrasse em foco novamente. Se ele estava ali isso significava que não havia um segundo plano. Realmente não havia outros meios de parar o monstro que não fossem através do _Hijutsu_ do Shodai-sama. O mínimo que se podia dizer era que estávamos... muito ferrados.

"Minato, me empreste um pouco de fogo."

Uma seqüência rápida de selos passou pelas minhas mãos enquanto ele se preparava para cuspir um jato de óleo.

**_"Katon: DAI ENDAN!"_**

**_"Katon: GAMAYU ENDAN!"_**

As pessoas ao redor se protegeram quando a imensa onda de calor passou por elas em um rugido retumbante, contornando as árvores que já queimavam sob o céu carregado de fumaça. Alguns ninjas produziram jutsus _Fuuton_, fazendo com que a rajada de fogo crescesse ainda mais.

Porém, mesmo antes que ela pudesse se dissipar, uma sombra gigantesca saiu por entre a fumaça, pêlo cheirando a cinzas e dentes afiados gotejando. Gamabunta não foi rápido o suficiente para sair do caminho e garras afiadas perfuraram sua pele.

Tudo o que pude sentir foi o impacto da espada gigantesca indo contra as costas da raposa e sendo refletido no chão. Terremoto. Mais fendas abrindo-se. Gritos preenchendo o céu, as garras da Kyuubi estraçalhando o couro liso de Gama-Oyabin.

Eu já estava à meio caminho de criar outro _Ransengan_ em represália, mas ele foi mais rápido do que eu, me dirigindo um olhar significativo.

"Minato, aquele jutsu!"

"Oyabin?!"

"AQUELE JUTSU!"

Infernos com lasers à oitava potência. Minha última saída era aquele jutsu incompleto, que por algum motivo eu simplesmente não conseguia desenvolver totalmente. Antes da idéia do _Shiki Fuujin_ grudar na minha mente, todas as minhas preocupações eram ligadas a tentar colocar meu chakra elementar no _Rasengan_. Esta fora a minha grande premissa desde que eu o criara. Eu sabia que ele se tornaria um jutsu imprevisível, mas extremamente forte. Destruidor, mas quase perfeito. _Fuuton..._

_**"Fuuton: RASEN-...!"**_

Não deu tempo.

Simplesmente não deu tempo.

Som estrangulado de dor saiu como um sussurro da minha boca, enquanto eu mordi a língua na tentativa desesperada de não gritar, o gosto de sangue fluindo. Uma presa havia se cravado na minha mão direita, partindo a palma em dois com uma fatia de chakra vermelho. Uma dor que subia pelo braço com tanta intensidade que fazia os ossos latejarem em retaliação.

E depois nada.

A última coisa que vi foram garras me empalando no abdômen. O clone se esvaiu em fumaça, fazendo com que todas as suas memórias viessem como um flash imediatamente para a minha cabeça.

"Yondaime-sama, isso é suicídio!" Era a voz de um dos meus jounins num tom familiar, um tom que eu já havia ouvido milhares de vezes durante a guerra. Meu estômago revirou desconfortavelmente com as palavras

Era o som do pânico.

Eu suspirei. Já estava esperando isso, apesar de ter tentado passar a mensagem da forma mais calma possível, levando em consideração a emergência da situação.

"Não se preocupem comigo." Tentei dizer na minha voz mais tranqüilizadora, caminhando vagarosamente pra longe de todos e observando enquanto o meu clone desferia um _Raiton: Gian_ no monstro, ganhando tempo. Eu não tinha certeza de que conseguiria mentir convenientemente com os olhos deles grudados em mim. "Quando eu der o sinal quero que façam como eu disse. Em seguida a ordem é para todos, sem exceção, baterem em retirada. Tenho um plano e enfrentarei a Kyuubi sozinho."

Pausei por um segundo enquanto eles tentavam absorver minhas palavras, mudos de horror. Mas não era isso que estava na minha mente. Eu só podia ver os cadáveres ao redor, o remate final surgindo sombriamente como a luz no fim do túnel. A única pergunta era: quantas pessoas se machucariam até que eu finalmente chegasse lá? Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de deixar ninguém mais morrer enquanto a resposta estava em minhas mãos.

"Por isso, apenas esperem o meu sinal."

Espaços vazios me preenchem com buracos. A luz nasce, morre e é tragada para o vácuo. Rostos distantes se aproximam, mas não têm foco. Vozes me dizem que eu deveria prosseguir, mas estou nadando em um oceano completamente só. Tropeço no silêncio, mergulhando, me afogando, sufocando. Onde estou, pra onde estou indo?

Alguém faz idéia?

Naquele dia eu tentei lutar como se eu nunca fosse ter que abandonar você. Te disse que estava tudo bem, mesmo sabendo que não estava. Te segurei nos braços e prometi que sempre te protegeria, mesmo sabendo que esta era uma promessa fadada ao erro.

E agora é como se eu estivesse preso entre a realidade e a ilusão, entre a verdade e a mentira, entre a vida e a morte. Acordado, mas como se metade do meu mundo estivesse dormindo.

Até que então o rugido me lembra.

"Namikaze Minato... Falta pouco para a sua criança morrer...

Eu e a Kyuubi no ventre do Shinigami. Eu e a Kyuubi lutando eternamente

"AGORA!

Ao som do meu comando três ataques simultâneos entraram em ação, e o barulho infernal do urro da raposa fez com que você se assustasse no meu colo.

A tática não era intrincada, nem inteligente, nem por si só eficiente. Ao chegar nos portões da vila tínhamos nos dividido, e enquanto o clone ganhava tempo lutando com Gamabunta, circundei o campo de batalha avaliando as forças de combate que ainda estavam de pé. Dependendo do tipo de ninjas de que eu ainda dispunha poderia formar algum tipo de estratégia que não fizesse com que fossemos completamente chacinados.

Avaliei. A grande maioria que ainda era capaz de lutar eram ninjas de ataque à curta distância ou Tokubetsu Jounins, ninjas especializados. O que poderia ser feito?

Lutar à curta distância com um _bijuu_ seria sinônimo de apunhalar a própria cabeça com uma kunai. Nenhum dos ataques elementais surtia efeito por muito tempo, nem mesmo o _Katon_ dos Uchiha. O _Rasengan_ acabara de falhar em frente aos meus olhos. A maioria já não tinha mais como concentrar chakra, e qualquer solução em que eu pensava era rapidamente convertida em uma inúmera lista de impossibilidades.

Eu sabia que tinha que pensar, mas minha cabeça estava cheia com o som de pânico da voz dos ninjas ao meu redor. Os segundos foram se passando enquanto eu lutava pra me controlar.

_Pensar rápido... Pensar rápido. Pensar._

Não havia no que pensar. Minha mente estava dando voltas, tentando encontrar uma forma de sair desse pesadelo, mas não havia escapatória, não havia como adiar. Simplesmente não tinha outra saída, nenhuma outra alternativa. Ou era isso ou ver nossa vila afundar no chão diante de nós, Konoha no mais profundo abismo. Você no mais profundo abismo - onde a luz nasce, morre e é tragada para o vácuo. Isso eu não permitiria, haveria uma bola de neve no inferno antes que acontecesse, eu seria capaz de vender minha alma ao capeta antes que fosse possível.

_Vender a minha alma..._

Era hora de lutar de verdade. Era hora do Yondaime Hokage finalmente compreender para que havia se tornado Hokage.

_"Quando se der por si será o seu sangue sendo sacrificado por Konoha."_

Lembrando das palavras de Orochimaru eu vi que invariavelmente esta era a única maneira. Namikaze Minato sempre havia dado o seu melhor no que fazia, eu sempre havia lutado com todas as forças. Mas uma coisa é certa... É só quando você decide proteger algo realmente importante que o verdadeiro poder shinobi aparece.

O clone desapareceu em tempo de libertar Gamabunta das garras da Kyuubi, e ele pulou para trás pressentindo o meu plano. Ao som do meu comando armas brancas presas à grossas correntes voaram pelo céu em uma chuva de metal, contornando e restringindo a raposa gigantesca. Rugindo e urrando ela tentava se livrar das amarras, sacudindo os elos com rajadas de vento, enquanto outras mais eram atiradas e substituíam as que haviam sido recém-partidas. Como uma brincadeira em que a única regra era que o último que se cansasse venceria.

Outro sinal foi enviado, fazendo com que a segunda parte do plano entrasse em ação. Ao meu segundo comando, enquanto o monstro lutava contra os pequenos focos ofensivos, todos os Tokubetsu Jounins especializados em barreiras executaram jutsus para tentar impedir o movimento do monstro novamente. Com o campo visual pude observar quando ao comando de Sarutobi-sama Enma executou o jutsu _Kongou Rouheki_, a Prisão Adamantina - centenas de bastões indestrutíveis circundando toda a raposa, que agora lutava contra três fontes poderosas de restrição.

_**"Magen: Hyaku Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu."**_

O murmúrio saiu dos meus lábios anunciando o nome do genjutsu, e perdeu-se em meio aos urros do demônio. Agora além de tentar se libertar de todas as amarras, cem camadas de ilusão se revelaram em frente aos seus olhos, as caudas se sacudindo e me fazendo entrar em contagem regressiva. Tínhamos pouco tempo até que todas as correntes se partissem e a última camada de ilusão fosse destrinchada.

"Todos os pelotões, bater em retirada!"

Com olhos arregalados de pavor os ninjas rapidamente começaram a se retirar da área, e eu pude sentir o olhar preocupado de Rin perfurando as minhas costas enquanto ajudava a equipe médica a evacuar os feridos. Para cada um eles das duas uma: ou eu realmente tinha um grande plano, ou a minha sanidade estava indo literalmente pro espaço. Mas independentemente das razões que fossem, todos acabaram seguindo as ordens do Hokage de uma forma ou de outra.

Assim, a área esvaziou-se quase por completo enquanto a Kyuubi rugia e se sacudia de forma maníaca, revirando-se em suas amarras e tentando desvencilhar-se também dos ataques de Gamabunta, que haviam recomeçado.

Ali, naquele momento, alguma parte analítica da minha mente me disse que era tempo de dizer adeus.

"É hora de fazer o que precisa ser feito, Gama-Oyabin."

Ao som da minha voz o sapo gigantesco virou-se para mim, desprendendo sua atenção da raposa e do espetáculo que ela estava promovendo. É provável que ele tenha sentido as ondas de angústia poderosas que estavam sendo emanadas de mim, já que pude perceber o pesar surgindo no olhar dele.

"Não compreendo o que você pretende dispersando todos os shinobis." Ele declarou enquanto eu segurava você obstinadamente, meus olhos pregados no monstro e o pensamento no que eu estava prestes a fazer. "É melhor deixar a criança com alguém ou não poderemos lutar."

Ao contrário da sugestão de Bunta, eu o segurei contra o peito ainda mais firme instintivamente. Meu corpo estava congelado de terror, eu não conseguia fazer com que meus dedos o soltassem. Eu estava prestes a fazer algo irreversível, algo que me separaria de você para sempre! Naquele momento não poderia soltá-lo nem se quisesse.

Lentamente, bem lentamente, meus pensamentos começaram a transpor a parede de tijolos que o pânico havia construído. Para suportar. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser uma: usar o _Shiki Fuujin_ e morrer. Eu não tinha garantias, nada que com toda a certeza pudesse manter minha vila segura. Eu só podia ter esperanças de que o jutsu funcionasse e que selar a Kyuubi fosse o suficiente.

Afastei o terror tão bem quanto pude, minha decisão estava tomada. Eu não ganharia nada perdendo meu tempo agonizando por causa do desfecho.

"Não, Oyabin, **_nós_** não vamos lutar. Existe algo que só eu posso fazer."

"Minato, você não acha que vou deixar você lutar contra esse bicho sozinho, não é?"

Aos poucos ele começou a compreender o caráter de despedida que havia na minha expressão.

"Sim." Minha voz quebrou. "Muito obrigado por tudo até hoje."

"Não há de quê, menino." Assistimos em silêncio por mais um momento enquanto os últimos shinobis deixavam a área, os gritos e os rugidos onipresentes em uma única melodia. Até que ele falou mais uma vez, em uma última tentativa. "Eu posso fazer uma invocação inversa e levar você e a criança a um lugar seguro.

"Isso está fora de questão, Oyabin, eu não vou a lugar algum." As lágrimas começaram a se somar nos meus olhos novamente, mas eu não choraria ainda. Eu ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.

Mas era impressionante como cada célula do meu corpo parecia saber que o momento estava chegando, o que dificultou as coisas. Eu me peguei tentando inventar desculpas pra ficar, pra aceitar a oferta de Gama-Oyabin, pra ser capaz de viver e vê-lo crescer antes de deixar que o meu destino escapasse por entre as minhas mãos. Porém, eu sabia que isso era impossível se eu quisesse que Konoha tivesse alguma chance de sobrevivência.

**"Ninpou: Bahaguran no Jutsu"**

E esta foi a última vez que vi Gamabunta.

_Terremoto. Caudas. Rugido. Choro. Shiki Fuujin. Rugido. Raposa. Choro._

_Shiki Fuujin._

Uma pesada e profunda nuvem de letargia passou por mim, e meus olhos se fecharam sem a minha permissão. Era como se a partir do momento que eu havia encontrado uma solução e me decidido por ela, meus músculos e a minha consciência tivessem relaxado, me deixando dormente. Não obstante, minha mente lutou contra a nuvem, se dando conta do que estava acontecendo. Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e comecei a caminhar em direção à Kyuubi.

Estava tão concentrado no que ia fazer que não percebi que ainda havia pessoas ao meu redor. E que uma delas estava falando comigo, ou melhor, berrando.

"Minato! Você sabe que isso é um _kinjutsu_! Você vai morrer!"

O homem me alcançou, e me puxou firmemente pelo ombro tentando me parar, o que estranhamente fez com que o contato físico tornasse a sensação de dormência ainda mais forte. O pânico ficou nublado, desfocado.

"Está me entendendo?! Você vai morrer!!"

"Não importa." Respondi encarando o chão que ondulava, minha cabeça baixa como se fosse pesada demais para que meu pescoço pudesse sustentar. Jiraiya-sensei estremeceu ligeiramente, uma onda de frustração passando por sobre ele e fazendo com que paralisasse onde estava.

"O que quer dizer com 'não importa'?" Kakashi se aproximou, me encarando, prestes avançar na minha direção. "Importa para mim, importa para todos nós! E o seu filho?! Para ele, perder você vai ser tão terrível quanto perder seu próprio destino!"

"Mas não para mim." Pela primeira vez. Pela real primeira vez eu o vi verdadeiramente louco de raiva, em vista do meu egoísmo. "Que escolha eu tenho?"

"Você pode escolher não fazer isso."

"Não acho que esta seja uma opção válida." Eu respondi saindo, andando novamente em direção ao ponto mais profundo da devastação, segurando você contra o peito com minhas mãos sangrentas.

"Sensei, você não está me ouvindo!"

Meu ex-aluno veio mancando atrás de mim, seus punhos contraídos em ambos os lados, quase desejando que eu continuasse discutindo com ele como Obito fazia.

"Não."

"Por favor... Me ouça..."

Foi a minha vez de estourar. Será que não podiam me deixar fazer ao menos isso sozinho? Eu estava tentando lidar com o fato de que ia morrer e deixar você para trás. Estava tentando pensar claramente apesar do terror que preenchia meu cérebro. Eu queria neste momento estar livre para me sentir despedaçado em privacidade.

"Para que você diga o que, Kakashi?! Para que me diga que é uma péssima idéia, que é fora da razão comum, que eu simplesmente tenho que aceitar ver tudo sendo destruído em frente aos meus olhos?!" A despeito do meu autocontrole, a histeria estava borbulhando nas minhas palavras. Você recomeçou a chorar no meu colo, enquanto minha voz se elevava e eu passava a gritar a plenos pulmões, frustração corroendo meu interior como ácido. "Não posso, e você sabe disso!"

Eu tinha que escolher entre eu e te perder.

"Você ao menos parou para pensar no que está prestes a fazer?!"

"Não preciso pensar."

"Precisa sim!"

"Não preciso não."

Jiraiya-sensei pareceu sair de seu transe e voltar a me questionar antes que eu começasse a caminhar outra vez resolutamente.

"Minato, você nem ao menos sabe se esse jutsu vai funcionar. Isso é um erro!"

"Mesmo que seja um erro, Jiraiya-sensei... Você no meu lugar faria exatamente igual."

Com isso Kakashi se calou e virou a cara, e eu pude jurar que estava chorando. Não tive tempo de sentir nada por ele naquela hora. Eu sabia que se tornaria um dos melhores ninjas desta geração e não precisava que eu me preocupasse.

Ao fundo vi Sarutobi-sama se aproximar e colocar a mão no ombro de seu e do meu discípulo. Seus olhos me diziam claramente que ele próprio não estava nem um pouco feliz com a decisão, mas que era obrigado a me apoiar. Eu sabia que mesmo sendo o Sandaime Hokage, o Deus Shinobi provavelmente não poderia tomar o meu lugar naquela situação.

"É inevitável, esta é a decisão dele, Jiraiya. Tudo o que podemos fazer é nos assegurarmos que ele pesou todos os prós e contras, e que está tomando a decisão baseada em fatos e não apenas em emoções."

"Não há nada além de emoções em um momento como esse, Sarutobi-sensei! Minato, você vai deixar tudo para trás se fizer isso! Você realmente não se importa?!"

"Não."

Virei as costas, e quando estava prestes a entrar na ilusão ouvi a voz do meu sensei novamente.

"O grande sábio predisse que eu educaria um 'revolucionário', alguém na qual o destino de todo o mundo shinobi se apoiaria." A cabeça dele estava baixa como a minha, sua expressão escondida. Até que ele levantou o rosto e seus olhos cravaram nos meus com a intensidade de mil sóis. "E também disse que eu teria que tomar uma grande decisão, que agora sei que é deixá-lo morrer ou salvá-lo, Minato!"

"Esse não sou eu, Jiraiya-sensei..."

"Mas..."

"Não sou eu."

Espaços vazios me preenchem com buracos. A luz nasce, morre e é tragada para o vácuo. Rostos distantes se aproximam, mas não têm foco. Vozes me dizem que eu deveria prosseguir, mas estou nadando em um oceano completamente só. Tropeço no silêncio, mergulhando, me afogando, sufocando. Onde estou, pra onde estou indo?

Para lugar nenhum.

Eu e você entramos na última ilusão dos Cem Arredores Falsos, onde o que perdurava era apenas um poço de profunda escuridão. Ali a floresta queimada e o solo devastado não estavam presentes, dali eu não podia ver os portões de Konoha. Ali, em frente aos meus olhos, ao alcance das minhas mãos, estava a Kyuubi - presa em correntes.

Depois de ser reduzido a este estado primordialmente humilhante, o demônio-raposa queria nada além de me reduzir a cinzas. E isso se mostrava claramente em seus olhos. Era como se eu estivesse levando várias injeções de ódio líquido ao mesmo tempo.

Confesso que ao contrário do que eu esperava e a despeito do que eu estava prestes a fazer, poucos pensamentos me passaram pela cabeça naquela hora. Não sei, talvez tenha sido algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa psicológico. Talvez algum tipo de neurotransmissor responsável pela auto-preservação, que falha quando um ninja precisa fazer o seu dever.

Tudo isso porque eu sempre pensei que por ter visto a morte inúmeras vezes, morrer não seria algo tão dramático assim.

Os olhos da Kyuubi espreitaram os meus solenemente, fazendo com que ela parasse subitamente de se mover para me observar. Por pouco tempo nos encaramos, olho no olho, há menos de três metros de distância. Até que seu focinho arreganhou-se em um sorriso macabro e me desferiu uma torrente de palavras venenosas.

"Tolo mortal! Finalmente apareceis sem clones?!" Som de correntes e caudas se sacudindo foi ouvido. "Vós tens muita audácia de prender-me e colocar-me sob jugo!" Deu uma pausa de efeito, para então rugir e enviar na minha direção uma onda de _kamaitachi_. "MORREREIS!"

Permaneci parado, recebendo o chakra de vento cortante, sem me incomodar em esquivar e apenas protegendo-o enquanto você chorava assustado. Por que motivo? Pode ser talvez que eu já não quisesse mais agarrar-me à vida, e sim mostrar ao monstro que ela seria dada de bom grado, - o que fez a Kyuubi parar em meia surpresa por um momento.

Tudo o que me lembro sobre o choque das lâminas invisíveis vindo contra a minha pele é de uma mera sensação de frio. Uma impressão de que algo gelado havia tocado o lado esquerdo do meu rosto, logo abaixo do olho. Senti vagamente o sangue me escorrer pela face até aterrissar contra a gola da minha blusa, manchando o azul.

"Humano,"

A criatura monstruosa rosnou, exalando fogo e destruição entre a escuridão maciça ao meu redor. Mesmo no estado vulnerável que as correntes a seguravam, ela era capaz de me dar um calafrio na espinha através de suas palavras.

"o que pretendes fazer aqui sem nem ao menos seu pequenino exército?" O ar que o monstro exalou era o suficiente para me sacudir os cabelos, e ali ele teve certeza da minha aparente fragilidade. "A não ser que vós não tenhais vindo sozinho, é claro."

"Eu estou sozinho".

_Eu nunca estive tão sozinho a minha vida inteira._

"Mesmo? Não estás com medo?"

"Estou apavorado."

"Então, por que não fugis?"

Tive que esboçar um sorriso dado à pergunta quase inocente do monstro, que ainda me olhava de forma absolutamente intrigada.

"Porque sou o pilar dessa vila."

"É mesmo?" Ele pareceu novamente satisfeito quanto à resposta, como se eu estivesse aparentemente tornando tudo mais fácil. Quem sabe um pouco sobre construções deve saber que quando se quer derrubar uma casa corrompe-se primeiro a fundação. "Então vos quebrarei, o pilar, e destruirei esta pilha de cacos que chamais de Konoha."

Eu acompanhei sua linha de pensamento. A frase não deveria ter me surpreendido, mas não pude evitar o brilho de ódio queimando meu olhar ao ouvi-la ser dita na voz gutural da raposa.

"Mesmo que você me mate, o suporte não será quebrado. Eu sou aquele que herdou o legado do Shodai-sama... o legado de fogo de Konoha. Acima de ser Namikaze Minato..." As palavras na parte detrás da minha capa queimaram minhas costas com seu significado. "Eu sou o Yondaime Hokage."

Ao ouvir a menção à Hashirama-sama a Kyuubi quase sorriu em deboche, me dirigindo outra onda de vento que agora acertara meu braço direito. A manga branca da capa rasgou-se e tingiu-se rapidamente de vermelho, e para nova surpresa do demônio reação zero foi mostrada na minha expressão.

Ele continuou a me olhar fixamente, seus dentes afiados arreganhados em divertimento há poucos metros de distância.

"Não importa quantos venham invadir Konoha depois de mim... Um novo Hokage que herdou a minha vontade deverá ser a nova fundação desta vila e protegê-la." Deixei que meus olhos desviassem rapidamente para onde Sarutobi-sama estaria fora da ilusão, e pude jurar que por um momento ele me devolveu um olhar afirmativo. "A partir daqui, assim como Shodai-sama, eu deixo com o Sandaime-sama. Está fora de minhas mãos."

Aquele monstro que havia vindo apenas para roubar nossa felicidade, matar as pessoas que amamos e destruir nossos sonhos.

"Vós não sois do Clã Senju, não podeis suprimir o meu poder. Vede, humano, não sois ninguém!"

A Kyuubi tinha razão. Eu não nascera em um dia especial, nem em uma família especial, nem com poderes especiais. Eu não nascera com uma kekkei genkai, nem com inteligência excepcional, nem com poderes acima da média. Eu não nascera importante o suficiente para ser alguém insubstituível. Não nascera nem ao menos em um grande clã de ninjas.

Meus parentes não eram shinobis, nem nenhuma descendência de guerreiros lendários. Meu pai era apenas um pastor de ovelhas, um camponês sem nenhum atrativo e de conhecimento rudimentar e intelecto raso. Mas o que dá o direito a um homem de ser chamado de homem?

_"Sabe o que caracteriza um homem como sendo bom no que ele faz, Minato? Alguém que se põe em risco por aquilo que julga importante. Não importa se você venha a ser um grande ninja, um simples vendedor de ramen ou um mero pastor de ovelhas como eu. Se for necessário, sacrifique-se por aquilo em que você acredita."_

_"Sacrificar, Otou-san?"_

_"Sim. Quando uma de minhas ovelhas se perde do rebanho, não importa que tipo de perigos eu tenha que enfrentar, eu irei atrás dela e a trarei de volta mesmo que tenha que arriscar a minha vida. Isso faz de mim um bom pastor."_

"Pode ser que eu não seja ninguém, mas Konoha me intitulou seu líder e eu a protegerei com a minha alma. Eu lutarei, mesmo que só seja o suficiente para ceder à minha vila apenas mais um segundo de vida." Você começou a se mexer nos meus braços, chorando, e meu olhar ganhou nova obstinação. "Mesmo que seja apenas por mais um segundo."

"O que dizeis?!"

"Não vou descansar enquanto houver algo como você ameaçando Konoha. Não irei mais permitir que meu povo sangre por sua causa." As palavras longínquas do meu pai vagaram na minha mente. "Eu quero ser... um bom pastor."

A Kyuubi fez um som de irritação irônica, sacudindo-se novamente em suas correntes e exalando fogo e vento cortante, que agora ricocheteava e me atingia do lado esquerdo da cintura e na perna direita, cortando a capa flamejada em duas partes.

"Eu serei um bom pastor." Visualizei a vila em minha mente, ainda de pé e lutando com todas as forças para impor sua resistência. Olhei para você. E sorri. "Eu me arriscarei pelas minhas ovelhas. Para que elas tenham vida, para que tenham esperança de futuro."

_Escuridão, escuridão, vasta escuridão. Se eu tivesse palavras difíceis meu discurso seria mais bonito, mas não seria uma solução. Nem ao menos teria sentido._

"Você pretende deixar Konoha em paz em algum momento num futuro próximo?"

"Não mesmo."

"Então não me deixa escolha."

Em resposta o demônio-raposa gargalhou com sua voz de mil águas, fazendo-a ressoar através do fogo e do escuro.

"Vós não podeis me segurar por muito mais tempo, humano! Eu serei livre! E quando for, partir-vos-hei, assim como a todos estes miseráveis e patéticos pontos de sujeira que chamais de amigos! TODOS EM PEDAÇOS!"

Isso provavelmente faria qualquer pessoa se escandalizar de medo e afastar-se, ainda mais há tão curta distância. Porém, ao invés, resolvi simplesmente sorrir maliciosamente para a raposa-demônio.

"Tá, claro. O que disser, pequena Kyuubi." Um estalo de deboche saiu de meus lábios enquanto o coloquei delicadamente no chão ao meu lado, seu choro alto finalmente chamando a atenção da criatura.

"O que é isto? Uma refeição, talvez?" o demônio sorriu, lambendo seus dentes famintos. "Maravilhoso! Crianças são as mais deliciosas! Especialmente as recém-nascidas!"

Não dei chance ao comentário mordaz, apenas dirigi meu olhar a você. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, dois filetes de lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas enquanto chorava com toda a força que podia.

"Eu decidi salvar esta vila de você, monstro." Murmurei entre dentes. As orelhas da raposa se levantaram em surpresa ao ouvir isso. "Eu perdi minha esposa... Muitos amigos... Mas..." Há esta altura dirigi o olhar ao demônio, revelando olhos transbordando de ódio fervente ao lembrar-me de Kushina. "Não vou perder meu único filho para você." Me virei para olhar para você mais uma vez. "E agora sei que esta é a única maneira que tanto Konoha quanto ele ficarão em segurança."

A raposa rosnou para mim, se virando com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Tolo. Vós nunca vos livrareis de mim. Eu sou eterno, nunca morrerei."

Por um momento ficamos em silêncio. O fogo crepitava entre a escuridão, o seu choro ressoava entre as correntes de vento, o meu sangue escorria petulantemente. O som...

_O som da morte._

"Entendo", sussurrei. "Sendo assim, você em nenhuma circunstância terá medo de mim?"

"Nem em um milhão de anos."

"Então isto quer dizer que não faz idéia do que estou prestes a fazer com você."

A raposa me olhou de forma curiosa, me observando começar uma seqüência de selos. Apesar de ter sido a primeira vez que o jutsu estava de fato sendo utilizado, o monstro reconheceu que se tratava de um _fuuinjutsu_ imediatamente, seus olhos se arregalando em choque.

"Não ousarias!!"

**_Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho..._**

Uma luz fraca se fez a partir das minhas mãos insinuando o jutsu, já que estávamos entre a completa escuridão. A luz se chocou com seus olhos, e a raposa-demônio rugiu um urro monstruoso que sacudiu a terra em sua agonia, as correntes se sacudindo.

"Ah. É fruto da minha imaginação ou você parece estar com medo agora, hein?" Fiz outro som de deboche e continuei, enquanto a raposa se sacudia, esquecendo que ainda estava debaixo de minha prisão.

"Vós sabeis muito bem que não poderás me manter em cativeiro por tempo deveras longo! Morrerás no processo! Eu escaparei!" O demônio gritou.

"Bem, de uma forma isso até me ajuda, porque não pretendo te manter aí nessas correntes por muito tempo mesmo."

"O que dizeis?"

"Eu vou te selar, raposa. De modo que você nunca mais escape. Não dessa vez."

_**Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro...**_

"Morrerás uma morte inútil." O demônio disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Quaisquer buraco infernal onde tentardes me selar não irá me prender por muito tempo."

"Não, eu sei que não irá." Eu disse simplesmente, como se este fosse apenas um fato já pensado.

**_Serpente, Javali, Bode, Coelho, Cachorro, Rato, Pássaro, Cavalo, Serpente._**

Minhas mãos se juntaram, uma palma contra a outra, os dedos esticados. Meus olhos cravaram nos da raposa com uma fúria que eu jamais imaginei que possuía.

**_"Fuuinjutsu: SHIKI FUUJIN!"_**

-

-

-

-


	4. Parte Quatro

_**Nota Autoral:** Yo! (aquela que esqueceu de atualizar aqui novamente) Ontem, dia 09 de Novembro de 2008, esta história finalmente foi escrita até o seu final. Devo adiantar para vocês que ela contém seis capítulos, e que realmente me surpreendeu por não ter ficado tão ruim. xD Espero que tenham paciência com ela e a apreciem e revisem! Em todo caso, obrigada desde já! _

_**Nota Autoral 2: **Para quem está acompanhando Himitsu, agora eu vou tomar vergonha na cara e me concentrar nele totalmente. 8D_

_**Disclaimer: **O Minato me pertence. Mas só o Minato._

* * *

**-**

**Shiki Fuujin**

(Parte Quatro)

_por Pitty Moraes_

**-**

**-**

E é assim, Naruto. É este o ponto em que a minha vida acaba e a sua começa. Talvez fosse poético dizer que nós éramos tão ligados, tão parecidos, tão unidos, você tão meu filho e eu tão seu pai, que a linha da sua vida teve que emendar-se na minha. E por esse motivo nós não poderíamos jamais coexistir.

Para que você vivesse, eu não poderia estar vivo.

Mas seja isso real ou não, finalmente te disseram a verdade, e agora você segura a capa flamejada nas mãos e se pergunta por quê. Neste exato momento você olha para trás e se pergunta o motivo de tudo.

Quer saber a razão? Quer saber a causa? Aposto que ninguém nunca pôde te explicar, pois até hoje ninguém entendeu a razão de eu ter feito o que fiz. Você quer saber o motivo? Ele é mais simples do que parece.

_**Porque eu te amo.**_

"Precisamos de um espião ANBU dentro do Clã Uchiha."

Eu disse, finalmente me virando contra a luz da janela da sala Hokage, meu olhar oscilando entre os rostos dos quatro conselheiros administrativos da vila - Sarutobi-sama, Danzou, Homura e Koharu.

Depois de toda a minha obsessiva reunião de informações e descobertas, eu me vi entre a cruz e a espada. Era fato que eu já me decidira que teria uma base concreta antes de sair acusando quem quer que fosse. Porém, e se eu estivesse realmente certo, e Uchiha Fugaku não fosse o real líder da rebelião? E se fosse realmente quem eu pensava ser...? E se ele planejasse atacar Konoha em breve? Era preciso fazer algo. Era preciso encontrar uma maneira de obter informações sobre os eventuais planos deles envolvendo o destino da vila.

E qual seria o primeiro passo? Contar com a opinião dos sub-líderes de Konoha? Apesar de eu ainda não ter a mínima intenção de confiar ao conselho a informação de que Uchiha Madara estava decididamente vivo, algo precisava ser feito no meio tempo.

Porém, ao contrário do que eu esperava, os rostos deles não mostraram surpresa pela minha súbita sugestão de espionagem a um clã aparentemente fiel de Konoha. Danzou simplesmente dirigiu um sorriso torto a Sarutobi-sama, e eu pude jurar que eu havia acertado um dardo inflamado no Sandaime pela simples menção do assunto.

"Sou da mesma opinião, e esta já teria entrado em vigor não fosse a negativa de nosso Terceiro. Porém, creio eu que ao invés de ser um ANBU, este espião precisa ser alguém de dentro, pois o pior inimigo é o inimigo íntimo."

As palavras de Danzou vieram entusiasmadas demais pro meu gosto, me fazendo crer que ele estava esperando por essa deixa há muito tempo. O fato de querer usar um membro do próprio clã para traí-lo não estava nos meus planos iniciais, e de forma instantânea me incomodou terrivelmente, apesar de, de certa maneira ele estar com razão. Para um espião ter sucesso ele precisa ser em primeiro plano confiável ao alvo.

"E quem seria esta pessoa?"

À minha pergunta Homura olhou inquisitivamente para Sarutobi-sama, e tendo recebido sua confirmação, me respondeu.

"Um dos prodígios do clã, Uchiha Shisui."

Isso fez as minhas entranhas retorcerem. Não era nem de perto o que eu havia pensado quando estava originalmente estudando as possibilidades do meu Dossiê Uchiha.

"O quê?!" O choque me fez levantar da cadeira e bater com as mãos no tampo da mesa. "Mas ele é só um garoto! É ainda mais novo que Kakashi!!"

"Sim, porém, é a escolha certa. A própria rede de informação da sua ANBU descobriu que Shisui foi selecionado por Uchiha Fugaku como agente disfarçado, não? Devemos crer que ele é o cabo das informações internas que estão vazando? Se der tudo certo, para nós ele será como um perfeito agente duplo."

Continuei a olhá-lo, incrédulo. Minhas mãos contraídas em punhos, como se eu estivesse prestes a bater em alguma coisa, embora não soubesse ainda no que.

"O melhor cão de caça é aquele que é totalmente leal. Como ainda é um garoto, seus ideais e mente são capazes de serem moldados e convencidos."

"Ele ama a vila, e não é apegado às divisões entre os clãs... Em longo prazo podemos usar isso a nosso favor." Koharu emendou.

Dirigi meu olhar estarrecido ao Sandaime, totalmente parado, ainda de pé, incapaz de voltar para a cadeira. Os punhos ainda contraídos.

"Moldado? Convencido? Usar... a nosso favor?" Ele não disse nada em resposta, apenas continuou me olhando, visivelmente rígido. "O conselho só pretende usá-lo e... quando ele não for mais necessário, jogá-lo fora? Vocês fazem idéia do inferno que esse menino terá que viver?!"

"Qualquer shinobi deveria sentir-se orgulhoso em servir a Konoha por meio de sacrifício. Ainda mais em se tratando de um Uchiha, normalmente não confiável." Homura disse, sua voz monótona.

"Não." Trinquei os dentes involuntariamente, meu tom categórico. "Eu não concordo. Enquanto eu for Hokage, jamais permitirei que sacrifiquem uma criança em prol de uma causa da qual ela não tem culpa."

Dito isto, Danzou me fuzilou com o olhar. Se olhar matasse, ali eu cairia morto. Koharu dirigiu-se a mim novamente.

"Yondaime, o Hokage é aquele que hasteia a bandeira de sangue, e não quem é a própria bandeira de sangue." Ela tomou minha mão direita na sua, usando força nos dedos para abrir meu punho em palma novamente. "É ele quem escolhe os que sujarão as mãos para manter a vila segura, não é ele quem suja suas mãos. Konoha não pode ter um pedestal manchado de sangue. Escolher a quem irá sujá-las em seu lugar... isso que é pedido de você."

Enquanto ela falava, senti a tensão crepitando pelas paredes, uma sensação de engano subindo pela minha garganta. Era isso que queriam de mim? Que eu sacrificasse outros pela minha vila? Não era este o meu dever? Não era o dever do Hokage salvar Konoha? Um Kage não deveria ser quem protegeria sua vila a qualquer custo? Mas o que eles estavam me dizendo era totalmente o contrário da filosofia do Shodai.

Retirei minha mão da dela de forma descortês, enojado pela minha própria falta de visão. Eu havia sido inocente demais.

"Querendo ser piedoso você está fugindo da realidade. Se não é capaz de fazer isso, nunca houve em você o pré-requisito para ser o Quarto."

"Por essas e outras sempre fui contra o fato de um fedelho ser ordenado o líder da vila..." Danzou sussurrou vitorioso, alto o suficiente para que metade do País do Fogo ouvisse.

Mantive-me imóvel, tentando não mergulhar para sempre nos tacos de madeira. Quanta ingenuidade.

"Não. Não permitirei que joguem mais uma criança no redemoinho do inferno. Eu já vi mortes desnecessárias demais. Eu já vi gente sofrendo inutilmente o bastante em todos esses anos de guerra." Como um _flash_, minha mente me trouxe uma imagem de Obito. Meus olhos foram instintivamente direcionados para a gaveta em que eu guardara o dossiê. "Por isso não posso permitir. Mesmo que eu esteja vagando entre a realidade e os meus ideais, não vou deixar que destruam a vida de mais ninguém."

O olhar de Danzou enviou faíscas elétricas ininterruptas em direção ao meu, dignas de _Chidori_.

"Há essa altura você já deveria saber que o preceito de Konohagakure é sacrifique um e salve milhares. Hashirama-sama tinha consciência disso quando decretou que a ANBU os espionasse. Se não for capaz de fazer algo assim... não pode ser um Hokage."

_Existe algo que eu sei..._

_Existe uma razão pela qual não haverem mais sacrifícios assim..._

Para salvar Konoha de Madara e dos Uchiha, não pude permitir que meu sacrifício fosse um garoto inocente. O equívoco original havia sido a proposta de união de interesses feita aos Uchiha por Konoha. Desde o começo havia erros, erros esses que foram continuamente somados por gerações... Apesar de que naquela época, qualquer um veria que mesmo no princípio os Uchiha e os Senju haviam sido como água e óleo.

E sendo assim, para quê tantos mártires? Essa vila não devia ter se acostumado a erguer-se sobre vidas de pessoas, ainda mais quando já houve tantas mortes. Gente demais já havia se sujeitado à auto-renúncia inutilmente, sem que nada de fato mudasse.

Quantas pessoas mais seria preciso que morressem para que os homens percebessem que pessoas demais já haviam morrido? Quando pararíamos de usar carne, lágrimas e sangue como pavimento para que tivéssemos futuro? Mas se mesmo assim fosse necessário, se realmente fosse preciso um último holocausto... Naquele dia eu já havia decidido.

**Meu sacrifício seria eu.**

"_...o preceito de Konohagakure é sacrifique um e salve milhares."_

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._ Respiração congelada no escuro. O tempo em _slow motion_, tão devagar quanto câmera lenta. O ar tão denso que poderia ser cortado com uma kunai. Sons diabólicos, sons das profundezas do inferno. Uma risada mórbida. O som da morte. O som...

_O som esmagador do silêncio._

Meus olhos vagaram sobriamente ao redor, a sensação de letargia perpetrando novamente. O cheiro do fogo do altar sendo montado em holocausto. O sentimento de desespero, de tentar fazer com que a dor de ter que abandonar meu próprio filho parecesse menos real, convencê-la de que adquirisse menos razão para existir.

Evitá-la e negá-la. A partir do momento em que a proclamasse ela passaria a existir de verdade.

Minhas mãos ainda contraídas uma palma contra a outra, o olhar ainda selado com o da Kyuubi. Até que os sons malignos se traduziram em uma voz sombria e gutural que enunciou apenas uma frase.

"Qual é o seu sacrifício?"

_Tic, tac, tic, tac..._ O tempo em _slow motion_. O ar denso. O nada da escuridão roendo meus nervos como um cachorro roendo um osso. Minha voz saindo estrangulada sem que eu pudesse fazer nada quanto a isso.

"Meu sacrifício sou eu..."

Realmente, morrer é algo dramático.

Porém, em certa época eu não pensaria muito a esse respeito. Para ser sincero, eu estava com minha atenção focada em outra coisa completamente diferente desde a reunião com os conselheiros. E isso era tão verdade que volta e meia Kushina e eu discutíamos o fato de eu estar ou não totalmente, irrevogavelmente, inexplicavelmente obcecado. Exatamente como naquele dia.

"...e eu comprei o enxoval todo laranja! O que você acha, Minato? Laranja é uma cor linda, não é?" Kushina disse mal se contendo de excitação, segurando um macacão infantil de um coral cegante nas mãos. Resisti ao impulso de colocar meus óculos de sol para então conseguir olhar diretamente para a pequena peça de roupa, mas calculei que se eu o fizesse ela provavelmente ficaria ofendida. Era quase hilário observar a palheta de cores bizarra que sua mãe tinha em mente para as paredes do seu quarto.

"Sim, claro..." Eu concordei sem muito entusiasmo, minha atenção ainda conectada aos problemas da vila – agora facilmente correlacionados com o nome 'Uchiha'. Além do mais, creio que admirar enxoval de bebê não seja uma coisa essencialmente masculina. A única coisa que os pais realmente admiram nesse processo todo são os filhos em si, e bom... Você ainda não havia nascido.

Sentado na quina da cama eu tentava manter ao menos o subconsciente ligado nos comentários dela sobre os macacões espalhados sobre a colcha, para que pudesse ao menos dizer alguns 'a-hã' em horas estratégicas. Ali eu percebi que precisaria ter dois cromossomos X para entender tamanha excitação.

Ela seguiu discorrendo sobre tecidos, sapatinhos, meiinhas, babadores, mamadeiras, chupetas... E eu aproveitei para ir me recostando na cama. Todos os problemas que giravam dia e noite na minha cabeça já me impediam de dormir direito. Eu não conseguira ter uma noite inteira de sono desde que começara a desenvolver o _Shiki Fuujin_, e em contrapartida, ter que lidar com os Uchiha e mais todas as funções administrativas da vila estava me deixando completamente exausto.

Então fui recostando, meio zonzo de sono. E recostando... E recostando… E dormi, enquanto uma pequena parte consciente da minha mente me dizia que Kushina não ficaria feliz em perceber que passara alguns minutos falando sozinha.

Mas de repente o pensamento sumiu, e era um sonho.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que se tratava de um sonho, algo parecia gritar que ele era real o suficiente para querer me dizer alguma coisa. Talvez a forma de o meu subconsciente me contar o que tinha capturado nas entrelinhas.

_Olhos vermelhos... Olhos vermelhos de sharingan__?_

Tentei olhar mais de perto, mas minha visão estava estranhamente desfocada. Por mais que eu estreitasse os olhos e tentasse reconhecer as feições daquela pessoa, dali parecia quase impossível. As únicas coisas que eu conseguia distinguir com certeza eram o vermelho dos olhos e seu sorriso, tão largo que parecia machucar seu rosto.

Continuei me aproximando. Cada passo que eu dava para frente o portador do sharingan dava para trás. Seria Shisui? Ou quem sabe Obito? Mas como eu poderia me lembrar de Obito com olhos vermelhos, se eu nunca o vira assim?

Ele morrera antes que eu o visse com sua _kekkei genkai_. Sonhar com Obito não me parecia tão inesperado, mas sonhar com Obito com sharingan nos olhos era meio inútil e sem sentido. Mesmo dormindo eu procurava encontrar algum tipo de lógica para estar sonhando aquilo.

Vendo que a tentativa de aproximação não tivera sucesso, procurei questionar a figura à minha frente, perguntá-lo se ele se tratava mesmo do meu ex-aluno. E se fosse, o que ele estava fazendo no meu sonho? Porém, logo que abri a boca uma pressão estranha se formou nos meus lábios. Eu não conseguia falar. Nenhum som saía de mim.

Olhei de novo para o Uchiha crendo que ele tinha algo a ver com isso, e de uma expressão neutra o que vi estampado nas sombras do seu rosto me chocou. Os olhos vermelhos estavam estranhamente não amigáveis, cheios de algum segredo que eles não pareciam querer compartilhar. Seu sorriso agora era irônico e sarcástico.

E então ele sumiu.

Inesperadamente e contra toda a minha razão, isso me incomodou. Algo que me dava a certeza de que aquele homem de olhos rubros era um presságio ruim, e que se eu o deixasse agir livremente me tiraria tudo o que me era precioso. Uma coisa impensável e embasada em absolutamente nada, mas que me fez muito sentido na hora.

Comecei a correr loucamente. Parte de mim tinha consciência que meu corpo físico estava exausto e tratava de me manter sempre passos atrás do Uchiha, o que era consideravelmente inédito para mim. Eu sempre era mais rápido que qualquer um. _**Sempre**_. Mas ao que parecia, meu sonho estava ignorando essa parcela da realidade, tão elementar quanto a lei da física que nos mantém grudados no chão.

Logo eu o perdi de vista, e comecei a vagar sem rumo no meio do nada. Ainda nenhum som saía da minha boca. Ainda eu não conseguia correr mais rápido.

Foi então que avistei. No meio de uma área devastada estava a pequena casa em que eu e Kushina morávamos. Cansado demais para pensar se aquilo ainda era sonho ou se eu finalmente tinha acordado, entrei pela porta, sendo recepcionado pela visão mais estranha que já havia visto na vida.

Apesar de nada ter mudado do lado de fora, o vazio gritava pelas nossas janelas brancas. Não havia nenhuma sensação da presença de Kushina ali dentro. Não havia sensação de presença alguma. A casa estava solidamente ali, mas isso significava pouco, pra não dizer que não significava nada.

Algo sobre isso me desesperou.

Corri para a janela, e olhei novamente pra fora e pelo caminho em que eu havia vindo. Agora eu podia ver Konoha totalmente devastada e deserta, as cinzas entregues ao vento. Não havia absolutamente ninguém, nada além da destruição.

Um relance e o homem dos olhos vermelhos surgiu novamente, apenas para desaparecer outra vez atrás de mim.

Eu o segui como pude, deslizando pelo corredor, e me lembrando vagamente que apesar do _corredor_ se chamar _corredor_, Kushina não gostava que ninguém _corresse_ por ele ou arruinaria os tacos de madeira clara. A súbita e exótica lembrança foi facilmente empurrada para o canto mais obscuro da minha mente enquanto eu voltava a correr, ouvindo sons abafados vindos do seu futuro quarto. Os primeiros sons do sonho inteiro.

Despontei pela porta do quarto cuidadosamente pintado de laranja, entrando de supetão. Como um ninja experiente eu deveria saber que nunca se deve encarar um inimigo de frente sem um plano, sem nem ao menos avaliar as condições e as estratégias alternativas. Nunca se deve fazer algo tão estúpido como chegar assim, anunciadamente. Mas logo eu percebi que se eu não fizesse alguma coisa depressa, em breve não haveria um motivo bom o suficiente para que eu não fosse estúpido.

"Finalmente nos encontramos, Yondaime Hokage."

A voz veio do homem de olhos vermelhos, que agora parecia livre de sombras e completamente visível a mim. Ele usava uma armadura carmesim antiga, seus cabelos muito negros eram compridos e se arrepiavam na parte de trás. Em uma das mãos ele segurava um bebê que chorava pelos pés, de cabeça para baixo. Na outra segurava um hitaiate de Konoha. Imediatamente o reconheci como uma das estátuas gigantescas no Vale do Fim.

"O q-...?!"

Me forcei a dizer algo, percebendo que finalmente conseguia falar. Mas a visão grotesca à minha frente me calou, me fazendo apenas continuar olhando fixamente nos olhos de sharingan. Algo meio idiota, diria eu, dado que esta sempre foi a principal fonte dos jutsus de ilusão do Clã Uchiha. E eu não estava particularmente ansioso para provar algo do gênero sem oferecer resistência.

Mas eu estava em um sonho. Meu sonho. Eu devia comandar ele, não? Ali era eu que devia decretar quem fazia o que, não é? Não? Ou será que desde o princípio eu já estava em um genjutsu?

Foi então que desviando da atração magnética do sharingan, meus olhos caíram sobre o bebê que ele segurava. Ele debatia-se em uma tentativa vã de soltar-se, chorando com toda a força que podia -, uma visão que deu uma paulada tão forte dentro de mim que imediatamente comecei a sentir a dor irradiando por todos os meus nervos. Todos os meus instintos paternos despertaram como se eu tivesse colocado o dedo na tomada.

Avancei como um relâmpago furioso atingindo um pára-raios, mas antes que pudesse chegar até ele o homem levantou uma mão em menção de me parar.

"Decida com cuidado antes de fazer a sua escolha."

"_Teme_, o que está dizendo?!" O ódio brilhou no meu olhar. "Devolva o meu filho! AGORA!"

Até que eu finalmente entendi o que o portador do sharingan queria dizer. Em sua outra mão jazia o hitaiate.

"Quem você realmente quer salvar?"

Era isso que ele queria: que eu escolhesse entre você e a vila. Escolhesse entre a pessoa que mais amei na vida e a Konoha que jurei proteger com tudo o que eu tinha.

"Nada pode substituir meu filho. Nada vale mais do que ele, nem mesmo Konoha." Eu disse, a dor irradiando pelo meu peito, e mesmo no sonho quase me impedindo de respirar.

"É mesmo? E por quê?"

_Por quê__? Como assim, por quê? Não é óbvio_?

Por uma fração de segundo eu hesitei, e o homem sorriu sarcasticamente para mim. Até que sem qualquer aviso, um demônio em forma de raposa surgiu atrás dele, e ele deixou que abocanhasse ambos de uma vez só.

Naquele momento eu não soube separar direito se as lágrimas e o grito haviam sido dentro ou fora do sonho.

_Por quê__? Isso é óbvio demais, Naruto. Não sei como ninguém entendeu._

_**Porque eu te amo.**_

"NÃO!" Eu gritei histericamente, levantando da posição deitado direto para a posição de pé, alterando a inércia de forma tão absurda que por certo tempo o planeta pareceu ter esquecido-se de se mover.

"Minato?! O que foi?!" Kushina gritou de volta, alarmada, jogando pelos ares o que quer que fosse que ela estava segurando.

"Naruto! Mada-..., a Kyuu-...!" Eu parei de me explicar considerando que estava perdendo tempo precioso, abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto que nem um foguete; o que mesmo para mim não fez o mínimo sentido. Mas isso era última coisa para qual eu ligaria no momento.

Kushina veio correndo logo atrás de mim, nós dois deslizando pelo corredor até eu finalmente contemplar o quarto de paredes corais completamente vazio. Não havia Madara, nem Kyuubi, nem hitaiate de Konoha. Muito menos bebê.

Ofegante, eu caí de joelhos contra o umbral da porta, minha respiração irregular, o coração batendo desgovernadamente contra meus pulmões.

_Mesmo hoje você ainda pergunta por quê__?_

_**Porque eu te amo.**_

"Minato... O que foi? O que houve...?" Ela tentava fazer censo do que eu conseguia dizer entre as curtas tragadas de ar, sem sucesso. Minhas palavras ainda histéricas demais para fazerem algum sentido. "Foi só um pesadelo."

"E-eu-eu sei..." De joelhos eu a segurei pela cintura, comprimindo meu rosto contra a barriga dela. Você aparentemente não gostou da minha intromissão no seu espaço, e me chutou - o que me fez sorrir em meio ao choro descontrolado. "Agora eu sei..."

Algum tempo se passou até que eu conseguisse me acalmar e recuperar meu autocontrole shinobi. O que me assustou, pois eu nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma havia passado por uma situação que me fizesse sair de mim daquele jeito.

Esse negócio de ser pai não é brincadeira. Devia ser altamente contra-indicado pra gente com tendência a ataques cardíacos.

Como Jiraiya-sensei veio nos fazer uma visita, sentamos todos na sala de estar, eu tentando prestar atenção na conversa, inutilmente. Volta e meia meus pensamentos voavam para longe, tentando lembrar do pesadelo que tinha de forma inesperada fugido da minha memória. Eu sabia que havia sido alguma coisa a ver com Madara e com você. Mas não conseguia mais me lembrar o que.

"Você tem andado distraído ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada..."

Ah, isso estava mexendo com a minha cabeça. Literalmente falando. Talvez eu só estivesse ficando muito paranóico. Talvez os Uchiha fossem totalmente inocentes, Madara estivesse descansando em seu túmulo há mais de oitenta anos, e eu estivesse cavando um buraco desnecessário, como um tatu cego.

Mas fosse cego ou não, o tatu havia achado alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que não teria encontrado se não fosse tão fundo.

"Quando está querendo esconder algo, sim. Ele não sabe mentir. A que eu sou grata, porque sempre sei quando está tramando alguma coisa."

Kushina me dirigiu um olhar significativo. Eu sabia que ela só estava fingindo estar tudo bem porque eu estava tentando agir como uma pessoa normal para meu sensei, e ela não queria afundar meu barco. Mas para mim o círculo havia se fechado, e agora tudo parecia apenas um eco – um eco vazio, destituído de sentido, de significado, ou interesse.

Um interesse que só seria recuperado no dia seguinte, em uma luta da qual eu já sabia desde o princípio que não poderia sair como vencedor.

_Por isso... Por isso meu sacrifício só podia ser eu. Entendeu, Naruto?_

Quebrei o contato visual com a raposa por um momento, me virando para encarar o ser atrás de mim. O Shinigami era algo totalmente diferente do que eu jamais havia visto, algo que faria mesmo um homem adulto gritar de medo. Mas não a mim.

Não porque eu era mais forte ou mais corajoso. Não porque eu era especial em algum sentido. Não tinha nada realmente a ver comigo. Era simplesmente pelo fato de que ali eu já havia tomado a minha decisão. Eu já havia emitido minha própria sentença na corte ninja, por ter escolhido você em detrimento de Konoha.

Eu estaria mentindo para mim mesmo se quisesse dividir meu motivo para fazer o que estava fazendo em duas partes. Como Hokage, eu não queria admitir a minha motivação mais forte, mas era algo que eu não podia mais esconder. As pessoas suspeitariam.

Observei enquanto o deus da morte sorria maliciosamente para mim, e o espectro da minha alma se projetava entre nós, envolto em seus cabelos prateados. Ele levantou uma mão com um terço de contas, se preparando, e um arrepio gelado me passou pela espinha, mas foi logo defasado pelo torpor da letargia.

Eu voltei a olhar para meus olhos refletidos nos da raposa como se eles pertencessem a outra pessoa, seu choro alto ecoando em algum lugar paralisado da minha mente. A raposa-demônio praguejava. Fechei os olhos, enquanto a sensação estranha de dormência começava a se alastrar novamente.

As palavras da Kyuubi correram na minha cabeça sem som, como se eu as estivesse lendo ao invés de estar ouvindo-as. Até que eu cheguei a uma parte onde todas estavam escritas em letras maiúsculas, e a urgência do conteúdo me golpeou como uma bigorna na cabeça, me fazendo ter a sensação de que eu fora empurrado e caíra estatelado no chão. Porém, abrindo os olhos, eu vi que estranhamente ainda estava de pé.

A raposa rugiu ameaçadora novamente, as correntes se soltando de forma gradativa.

"Tu não poderás me selar em si mesmo! Eu sou deus! Sou exaltado entre as nações! Meu chakra é infinito e temido nos confins da terra!! MORRERÁS, HUMANO!"

_Fator quatro:_ _**Separação de Chakra**_

Eu tive que sorrir, dado à insinuação da raposa. Eu sabia quem eu estava enfrentando, eu tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Eu sabia muito bem que não sobreviveria. Que tipo de ameaça é capaz de coagir um homem fadado a morte?

A única coisa que eu tinha em mente era o meu pesadelo, agora relembrado. Eu não permitiria que Madara jamais colocasse suas mãos na Raposa de Nove Caudas novamente. E só havia uma maneira de fazer isso.

"Você tem razão, seu chakra é grande demais para ser selado apenas no meu corpo." Eu confessei. "Além disso, você conseguiria se libertar facilmente com tal poder. Porém, chakra e corpo trabalham juntos, exatamente como o _Yin_ e _Yang_. Sendo assim..." Olhei novamente para você no chão, e comecei a fazer uma longa seqüencia de selos. "Eu vou separá-lo em dois, para que nunca possa se libertar…"

Agora eu me lembro bem. Isso remonta nos meus tempos de ANBU, onde um dos membros do meu esquadrão era um homem que usava uma máscara de águia.

Nós nunca mostrávamos nossos rostos durante o serviço, mas qualquer um de nós reconheceria facilmente sua austeridade como sendo padrão de um dos membros do tradicional Clã Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hizashi – o mesmo shinobi que me anunciara a Kyuubi.

Lembro de observar durante algumas missões em como os movimentos dele eram leves, fluidos, quase como se fossem incapazes de infligir dano. Não eram golpes duros e brutos. Não eram pancadas de força. Eles eram de uma forma fascinantemente flexível, quase gentil. Quase como uma dança.

"Não seja ridículo."

Ele disse, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir meu comentário e jogando a máscara para um lado qualquer. É até engraçado comparar a forma como as pessoas se comportavam ao meu redor antes que eu me tornasse Hokage.

"É verdade. Se eu já não tivesse experimentado o _Jyuuken_ na pele, juraria que se tratava de balé ou algo assim."

Recebi um soco amistoso no braço, o que tornou irresistível a piada de que eu preferiria mil vezes um golpe normal como aquele a ter meus _tenketsus_ tampados. Hizashi assentiu com a cabeça e prometeu que se um dia viéssemos a nos atracar em uma batalha irracional ele tentaria ter piedade da minha corrente de chakra.

Consta nos parâmetros toscos de Jiraiya-sensei que existem três coisas que não se deve fazer em uma briga:

Xingar a mãe;

Puxar o cabelo;

Zoar com os _tenketsus_ alheios.

"Mas, falando sério, é uma pena que o estilo dos Punhos Leves seja restrito ao seu clã. Quem sabe as possibilidades que eu teria se pudesse somar o _Jyuuken_ aos meus dotes fabulosos...?" Eu disse, com uma falsa falsa modéstia, e o Hyuuga me olhou descrente. "Imagine só como os exércitos adversários me anunciariam, _'Corram para as colinas, lá vem o relâmpago dourado __**bailarino**__ de Konoha!_'"

Eu sei que Hiashi quase morreria do coração se ouvisse uma coisa dessas, mas diferente de seu irmão gêmeo, Hizashi levou na brincadeira. Ele era um dos poucos que não ostentava o exibicionismo Hyuuga como uma medalha olímpica, apesar de ser quase tão estóico quanto qualquer um deles.

"Você é impossível." O ANBU da Águia lamentou, em uma tentativa falha de não rir. "Não acho que precise de mais um título bizarro adicional... Os inimigos já fogem rápidos como gazelas o suficiente quando vêem a sua sombra chegando." Ele parou por um instante, percebendo algo. "E o que diabos você pensa que sabe sobre o nosso estilo, caro Lince?"

"Não muito." Confessei, lembrando de retirar a máscara branca de lince para qual ele apontara quando se dirigira a mim. "Só o que... todo mundo sabe."

"Que seria?"

"Que se chama _Jyuuken_, o taijutsu de punhos leves. Usado lado a lado com o doujutsu byakugan... E..." Desisti levantando as mãos e me rendendo. "Isso é tudo o que sei."

Ele pensou durante um momento, considerando se deveria me explicar ou não. É bem provável que fosse seguramente advertido a manter os segredos Hyuuga portões adentro... Porém, por um segundo, pude jurar que vi um brilho de rebeldia em seus olhos brancos. Logo após Hizashi começou a concentrar chakra nos dedos da mão esquerda.

"O que faz a diferença no _Jyuuken_ é que os jutsus estão enquadrados dentro do princípio do _Hakke_."

Franzi as sobrancelhas, demonstrando pouco ou nenhum entendimento.

"_Hakke_?"

"Exato, os 'Oito Trigramas', também conhecidos como 'Oito Sinais de Divinação'. Esse era um sistema muito usado pelos antigos para adivinhação da sorte e leitura de presságios. Mas com o tempo, acho que o conceito foi reduzido a se tornar parecido com o do _Maai_, o espaço de ataque até onde com um passo você consegue atingir seu oponente." A imagem de Hiashi executando o chamado _Hakke: Rokujuuyon-shou_ me veio à cabeça instantaneamente. "Dizem que se o adversário entrar no círculo do _Hakke_ é humanamente impossível fugir dos ataques."

"Dizem?"

"Sim..." Ele abaixou a cabeça, pensativo e ligeiramente incomodado. "Para falar a verdade só sei o básico sobre os _Hakkeshou_, já que somente são ensinados para a Família Principal."

De súbito, a curiosidade começou a me roer.

"Só para a Família Principal..."

Eu repeti, tentando manter minha voz no tom mais desinteressado o possível. Ainda não havia muito que eu compreendesse sobre a divisão extremamente incoerente e nada ética da família dele. A voz de Hizashi perdeu o tom amargo que ganhara e subiu um oitavo.

"Mas a questão é que o _Hakke_ não é necessariamente dependente do byakugan. É apenas uma maneira diferente de enxergar as coisas." Enquanto falava ele desenhou o diagrama _Taiji_ - conhecido como símbolo _Yin Yang_ - no chão de terra. "Você vê, por se basear no _Hakke_, o _Jyuuken_ parte do princípio de usar a fluidez da corrente de chakra contra si mesma. Se considerarmos o chakra como sendo uma energia de dois pólos, como o _Yin Yang_, ela é estável e difícil de ser cortada por ser equilibrada."

Decerto, isso fazia algum sentido. O princípio do _Yin Yang_ era baseado no equilíbrio entre os desiguais. Mesmo sendo diferentes, os lados preto e branco possuíam uma semente do outro em si, se complementando, incapazes de existirem um sem o outro.

Sendo assim, se o equilíbrio fosse quebrado, se os pólos fossem separados e impedidos de coexistirem lado a lado, o que aconteceria? Se o chakra funcionava exatamente como o diagrama _Taiji_, se ambas as polaridades que eram responsáveis pelo equilíbrio fossem separadas, ele se partiria?

"Isso mesmo." Hizashi respondeu. "É assim que funciona o _Jyuuken_. Somos capazes de partir objetos feitos de chakra e impedir a circulação das correntes de energia justamente porque com o _Hakke_ somos capazes de separar as polaridades do chakra, e assim impedi-lo de se concentrar."

Aquilo me acendeu uma luz.

Sabe, exatamente como nos desenhos animados, como quando um personagem tem uma idéia e lhe aparece uma lâmpada acesa sobre a cabeça. Enquanto caminhava para a Torre Hokage para apresentar meu relatório ao Sandaime, senti uma urgência de saber mais sobre o diagrama _Taiji_ e os 'Oito Trigramas'. Como se um dia se eu não o soubesse, isso desgraçaria tudo. Como sentar para fazer a primeira prova do Chuunin Shiken sem saber responder nem ao menos uma questão.

Devo confessar, era estranho. Desde que eu me tornara o Lince da ANBU, pra mim a vida havia se tornado uma questão de segundos, cada um deles minuciosamente esquadrinhado. E como se já não bastasse, eram tempos de guerra. Não se vivia muito como um ANBU a menos que se quisesse ver uma hora ou outra sua cabeça e corpo separados, há metros de distância um do outro.

Ser shinobi já era sentir a morte passando e sacudindo seus cabelos como o vento. Mas ser um ANBU era **ver** a morte. Era ver a morte de olhos bem abertos.

Sendo assim, naquela época eu já havia começado a queimar a vela em ambas as pontas. Passara a sorver o tempo como uma droga, mas não importava a quantidade, nunca era o suficiente.

Era como estar com síndrome de abstinência. Era como querer gritar em um lugar que exigia silêncio absoluto.

Quando me dei por mim me peguei desenhando o círculo do _Hakke_ no papel do relatório. No centro o diagrama _Taiji_, o _Yin Yang_, seu círculo equilibradamente majestoso. Nas bordas os 'Oito Trigramas', a circunferência do _Hakke_ delineando-se como um desenho infantil, sem uma real razão para existir.

Passei certo tempo mais observando o modo como os Hyuuga lutavam, e cozinhando a idéia do jutsu em banho-maria na minha cabeça. Antes mesmo de criar o _Rasengan_. Antes mesmo de começar a pensar nos princípios do _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. Antes de sequer sonhar em gerar o _Shiki Fuujin_. Aquele foi o primeiro jutsu que eu criei.

Usando como base o que Hizashi me dissera e muitas outras pesquisas em livros tão antigos quanto esquecidos, como o I Ching, o conceito da divisão completa de chakra se formou. Mas ironicamente foi pouquíssimo usado.

Uma coisa era fazer o que a elite Hyuuga fazia: separar e isolar pequenas partes da corrente de energia. Outra coisa completamente diferente era separar totalmente o chakra de uma pessoa. Somente a lembrança da única vez que eu o fizera me arrepiou os cabelos da nuca quando a memória me deixou e eu voltei forçadamente para o presente. A constatação do porquê o destino me causara naquela época a sensação de urgência.

Os olhos da Kyuubi se arregalaram e ela recomeçou a praguejar, se sacudindo com mais fúria ainda contra suas amarras. Se não estivéssemos dentro de uma ilusão de dimensão, temo que o planeta correria sérios riscos de sair de órbita.

Mas a ilusão não tocava o chão. Apesar de o monstro estar revolvendo todo o ar ao seu redor, o tremor não abalava o lugar onde você estava – ele não podia tocá-lo ou abocanhá-lo de surpresa, como fizera no meu pesadelo. Tendo isso em mente, continuei. Eu podia suportar as rajadas e cortes de vento sem problemas contanto que você ficasse ileso.

A curta seqüência de selos fluiu com facilidade, e uni ambas as mãos, abrindo-as logo depois emparelhadas lado a lado. Agora elas mostravam nas palmas o diagrama _Taiji_: o _Yin Yang_ e a superfície da circunferência do _Hakke_, que se duplicava abaixo dos meus pés.

Não deixei tempo o suficiente de raciocínio passar. Eu sabia que esse jutsu causaria uma dor excruciante. Eu não deveria ter tempo o bastante para pensar em desistir dele.

Sendo assim, estiquei os braços para os lados opostos, separando a parte _Yin_ da parte _Yang_. A pressão exercida foi como se eu estivesse tentando separar ímãs de polaridade inversa na marra. As duas partes se atraíam com tanta força eletromagnética que minhas mãos foram várias vezes forçadas a quase se unir de novo.

Não fiz caso disso.

Com um rompante de ignorância separei os lados de uma vez, o lado _Yin_ – negro – na minha mão esquerda, e o lado _Yang_ – branco – na minha mão direita. O diagrama _Taiji_ partiu-se em pedacinhos.

Corri, fechando o espaço curto entre mim e a Kyuubi, seu rugido ensurdecedor penetrando nos meus ouvidos impiedosamente. A sensação era estranha. Como se ao invés de estar correndo em velocidade eu estivesse caminhando, meus passos indo vagarosamente na direção do monstro, quase como se eu estivesse andando debaixo d'água.

Foi apenas uma investida. Minhas palmas tocaram o couro do monstro com selvageria, marcando uma trilha no ar respingando sangue.

"_**Hakke: Chakra Wakedori no Jutsu!"**_

Assim como o _Taiji_ nas minhas mãos, o chakra deixou as minhas _keirakurei_ partindo em direção às correntes de energia continuamente renovável do demônio. Talvez se eu tivesse o byakugan poderia ter visto enquanto as duas polaridades se separavam, uma para cada lado dentro da raposa, seu chakra gigantesco se tornando inútil. Mas ainda assim querendo me fatiar como pizza à francesa com rajadas de _Fuuton_.

Heh. Eu queria ver a cara de Madara juntando os pedacinhos de seu monstro preferido se quisesse usá-lo de novo.

Ouvindo os urros da Kyuubi, a força começava a querer me esvair teimosamente, minhas pernas tremendo. Tentei de tudo para manter minhas mãos paradas e continuar executando o jutsu, enquanto esperava o momento em que dor agonizante explodiria por todo o meu corpo. Seu chakra era tão gigantesco que separá-lo era quase o mesmo que com força humana tentar dividir continentes por sua linha fronteiriça. Uma total loucura.

O monstro rugia enlouquecidamente, fazendo minhas mãos chacoalharem com o excesso de esforço. Eu podia ouvir ao longe o seu choro, e ele estava me deixando aterrorizado. Incomparavelmente mais aterrorizado do que com a poça de sangue que começava a se formar debaixo dos meus pés, e a fraqueza que começava a me fazer vacilar.

Foi então que com um estampido o processo terminou. O pico de chakra partido me empurrou três metros de distância, me fazendo cair desajeitadamente próximo a você.

Eu tinha dividido o chakra de um _bijuu_ sem ter meu sistema nervoso despedaçado em frangalhos. Sem morrer de dor ou gritar. Eu não sabia dizer o que era mais forte, o alívio ou o choque. Fiquei parado no chão por três segundos esperando que algo viesse. Porque alguma coisa devia estar vindo. Se não fosse a dor seria a letargia. Eu esperei, mas nada aconteceu.

"O que está esperando?"

A voz no escuro me despertou, fazendo meus sentidos entrarem novamente em total alerta. Todos os outros sons haviam desaparecido. A Kyuubi havia sumido. Olhei ao redor, ainda sentado desajeitadamente no chão, a poça de sangue abaixo de mim tinha parado de jorrar. Tentei me levantar esperando a instabilidade que a hemorragia estava me causando, mas fui recepcionado com nada. Absolutamente nada.

Será que eu estava sonhando outra vez? Será que tudo não havia sido apenas um pesadelo louco e extremamente real, como aquele de antes? Uma hora eu acordaria. Acordaria aos berros e veria que apenas tinha adormecido outra vez, com Kushina desesperada tentando me acalmar. Minha Kushina. Minha Kushina viva. E os Uchiha apenas como a personificação do mal em meus sonhos. Talvez fosse tudo bobagem, delírios causados pelo estresse da vida de Hokage.

Porém, mesmo assim, só havia escuridão e silêncio ao meu redor. Um silêncio opressor, que me deixou ansioso. O que eu poderia fazer para acordar?

"O que está esperando aí?" A voz sussurrou de novo, me fazendo virar em um impulso em sua direção. "O que está esperando?"

"Oh."

Foi tudo o que pude dizer. A imagem à minha frente era como um espelho - e um espelho muito estranho, devo acrescentar. Um par de olhos azuis vivazes, que apesar de me encararem de forma divertida estavam olhando hiperativamente para vários outros lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Fios arrepiados de cabelos loiros se misturavam em direções contrárias acima de um hitaiate preto de Konoha. Seu sorriso largo não era como o do homem de olhos vermelhos em meu outro sonho. Ele não machucava seu rosto, pelo contrário, apenas amaciava suas feições. De modo tão radiante que qualquer um sentiria uma vontade incontrolável e imediata de sorrir também.

Olhei-o de cima a baixo algumas vezes, incrédulo, enquanto ele apenas sorria de volta para mim. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?! Por que os meus sonhos nunca faziam sentido algum?

Aquele era Namikaze Minato por volta dos quinze anos de idade. Aquele garoto era eu. Até que uma única palavra tirou o chão debaixo dos meus pés.

"Otou-san?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_**Nota Autoral 3:** Tá, o Minato não é meu, é do Kishimoto... Vocês, nem pra aliviar, hein! E olhem só, eu tenho sete reviews acumulados! Agora já posso responder! (saltita) o.o_

_Resposta aos reviews:_

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Eu quase morri de desidratação ao escrever o capítulo em que a Kushina morre (exagero detected). Eu sei, fui cruel... T.T Mas foi um mal necessário. O mínimo que se pode dizer é que essa história é... dramática. (chora) Muito obrigada por acompanhar e pela review!

**Belhinha Hyuuga:** Minato é o pai que toda mulher pediu para seus filhos! 8D

**Saky-chan Haruno:** Me desculpe por te fazer chorar. xD Desculpem a crueldade, desculpem, desculpem! (soterra-se)

**Lilith-Trm:** Muito obrigada! Fico feliz por esta fic ter cativado algumas pessoas, aind amais porque ela foi escrita sem muitas pretensões. Muito obrigada pelo review!

**Rita-chan:** Mulheeeer, você por aqui! (abraça) Não chores, Yon-sama resistirá bravamente até o capítulo seis! E quanto a eu perder a chance de mostrar o Neji? Jamais! Ele é a minha assinatura! 8D É, você tem razão, eu gosto de fazer os outros sofrerem... Um instinto um tanto sádico, mas fazer o que? Eu gosto de drama! Eu gosto de sofrimento! Eu gosto de lágrima! (insert evil laugh here) E que história é essa do Yondaime na sua banheira?! (indo tirar satisfações com certo loiro que trabalha para mim)

* * *


	5. Parte Cinco

_**Nota Autoral:** Olá! Finalmente o penúltimo capítulo dessa fic! Sim, eu esqueci de postar novamente (corta os pulsos com faquinha de rocambole), mas também não recebo muitas reviews dessa fic. Aí, por causa disso, facilmente me esqueço que tenho que postar aqui também. xD _

_**Nota Autoral 2: **Para quem está acompanhando Himitsu, sim, estou escrevendo, mas meu processo é lentíssimo... TT_TT_

_**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence._

* * *

**-**

**Shiki Fuujin**

(Parte Cinco)

_por Pitty Moraes_

**-**

**-**

"Otou-san?"

Ignorei a palavra como pude, empurrando-a para o lado, e continuei olhando estarrecido. Olhando, olhando, olhando... De boca aberta. Realmente, ele se parecia muito comigo. Eu diria que era uma cópia esculpida em carrara.

Porém, havia algo estritamente diferente. Sua atitude, seu olhar, sua forma de se mover hiperativamente pra lá e pra cá... Até mesmo sua voz. A maneira que tentava chamar minha atenção dizendo _'Anousa! Anousa!'._

Ele era todo Kushina.

"Nee, Otou-san?" O garoto viu que eu estava congelado no lugar e tentou se aproximar, sacudindo a mão direita na direção dos meus olhos, tentando me tirar do meu pequeno transe. "_Anousa! Anousa!_ Você vai ficar aí parado? Não vai falar comigo?"

"Ah... hã?"

Parecido comigo em aparência, parecido com Kushina em personalidade. Parecido comigo e com Kushina. Comigo e com Kushina... Kami-sama tenha piedade da minha alma.

Talvez fosse um surto psicótico violento. Podiam ser os sinais do esgotamento nervoso de alguém que estava literalmente andando pelo corredor da morte.

_Otou-san?!_ Como isso poderia ser possível?

Parte do meu cérebro estava ruminando a possibilidade, a teoria e a especulação, enquanto a outra metade - aquela que controlava a parte responsável pelas minhas funções motoras - estava chocada além da capacidade de operar normalmente.

Não era eu. Era você.

Ficou silencioso durante algumas batidas de coração, enquanto eu procurava no seu rosto alguma possibilidade de eu ter me confundido. Mas não havia possibilidade. Simplesmente não havia. Era o meu bebê, meu _aiji_ como seria no futuro. Talvez isso significasse... Que você realmente sobreviveria. Que você não morreria, mesmo sem mim e sem Kushina, mesmo sem ninguém para olhar por você. Um fio de esperança acendeu-se sem que eu percebesse na superfície cristalina dos meus olhos.

"Otou-s-..."

Eu andei alguns passos diminuindo a distância entre nós, interrompendo a sua frase no meio. Quantas vezes eu havia sonhado com isso? Desde aquele primeiro momento quando Kushina me disse que estava grávida, eu fantasiei na minha cabeça com o dia em que você correria na minha direção sorrindo e eu o pegaria e te rodaria no ar, ouvindo-o me chamar de 'otou-san'.

Os dias que nós passaríamos juntos! Os domingos preguiçosos, as noites de outono cheias de afazeres, as tardes de inverno, as manhãs de primavera. Eu te ajudaria a estudar, brincaria com você quando se sentisse sozinho, te ensinaria a dar cantadas nas garotas, te levaria pra comer ramen no dia da sua formatura, te diria como eu me sentia orgulhoso de você não importasse o que você fizesse... Mesmo que fosse em relação à alguma intriga na vila. Eu não me importaria! Eu teria rido com você se isso chegasse a acontecer.

Eu imaginava que teria tempo até que eu te visse dessa maneira na minha frente. Eu queria ver todo o seu caminho, toda a sua jornada antes que você deixasse de precisar olhar para cima para enxergar meu rosto. Antes que você estivesse alto o suficiente para me olhar olho no olho sem se inclinar. Porque eu queria ter o privilégio de ver você crescer centímetro por centímetro.

Eu queria ter tempo para poder colocar você nos meus ombros e andar por aí te mostrando pra vila inteira como meu maior orgulho. Eu queria celebrar cada um dos seus aniversários. Eu queria ter tempo. Eu _**precisava**_ ter tempo. Tempo pras coisas importantes como ter aquela conversa indiscreta sobre de onde os bebês vêm, tempo pras coisas banais como te contar o que acontece quando você bebe água rindo tanto ao ponto dela subir pelo nariz. Eu precisava de tempo pra tudo.

Mas eu não o tinha, inevitavelmente. Alimentar todos aqueles pensamentos era tolice, querer ousar prender o instante entre minhas mãos. Impedir que a areia da ampulheta rolasse e descesse.

Porque é a ordem natural das coisas. Estranha, distorcida, mas natural. O ser humano sempre quer o que jamais poderá ter. E essa é a graça de saber que você não pode ter algo: Isso te deixa desesperado.

Enquanto eu fechava totalmente a distância entre nós, o som vindo de mim foi de lamento, como se eu não pudesse me aproximar de você rápido o bastante. Como se o fato de não ser rápido o suficiente estivesse me privando de segundos preciosos que eu nunca recuperaria.

Assim eu o abracei apertado, com todo o meu fôlego. E contra toda a loucura do momento, isso tirou uma parte do peso de cima de mim.

Não sei te dizer ao certo o que senti naquela hora. Eu não podia fazer nada além de desejar por algo impossível. Eu não podia fazer nada além de te amar apaixonadamente, de uma maneira tal que doía.

Porque querendo ou não, independentemente da minha declaração presunçosa para a raposa, o meu plano não era o bastante para salvar a todos. Eu poderia apenas ganhar... tempo, tempo o suficiente para que alguém fugisse com você e que os inimigos perdessem seu rastro ao menos por alguns anos. Essa constatação tão contraditória com meu último pensamento chocou-se violentamente dentro da minha mente. Eu não tinha tempo, mas tudo o que podia fazer era ganhar tempo!

Com o _Shiki Fuujin_ eu só poderia selar metade do chakra da Kyuubi dentro de mim, apenas a parte _Yin_. A outra parte, apesar de ser menos nociva, estaria novamente à solta depois da minha morte. É claro que Madara teria perdido o momento. É claro que levaria alguns anos até que ele pudesse levantar-se contra Konoha outra vez. É claro que isso daria uma margem suficiente para que alguém, provavelmente Jiraiya-sensei, sumisse com você do mapa. É claro que o demônio-raposa estaria apenas com metade de sua força. Mas esta era uma medida apenas temporária. Era questão de apenas... dois, três anos. Talvez menos. Talvez muito, muito menos.

E então todos estariam em perigo outra vez.

Meu corpo estremeceu pela antecipação, e meus braços se entrelaçaram ao seu redor protetoramente, ainda mais firme. A ansiedade fervendo dentro de mim ajudou a levar até a extenuação, e o peso da responsabilidade sobre os meus ombros por pouco não me derrubou. Eu poderia chorar, eu poderia gritar, eu poderia espernear, eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa naquele instante, mas nada daria vazão à minha angústia. Eu tinha escolhido você em detrimento a Konoha. Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão, permitindo a mim mesmo apenas passar os meus últimos segundos ao seu lado - o que agora me parecia algo tremendamente estúpido e perigoso.

Você levantou a cabeça, nos separando por centímetros que se tornaram instantaneamente insuportáveis para mim, e sorriu um sorriso que em qualquer outra situação teria sido tranqüilizador.

O que eu deveria fazer? Eu não sabia se ainda tinha a habilidade de sorrir. Tentei sorrir de volta, mas o meu sorriso outrora tão fácil foi patético e se desfez no meu rosto, se transformando em uma careta. Eu tive que ceder ao pensamento mais prático.

"Você não é real."

Um sobressalto. Seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os meus e depois desviaram, olhando ao redor, exatamente como Kushina quando queria desviar um assunto. Sua hesitação o fez começar a se mover pra lá e pra cá. E então você confirmou a minha afirmativa.

"Provavelmente não."

"Entendo, eu devo estar sonhando então." Eu disse, sem na verdade querer entender. Aquilo não devia ser nada além de um monólogo comigo mesmo, dentro da minha cabeça. Mas a imagem que eu via era você. E isso já era o bastante.

"Sim e não." Você franziu as sobrancelhas, calculando uma maneira certa de explicar, ainda andando de um lado para o outro e gesticulando abertamente. "Talvez isto seja apenas uma tentativa sua de tentar se comunicar consigo mesmo. Uma tentativa da sua mente de lhe dizer a solução lógica que ela encontrou. Uma solução que inconscientemente você está fazendo de tudo para ignorar, Otou-san."

"Uma solução?"

"Sim."

"Há uma solução?"

"Há." Seus olhos voltaram do passeio hiperativo ao redor e se concentraram em mim de novo. "O seu subconsciente apenas não a acha válida o suficiente para trazê-la à tona."

"Eu gostaria então que o meu subconsciente parasse de decidir as coisas por mim."

Passou um momento até que algo a mais fosse dito, e eu comecei a ficar com raiva da auto-proteção automática da minha mente. Se eu havia realmente chegado a uma conclusão interna, por que ainda não a sabia? O que por mil demônios eu não faria para salvar Konoha há essa altura? Mais do que isso, o que eu não faria para salvar você? Nada parecia grande coisa pra alguém que já tinha chutado o balde.

"Isso provavelmente vai te chatear."

Pude sentir a cautela na sua voz abaixando-a alguns decibéis. A inquietação começou a me mastigar, e eu tive vontade de agir hiperativamente também. Andar pra frente e pra trás até formar uma vala no chão, como os personagens de desenhos animados.

"Naruto," Eu estremeci novamente ao usar o seu nome pela primeira vez. Um quê de precipitação havia nisso, algo que me incomodava, algo totalmente errado. Eu me aproximei segurando você pelos braços, tentando manter a voz no mesmo nível. "_aiji_, por favor, me diga o que é."

E então você suspirou, parando pela primeira vez e me olhando nos olhos de novo. Dessa vez o que havia neles não era um sorriso e sim um grande pesar, o que por um minuto me desconcentrou.

"Você vai selar a Kyuubi em mim."

"Eu... o quê...?"

A postura cada vez mais trêmula que eu tentava manter por fim se perdeu em um frenesi quando o stress nervoso me tomou. Eu comecei a tremer incontrolavelmente.

"A única maneira que a parte lógica da sua mente encontrou de te convencer disso foi criar uma projeção de seu filho, foi que eu mesmo viesse aqui. Que eu mesmo te contasse, Otou-san." A sua voz ficou mais estridente, um eco da voz de Kushina nas minhas memórias. "E é por isso que estou aqui, para te convencer!"

"Eu... selar a Kyuubi em você?"

"Isso mesmo. Não há outra maneira, Otou-san!" Você procurou o foco dos meus olhos, o mundo ainda girando fora do controle de sua órbita. "Me diga, você vê outra possibilidade?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não estava certo de que sabia a resposta. Aquilo me fez sentir completamente instável, como quando eu ouvira sobre a morte da sua mãe, como se algo em mim estivesse absolutamente torto.

Você estava certo, aquela era a única chance. O único jeito de selar o monstro por completo, sem que Madara jamais pudesse pôr suas mãos em qualquer parte dele outra vez. Assim seus planos seriam totalmente frustrados. Um recém-nascido, seu chakra ainda volúvel e por isso facilmente moldável ao da Kyuubi, de modo que ambas as energias não se repelissem e sim se tornassem uma só. Um _jinchuuriki_.

Mas o que seria de você? O que seria do meu pequeno, indefeso _aiji_? O que seria do meu bebê quando eu fosse embora desse mundo?

Eu não poderia, simplesmente me seria impossível. Inadmissível - no cerne do definitivamente, incabivelmente inaceitável. Eu engasguei, um som seco vindo do fundo da minha garganta.

Logo eu que te amava da forma mais pura, da forma mais verdadeira que um pai podia amar seu filho. Por que eu tinha que fazer isso? Por que entre todas as pessoas no mundo eu tinha que condenar logo você? Eu não fui capaz de sacrificar Shisui, como eu poderia colocar você na linha de frente e não me importar? Como eu poderia fazer algo assim?

"Eu vou ser feliz, Otou-san." A sua voz quebrou a minha linha de pensamento em partes microscópicas. Seus olhos encontraram a agonia absoluta nos meus, como se eu estivesse assistindo você ser retalhado aos pedaços e queimado à estaca. "Eu vou ter amigos. Eu vou ter pessoas que vão estar ao meu lado apesar de tudo. Eu serei aquele que equilibrará o futuro nas mãos. Eu nunca mostrarei medo. Eu nunca vou desistir. Eu sou o filho do Yondaime Hokage! Como poderia desistir?"

Você sorriu, o espelho da minha face com traços de Kushina outra vez.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, um sentido sobrenatural. Desde o começo cada uma das minhas ações estava pendendo para esse desfecho, até a impossibilidade que eu tive de soltá-lo mesmo que fosse para seu próprio bem. Inconscientemente eu já estava me preparando para quando a hora chegasse. A hora em que contra todos os meus instintos eu teria que deixar você ir...

Você segurou a minha mão, seus dedos se fechando ao redor dos meus, e me dizendo sem palavras que no futuro fariam grandes coisas. Que você venceria inúmeras batalhas. Que influenciaria e salvaria a vida de multidões. Que mudaria a forma de pensar de muitas pessoas. Que o menino da profecia de Jiraiya-sensei estava muito mais próximo do que ele esperava.

...que você me superaria.

Mas você era uma criança, e criança pra mim tinha que ser protegida e segura. Você saberia... Você teria um imenso alvo na testa, e saberia o que era nunca se sentir seguro.

Você sofreria, choraria, se desesperaria. Você seria maltratado, rejeitado, pisado. Não te dariam valor, não te dariam chance, não te dariam o benefício da dúvida.

Ninguém andaria com você no colo. Ninguém te chamaria de filho. Ninguém te teria como maior orgulho.

_**Ninguém te amaria.**_

Eu só poderia ter fé no povo de Konoha e acreditar que eles te tratariam como o herói que você é. Que eles olhariam por você assim como olhariam por mim se eu estivesse no seu lugar.

_Você não pode me salvar, Otou-san._

_Não há outro método._

_Não haverá em você o poder para me proteger depois de tudo isso._

Se era pra ser assim desde o começo... Me diga o que adiantou então, Naruto? Me diga, de que adiantou amar você? De que adiantou toda a dor?

Pra isso não tem remédio. Não tem justificativa, perdão ou pretexto. Porque 'eu te amo' era uma desculpa muito pobre para o que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas mesmo assim inegavelmente era verdade. Se eu fiz o que fiz foi por amor.

Por Konoha, mas também por você. Porque eu não tinha esperanças de nada que pudesse salvar nem a você nem a Konoha quando dentro de alguns anos vocês ficassem novamente expostos. Eu não tinha como protegê-los, e isso doía como se eu estivesse sendo arrastado lentamente sobre uma cama de lâminas. Doía tanto que qualquer pessoa normal aceitaria qualquer morte com um sorriso só pra se ver longe daquele tormento.

Porque quando você ama as coisas da lógica e da razão passam a cada vez menos ter sentido.

Sacudi os ombros em um movimento inconsciente, como se eu estivesse tentando sacudir a dor e lançá-la fora.

"Você vai me odiar..." Eu sussurrei de forma quase inaudível.

"Talvez... Talvez durante um tempo eu vá. Mas eu também vou entender."

Eu meneei a cabeça, confirmando. Finalmente o desfecho estava aqui. Você sabia e eu sabia. Não era algo que nenhum de nós podia negligenciar. Eu considerei por uma fração de segundo se eu suportaria que você me odiasse, mas foi apenas durante um mero instante infinitesimal. Isso não era sobre a minha vida, e sim sobre a sua. A minha decisão provavelmente traria desgraça ao seu destino, mas a minha vontade de ter a certeza de que você permaneceria vivo e seguro... o meu egoísmo falou mais alto.

"_E o seu filho?! Para ele, perder você vai ser tão terrível quanto perder seu próprio destino!"_

"_Mas não para mim."_

Eu virei as costas, me preparando para me despedir daquela ilusão e voltar ao castelo em ruínas da realidade. Virar as costas para você... A sensação de separação era rasgante, e eu não duvidava nada que tenha sido infinitamente pior do que o que o _Wakedori_ fez na Kyuubi. Eu em meu inferno pessoal, criado por mim mesmo. Meu purgatório particular.

"_Anousa! Anousa!_" Você disse olhando através das minhas costas, como se quisesse poder me seguir. "Eu amo você, Otou-san."

Eu quase voltei. Quase voltei pra cair de joelhos e começar a implorar. Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era real, e que a realidade me esperava. Que a minha demanda me esperava.

E com isso a ilusão se desfez, a missão de me convencer do meu subconsciente cumprida com sucesso.

Abri os olhos e a escuridão os encheu, o fogo massificando o ar ao meu redor. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ A poça de sangue se alastrando, inexorável. Você estava nos meus braços, um bebê de poucas horas de vida... e eu estava falhando. Senti a cabeça ficar mais leve. Isso provavelmente devia significar que uma dose cada vez menor de oxigênio estava passando pelas minhas veias.

Eu trinquei os dentes e espremi os olhos, a dor do _Wakedori_ me atingindo com precisão cirúrgica dessa vez, meus músculos protestando enquanto eu fazia uma força descomunal para ficar novamente de pé. Eu não tinha percebido ainda, mas estava arquejando. Só haviam se passado menos de três segundos desde que o chakra da Kyuubi tinha sido partido ao meio, o monstro ainda estava completando o mesmo rugido de antes. Tudo havia acontecido na velocidade de um trovão dentro da minha mente, e naquele instante eu poderia me jogar no chão alegremente chutando e urrando de dor.

Os olhos da raposa ainda estavam em mim, cheios de um ódio tão feroz que ela parecia destroçada. Essa visão ficou confusa na minha mente, meio embaçada, meio desigual.

O Shinigami atrás de mim continuou com seu ritual, seu braço esquerdo ainda para o alto enquanto manchas negras começavam a subir por ele e se concentrar em sua mão. O terço de contas se enrolando em seu braço.

Em meio a um rugido a Kyuubi exclamou acidamente.

"Tolo mortal, por que fazes isto?!"

"Porque não tenho outro bem além de meu filho e de Konoha." Minha voz saiu entre dentes, ainda abalada pela agonia impenetrável do jutsu de divisão de chakra. "E você pretende destruí-los."

"Que tolice, desperdiçar tanta energia para salvar uma vila que tem menos afeição a ti do que um caçador tem por sua presa! Tu não foste nada além de conveniente para eles. Assim como sabeis que este sacrifício fútil não significará nada dentro de meros an-...!"

Interrompi a frase da Kyuubi ao meio.

"Konoha não é inocente, seus erros são grandes. Mas eu não posso amar apenas parte dela, apenas a parte saudável e digna de prestígio!" Pensei no extremismo separatista dos Hyuuga. Pensei nos erros do Conselho. Pensei nos massacres que poderiam ter sido evitados. Pensei nos Uchiha. Pensei em tanta coisa que estava errada... Talvez os céus tivessem motivos para nos condenar à ruína e nos enviar um desastre natural como a Kyuubi. Mas quem neste mundo shinobi poderia nos julgar? Tudo era, querendo ou não, parte de Konoha. E eu não poderia excluir nada dela. Minha voz saiu entrecortada de novo. "Eu devo amá-la como um todo, como tudo o que ela é. Amor não é algo que deva existir somente quando chegam a nós boas notícias. Se fosse assim... amar seria fácil."

Minhas mãos tremeram debaixo de você, e eu percebi o peso real das minhas palavras. Ali, e não durante a batalha mortal, eu entendi finalmente o que ser Hokage significava, e que havia um modo de não desistir de nada que eu queria proteger. Algo que Orochimaru jamais compreenderia. Algo que Danzou possivelmente nunca entenderia. Algo que o Conselho negligenciou por seus interesses, e que mesmo eu não havia sido capaz de retrucar.

O Hokage não é alguém que sacrifica pessoas, que suja as mãos de outros. É ele quem suja suas próprias mãos. Porque o líder de Konoha não foi instituído para ser servido, e sim para ser servo. Ele foi instituído para proteger e não para ser o protegido. Ele veio para sangrar. Ele veio para ser a sombra que mantém a chama do fogo acesa, mesmo durante as tempestades.

Em uma vila ninja como Konoha coisas como paz são naturalmente muito frágeis. Sendo assim, mesmo quando o vento da chuva das dificuldades deixou a chama pequena e quase extinta, de quem foram as mãos que a acolheram e a protegeram durante todos esses anos? Os donos de todas aquelas mãos respondiam pelo nome de Hokage.

Será que Danzou um dia chegaria a compreender? É pelo desejo de ser uma dessas mãos protetoras que pessoas como eu são chamadas. Não pela glória, não pela honra, não pela força, e sim pela vontade. Pela garra. Pelo intuito de preservar e socorrer a vila e a todos os que vivem nela.

Se ele não entende algo tão simples como isso, é por isso que nunca houve nele o pré-requisito para ser o Terceiro.

O Conselho sempre esteve enganado. Eles tentaram me convencer de continuar com um sistema que apóia apenas a dor e o sofrimento de uns em prol de outros. Não importava se fosse errado. Não importava se fosse desleal. Eles não se importariam em passar por cima de muitos para atingir o que achavam ser necessário. Mas tendo mais que o dobro da minha idade eles deveriam saber que os fins não justificam os meios... Sacrificar os Uchiha nunca deveria ter sido uma opção, por mais que eles estivessem corruptos, por mais que fossem perversos.

Sangue não se lava com sangue.

Quantas pessoas iriam sofrer se isso acontecesse? Quantos morreriam? Quem restaria? E se alguém restasse, o que sentiria vendo todos os que ama sendo despedaçados? Será que conseguiria sobreviver em meio a toda essa dor? Será que conseguiria se reerguer da lama? Será que conseguiria perdoar?

Ou será que apenas se consumiria em um sentimento de vingança? Mesmo sabendo que vingança é apenas outro meio de perpetuar a desgraça...?

E se assim fosse, quem poderia culpar essa pessoa? Quem poderia olhar em seus olhos e dizê-la que ela não tinha razão? Que ela não tinha motivos para sentir-se da maneira que se sentiria?

Um sistema que não sabe mais distinguir o bem do mal é um sistema que já não pode ser usado. Um sistema na qual eu ficaria feliz em destruir com minhas próprias mãos, despedaçando o plano de Madara e acabando com qualquer razão pela qual os Uchiha precisassem ser chacinados.

Por isso eu desejei que a minha morte pudesse trazer paz definitiva a Konoha. Que houvesse paz, e que a paz começasse comigo. Que ninguém mais precisasse se sacrificar depois de mim.

Mas o que eu não sabia era que esse era apenas mais um dos desejos que não seriam realizados. Que o sistema que eu reneguei com todo o entendimento escaparia por entre minhas mãos, me vencendo. E que esta carga de desgraça que eu não consegui evitar causaria no futuro o rompimento entre você e seu melhor amigo, uma das maiores tristezas da sua vida.

Toda essa seqüencia de pensamentos durou menos de um segundo. A precipitação rareou minha mente, tornando-se uma bola de gelo no meu estômago, e eu comecei a me sentir tonto. O gosto de sangue dentro da minha boca transformou-se em fel.

"Tu falas de amor..." Os dentes da raposa se arreganharam e ela sorriu um sorriso zombeteiro, soltando-se ainda mais das correntes que agora ficavam difíceis para que eu mantivesse. "Tu falas de coisas ingênuas demais para um guerreiro. Tu sangras, Hokage, tua força é meramente humana. E não poderás selar-me como um todo."

Deixei meu olhar cair sobre você, ainda chorando no meu colo. Foi então que a raposa finalmente entendeu minha real intenção e caiu em si que eu estava prestes a mandá-la para uma prisão realmente sem escapatória.

"MALDITO SEJA!" Exclamou, fazendo com que você gritasse e chorasse de medo. Meu rosto endureceu e enviei um olhar frio para o demônio enquanto ele se sacudia nas correntes quase soltas. "JAMAIS SEREI DERROTADO! MATAREI A CRIANÇA ANTES MESMO QUE TU POSSAS-"

"NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MATAR O NARUTO!"

A besta parou em choque momentâneo. Minha voz havia sido capaz de ultrapassar a da Kyuubi e mostrar ainda mais ódio, se isso fosse possível. Mesmo assim, ela ainda rugiu gravemente. "Sobre o que estás tagarelando?! O que é um Naruto?"

Mantive meu olhar em você. Mesmo sendo tão pequeno você já tinha o cabelo do mesmo loiro chocante aos olhos que o meu. Suas bochechas pequenas estavam vermelhas de chorar durante horas seguidas, e seus olhos estavam fechados com força. Agora eu poderia jurar que um rápido sorriso, mesmo que triste, apareceu no meu rosto naquele momento.

"Ele vai crescer sozinho... sem mãe... sem pai..."

Eu disse baixo o suficiente para que somente nós pudéssemos ouvir. A raposa estava subitamente em silêncio, como se estivesse me testando a sanidade.

"Mas ele será um herói. Um herói entre todos os heróis." Adicionei, com um sorriso orgulhoso, - a manta branca que te embrulhava empapando-se de vermelho. Aposto que o monstro realmente me provou totalmente louco quando no meio da batalha comecei a sussurrar uma canção de ninar, te balançando de um lado para o outro. "Otou-san está aqui com você, Naruto." Sussurrei suavemente, e com isso você rapidamente se acalmou em soluços baixos, se aconchegando no calor do meu peito enquanto ele ainda estava lá.

Eu e Kushina éramos apenas... um homem e uma mulher fadados à morte. Mas nós conseguimos colocar você no mundo... Nosso bebê. Nosso _aiji_. Nossa criança especial. Para mim você foi a maior prova de amor que eu pude dar a alguém, um verdadeiro milagre.

E mesmo assim, essa minha falsa gentileza que teve que recorrer à métodos suicidas falhou em te salvar. Naquele momento... Naquela hora não teve outra escolha a não ser te abandonar.

Por isso eu me deixei morrer.

Se eu... Se eu tivesse tido outra escolha... Você não teria sido tão desprezado... nem sentido tanta dor. Você não teria... Não teria sofrido desse jeito.

Mas o que eu fiz?

Coloquei o meu egoísmo e a sua vida em uma balança, e no fim acabei escolhendo a mim. Porque para mim a sua vida não somente valia mais do que a vila inteira, valia mais até mesmo do que os seus sentimentos.

Por isso, mesmo que você venha a me odiar pelo que eu estou fazendo a você... Proteger a vida de quem se ama é um instinto natural. Mesmo que você me odeie... É para isso que os pais servem. É isso que é ser um pai.

Eu só posso te pedir perdão por ser egoísta ao ponto de não te deixar escolha.

"Isso mesmo, o papai está aqui com você..."

Ao som da palavra 'papai' os olhos da Kyuubi se arregalaram do tamanho de dois pratos de porcelana.

"Está sacrificando seu próprio filho?!" Ouvindo o urro da besta você começou a chorar outra vez. Isso me deixou com raiva, e eu enviei um olhar fatal ao demônio-raposa.

"Olhe o que você fez! Agora que eu acabei de conseguir que ele se acalmasse!" E então deixei um suspiro cansado me escapar, voltando a niná-lo mais uma vez. Como se esta fosse apenas mais uma das noites insones pela qual eu e Kushina passaríamos, você nos acordando durante a madrugada simplesmente porque estava com fome. Eu o pegaria, o ninaria, e o levaria para que ela te alimentasse.

A raposa se sacudiu contra as correntes. O poder inacreditável de chakra que estava sendo usado para ser o suficiente a segurá-la já era difícil de acreditar, mas para mantê-la presa durante tanto tempo já era algo praticamente ridículo. NINGUÉM podia ter aquela quantidade de chakra e suportar por tanto tempo!

O demônio me enviou um olhar soturno. Eu já estava completamente calmo, sorrindo para o meu bebê como se não houvesse nada de errado com o mundo. Isso provavelmente o fez ficar tanto enojado como furioso. Como eu podia ficar tão calmo e não ter medo quando ele era temido por todo o mundo?! Todos tremiam ao som de seu nome! Todos corriam para salvar suas vidinhas patéticas à simples menção de Kyuubi! Todos temiam o mais poderoso e cruel ser da face da terra! Todos! E o Quarto Hokage também deveria!

Mas não.

Eu simplesmente estava lá com meu menino precioso, como se não estivesse há poucos metros do demônio mais perigoso da história, como se não fosse sacrificar minha vida para salvar a vila, como se não fosse ver outro dia raiar, como se não estivesse prestes a enviar minha alma para o abismo da morte e do sofrimento eterno. Como se...

Como se não fosse nunca mais ver meu filho outra vez.

Vê-lo crescer... Vê-lo se formar... Nem ao menos ver seu primeiro sorriso...

Lágrimas começaram a transbordar silenciosamente das margens do meu controle. Aquelas lágrimas que eu estava segurando há tanto tempo. O sal escorrendo junto com a água e lavando a sujeira do meu rosto, fazendo o corte abaixo do meu olho esquerdo arder. Você finalmente se acalmou e voltou a dormir pacificamente outra vez, seus olhinhos se fechando em paz. Aquela pequena vida, meu único legado...

Por você eu acendi de uma vez só os dois lados da vela. Eu consumi toda a minha vida em uma chama só. Diante dos pés do Shinigami eu levei minha oferta de amor, meu sacrifício de imolação. Mais que palavras, mais do que toda a força da minha existência, - meu amor eu quis entregar. Eu me fiz fraco para que você pudesse ser forte. Eu me fiz morto para que você pudesse viver a minha vida.

Porque se você dependesse da constância da minha força estaria totalmente perdido. Mas você dependeu do amor. E isso... Isso é a única coisa que vence todas as fraquezas humanas. Tudo que é humano passa, tudo que vem de nós tem uma durabilidade muito pouca. Mas o amor é a única coisa que mesmo falha, egoísta e cruel... é a única coisa que é eterna.

A Kyuubi resfolegou novamente, rugindo cada vez mais alto. Suas correntes afrouxaram totalmente e ela se libertou, suas nove caudas se sacudindo tenebrosamente em meio ao negro da escuridão.

Eu havia queimado toda a minha adrenalina, já não havia mais nada de mim. O meu chakra estava aos trapos por causa do esforço contínuo de segurá-la e simplesmente não conseguia se renovar. Eu estava muito próximo do limite, me agarrando na linha da vida com as pontas dos dedos, tentando permanecer ali imóvel para não correr o risco de cair. Mas isso era irrelevante, pois quando o Shinigami estivesse pronto eu **ia** cair. Por enquanto eu tinha apenas que me concentrar em respirar uniformemente.

Com seu chakra dividido ao meio e impossibilitado de fluir normalmente, o monstro rugiu enlouquecidamente para mim. Eu podia ver o desejo de matar lutando com seu instinto de sobrevivência. Ele estava dividido entre tentar fugir da ilusão ou tentar me destroçar e pagar para ver. Sua fúria mais letal do que nunca.

Em contrapartida, minhas reações estavam cada vez mais lentas, minha mente aérea. Eu não conseguia mais sentir o vento cortante. Ou o demônio havia parado de emaná-lo, ou meus nervos sensitivos tinham desligado. Qual dos dois era verdade eu não saberia dizer, mas estava claro que a luta estava se tornando mortal para alguém.

Eu o coloquei na parte segura da ilusão outra vez, desejando que você permanecesse dormindo. Contra minhas esperanças eu o ouvi choramingar, mas não pude me virar para olhá-lo. Embora eu estivesse desesperado para me certificar que você estava seguro eu não podia me dar ao luxo de desviar meu foco agora, já que naquele momento o Yondaime Hokage era nada além de um cadáver ambulante. Uma alma renegada apenas esperando pela extrema unção para poder se desprender do corpo.

A seqüência de selos passou exaustivamente pelas minhas mãos enquanto a Kyuubi movia apenas duas de suas caudas de encontro a mim. Agora ela não estava em um estado muito melhor que o meu, seus movimentos também muito desajeitados e imprecisos.

Sons agudos de algo se rachando e quebrando ecoaram na face da escuridão enquanto ela acertava o vácuo do ar e eu perdia minha fina concentração, tendo que começar a seqüência de novo. Mas nós estávamos nos movendo rápido demais para a tontura dos meus sentidos, e eu não conseguia distinguir ao certo quem estava cometendo mais erros.

Minha mão direita se encontrou com o solo, e ao apoiar por pouco não perdi o equilíbrio.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

Seguido da minha invocação, um pequeno sapo com um imenso pergaminho surgiu ao meu lado em uma nuvem de fumaça.

_Fator cinco__**: Hakke no Fuuin Shiki e Shishou Fuuin**_

Deslizei para um ponto mais profundo dentro da escuridão. Como a última kunai lançada em uma batalha - assim foi a última imagem que atingiu meus olhos antes que a escuridão assombrasse o interior das minhas pálpebras para sempre.

Uma bola incandescente ardendo como fogo, mas atingindo sem queimar. Escuridão instantânea.

Sem dor.

Surpreendentemente sem mais nenhuma dor.

Os gritos que ouvi não foram meus, enquanto a luz dos meus olhos se extinguia como o brilho de uma supernova implodindo.

Eu não queria morrer, eu **não devia** morrer.

Mas ali estava eu, aceitando resignadamente o modo mais programado de deixar minha vida pra trás; exatamente como chorar sem lágrimas, olhar sem ver. Eu queria gritar, queria me mover, mas eu era como um boneco inanimado. A vida já não estava comigo.

Porém, na hora isso me pareceu pouco sutil e ligeiramente desapontador. Talvez tenha sido porque a todo o momento haviam me ensinado a viver, a lutar com toda a força até o último fio de resistência... Não me ensinaram a desistir.

**Não me ensinaram a morrer.**

Sem hesitação, o fogo da minha vida começou a se apagar, me deixando frio como um cadáver. Eu ainda podia sentir vagamente as mãos de alguém me sacudindo e algumas vozes implorando que eu continuasse de olhos abertos. Mas eu estava meio vivo e meio morto, de pé sobre a corda bamba da fina linha entre a existência e a não-existência.

Aos poucos eu caí entre a realidade e o virtual, chegando ao interior de algo que não sabia o que era. Os corredores metálicos ladeados por canos compridos de aço eram escuros e pareciam em algum estado entre o frio e o congelante. Mas eu não sentia frio - eu não tinha nenhuma sensação corpórea. Como se eu não estivesse... vivo. _**Perturbador.**_ Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado completamente.

É, de fato, foi exatamente o que ocorreu, o tempo realmente parou naquele segundo de quase-morte/quase-vida. Mas acontece que o 'como se' faz as coisas soarem mais interessantes e misteriosas.

Ignorando o fato que eu estava em um lugar totalmente ilusório e sem sentido, comecei a andar pelo caminho que parecia mais conveniente. Essa história de alucinação ou sonho parcial já estava no sangue, e já não me incomodava mais. Assim, no fim do corredor sombrio estava uma única porta, para quais todos os outros caminhos convergiam.

A tal porta não tinha nada de particularmente espetacular. Você talvez esperasse que uma porta tão aleatória fosse brilhar de forma sobrenatural, ou então dar a impressão de que se estivesse olhando dentro de um buraco negro, ou possivelmente um vórtex temporal...

Mas não, ela só se parecia com uma porta comum.

Bem, uma porta comum com uma bela maçaneta circular em prata de lei... Mas você pegou a idéia.

Abri a dita maçaneta sem entusiasmo, apenas para girar os olhos ao que a minha vista me dedicou. À minha frente havia um imenso portão com grades de ferro maciço – ou ao menos o que parecia ser ferro maciço -, ladeado por firmes paredes de placas de metal.

Ao centro das grades sólidas e rígidas estava um pequeno retângulo de papel branco onde se lia a imponente palavra **'Selo'**. Água saía por entre as imensas grades e através do portão, espalhando-se por todo o chão e chegando até as pontas das minhas sandálias.

Estranho por se dizer, ao invés de ser transparente ela era esverdeada como todo o resto - graças à luz sombria que batia nos interiores daquele imenso cárcere dentro de mim. Como um pântano ou um rio com lodo.

Olhei da água aos meus pés até as sombras inescrutáveis do portão. O demônio percebeu que eu havia girado os olhos com impaciência, saindo parcialmente da escuridão para me fitar abertamente. Imensos olhos vermelhos me encararam. Tentando descrevê-los e caracterizá-los eu passei pelos verbetes _'terríveis'_, _'muito terríveis'_, _'mais terríveis ainda'_, e _'terríveis como o gosto de Jiraiya-sensei para roupas'_.

É, provavelmente eles estavam enquadrados no último adjetivo.

Pisquei. Nós estávamos nos encarando de uma forma casualmente ridícula por um tempo que já havia passado há muito da fase do 'vamos nos encarar para criar uma atmosfera de drama'. No máximo, você só precisa de três minutos para ter esse efeito, e então é só começar logo com toda sorte de frases inteligentes e afirmativas cruéis.

"Nem ao menos nesse momento introspectivo comigo mesmo eu me livro de você?"

"Se desejavas manter sua consciência para si mesmo, tivestes uma péssima idéia ao resolver trancar metade da _minha_ consciência dentro de si, Hokage-_kun_." Ele sorriu, ironicamente. "Eu também adicionaria ao fato que não fostes tremendamente sábio ao vender sua alma a um Shinigami, por assim dizer." Seu sorriso alargou-se em seu focinho gigante. "Teoricamente estaremos juntos pela eternidade."

"Pois é, nem me fale." Eu sorri sarcasticamente, disposto a levar aquilo ao máximo da esportiva que pudesse levar. "Sabe como é. Eu só gostaria de passar meus últimos milésimos de segundo de vida na consciência e com meus amigos próximos e parentes, e não tendo com você uma excêntrica conversinha autista que terá milênios de eterna danação e luta nada condescendente para acontecer."

A Kyuubi me olhou através das grades, seu sorriso se alargando à comprimentos colossais. As águas começaram a subir e a se agitar cada vez mais, chakra vermelho se envolvendo ao redor dos meus tornozelos e planejando me submergir e me sugar grades adentro - provavelmente com algum propósito possivelmente doloroso.

Eu imaginei que a qualquer momento certas garras atravessariam as fendas entre as grades, desejando nada além de me atingir e dar início à nossa eterna batalha.

"Ah, não faça doce. Não fique chateado por eu ter invocado o Shinigami para selar você, monstro. Tenho certeza que muitas pessoas morreriam pra encontrar com ele."

A raposa me olhou de lado, pega ligeiramente fora de guarda. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. A piada não tem a mínima graça quando você tem que explicar ela.

"Realmente não fostes muito sábio, Namikaze Minato. Neste momento..." O demônio deu uma pausa de efeito, esperando que suas palavras me assaltassem. "...falta pouco para a sua criança morrer. É apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu me solte deste selo inútil." Ele fez menção de apontar para o pedaço de papel preso às grades com suas garras.

Ao contrário do efeito que o monstro esperava, eu apenas soltei uma sonora gargalhada. A Kyuubi rosnou instintivamente, franzindo o cenho de forma suspeita.

"Você vê, Kyuubi-_dono_, eu não sou quem realmente deveria se preocupar." O franzido no cenho do demônio aprofundou, e eu pude ouvir o barulho de suas caudas se sacudindo. O chakra vermelho ao redor dos meus tornozelos se intensificou. "Você não vai machucar o meu filho. Acredite em mim quando digo que você é mais mole que pudim dentro do corpo dele. É ELE quem está no comando. Então, se você quiser viver, é melhor que faça o que ele ordenar."

"Não sejas tolo..."

"Ah, não. Não estou sendo tolo." Eu sorri maliciosamente, minha mão direita indo inconsciente em direção ao meu peito, onde o tecido do colete jounin estava rasgado. Desenhada na minha pele estava a marca do selo com sua espiral negra. "Uma vez que parte de você está dentro dele também, vocês dois se tornarão um só. Se ele se ferir, pegará seu chakra para se curar. Se ele precisar de poder, ele usará o seu como o aprouver. E..." Eu pausei, cada parte do meu espírito desejando com toda a força que você jamais tivesse que chegar a esse ponto.

"Se ele morrer, você morre." Eu ressaltei com ênfase.

Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Eu não estaria com você para protegê-lo de ninguém. Não havia nenhuma forma em que eu pudesse te dar nenhum poder, nada meu que pudesse ficar contigo. Nenhuma parte de mim. O que seria de você se ele o encontrasse? E então, se tivesse que ser o poder da Kyuubi, o chakra da Kyuubi, a alma da Kyuubi… Então que fosse.

A raposa me enviou um olhar mortal, um sorriso maldoso chegando facilmente à seu focinho peludo. "Ou você tem muita coragem ou muita estupidez, Hokage."

"Às vezes é necessário um pouco de cada para combater monstros como você."

Ele meneou a cabeça em concordância, e sentou-se calmamente do outro lado do portão, olhando fixamente para a marca do selo em mim.

"Então, temo dizer que estou derrotado. Porém, eu ainda encontrarei uma maneira de escapar. E quando o fizer, terei que agradecer ao menino por fazer-me companhia." Seu sorriso sarcástico surgiu outra vez. "Antes de devorá-lo, é claro."

Eu também sorri. Em minha mente eu já conseguia ver você parado exatamente no mesmo lugar que eu estava naquele momento, sendo que desta vez seria o interior da sua alma. Se você realmente tivesse a personalidade de Kushina, para a Kyuubi o terror se materializaria na sua forma.

Eu já conseguia vê-lo andando de um lado para o outro hiperativamente e gritando algo como _'chakra, agora!'_ isso e _'CALA A BOCA, SUA RAPOSA ESTÚPIDA'_ aquilo. Você seria o pior pesadelo do demônio mais terrível da história. Isso soou absurdamente engraçado na minha mente.

Por que eu tinha essa certeza? Bom, porque você era filho dela. E eu... bem, eu conhecia Kushina muito bem.

Eu sempre fui uma negação na área gastronômica, mas me lembro de um dia ter tentado fazer arroz. Resultado: nem as habilidades ninja foram capazes de impedir que um saco inteiro de grãozinhos brancos minúsculos se espalhasse pelo chão da cozinha catastroficamente, fazendo com que nós possivelmente tivéssemos que passar por volta de três meses inteiros pisando em grãos de arroz.

Kushina me enviou um olhar que dizia claramente demais 'sua estupidez me deixa com raiva do mundo'. Desejando sair dessa com vida, eu me armei do meu melhor sorriso 'sou adorável demais para ser odiado' e de minha aura inocente pré-concebida para ocasiões especiais.

Porém, ao que me pareceu, ela não levaria meu disfarce para o lado branco da força. A primeira pista disso poderia ter sido o céu azul se tornando em uma matiz negra de cinza e uma imensa intenção assassina irradiando de Kushina. Poderia também ter sido a placa sobre a cabeça dela, onde se lia 'perigo: manusear com cuidado.' Nós nunca saberemos.

De qualquer forma, eu a havia deixado seriamente irritada. Ela não era bem o ser mais paciente do universo. Quando Kushina queria ter uma discussão com alguém, essa pessoa acabava morrendo jovem e de forma bem trágica.

Neste sentido, eu logo soube que só havia dois desfechos possíveis para aquilo: ou eu seria cruelmente torturado e assassinado, ou eu estava prestes a ouvir a conversa mais chata desde a discussão quanto às oito mil melhores maneiras de matar um homem usando arame farpado, com meu bom amigo Nara Shikaku.

Fala sério, existem - no máximo - três mil boas maneiras de matar uma pessoa com arame farpado.

Sendo assim, eu imaginei por um momento se morrer seria tão doloroso quanto ouvi-la explodir meus ouvidos como balões da uma festa de uma criança de quatro anos. Mas na verdade não demorou muito até que a minha sentença fosse emitida pela minha muito irritada dama. E é... Acabou que no fim das contas ela era de assassinato mesmo.

Dizer que se supõe que o olhar mortal de um Deus da Morte seja mais intimidador do que o de um humano deveria ser algo estritamente óbvio. Mas Kushina conseguia ser muito pior. Quando a entidade responsável por toda a morte te envia um olhar mortal você pode ficar com medo; mas quando Kushina te envia um olhar mortal só há uma coisa racional a ser feita.

_Hiraishin no jutsu_ e corra como o diabo!

Com isso em mente, eu redirecionei o olhar para a Kyuubi, sorrindo abertamente. Mas ela não me devolveu sua simpatia irônica como eu esperava.

"A verdade aparte, de nada importa, humano. Terás tempo o suficiente para arrepender-se durante toda a eternidade. Eu, porém, serei testemunha fidedigna da destruição daquela criança." O chakra vermelho ao redor das minhas pernas amansou, e ao perdê-lo eu subitamente comecei a sentir frio. "Eles o tratarão apenas como uma arma, uma arma que não será valiosa o suficiente nem ao menos para que a mantenham afiada."

As palavras da raposa-demônio me deixaram na defensiva. Elas passaram geladas através de mim exatamente como dardos congelantes, deixando um rastro frio de desespero e desolação. Se havia um calcanhar de Aquiles no meu plano, este era ter que contar totalmente com a nobre e muitas vezes falha Vila da Folha.

"Eu confio em Konoha."

"Confias em algo volúvel. Algo que nem ao menos foi capaz de prever sua iminente destruição."

E aquilo me atingiu. E continua atingindo durante infinitas vezes através da eternidade de maldição. Por que motivo? Porque eu já não podia fazer mais nada quanto a isso. Isso, especialmente, estava fora do alcance das minhas mãos.

_Eu acreditei em você, Konoha, eu a confiei meu filho. O resto do mundo shinobi é composto de tolos ignorantes, amedrontados demais para entender que o demônio jamais irá escapar da prisão que criei para ele._

_Eles podem possuir uma boa razão para odiá-lo. Não tenho o menor sentimento pelas outras vilas, mas não há como culpá-los por isso. Eles simplesmente não conhecem nada melhor._

_**Mas você, Konoha?**_

_Em você eu confiava. Eu morri em seus braços; minhas últimas palavras foram um pedido de que meu filho fosse visto como um herói. Por que isso não foi cumprido? Ameaças à vida dele? Está brincando comigo?! Cuidado é uma coisa, mas você permitiu que meu filho crescesse para ser odiado? Me dê apenas um motivo pela qual eu não devesse desejar que vocês todos fossem direto para o inferno, sem escalas, agora mesmo._

E eu já sabia. Desde o primeiro momento em que Hizashi disse que o motivo do terremoto era a Kyuubi, eu soube a real razão do ataque. Não foi nem ao menos por algo como vingança ou ódio, e sim por medo.

Madara temeu que se tentasse mover seus pauzinhos enquanto eu ainda estivesse vivo, era bem provável que fosse mansamente colocado de volta em seu devido lugar. Eu tinha plena certeza de que ele teria que sair outra vez com o rabo entre as pernas.

Colocando de modo simples, ele não tinha confiança o suficiente para me enfrentar em um duelo justo. E, dessa forma, optou pela mesma antiga tentativa, a única que com certeza me jogaria contra a parede. Assim o tiro não sairia pela culatra, como quando ele fizera o mesmo contra Hashirama-sama.

Madara escolhera a Kyuubi por mera covardia. E fazendo isso, arruinara um número incontável de vidas.

"Eu só tenho a te fazer um pequeno pedido, monstro." A raposa me olhou intrigada, e não esperei brecha para que nada pudesse ser dito. "Se, porém, contudo, todavia, você chegar a se encontrar novamente com seu invocador... me faça esse favorzinho. Diga com todas essas letras, sem omitir nada: _Vá se f-..._"

"...-arto! Quarto!"

A voz me despertou de volta à consciência brutalmente, e eu abri os olhos para o ser que eu havia invocado – pura adrenalina correndo de novo pelas minhas veias. Meu coração batendo como louco, como se estivesse gritando só pra deixar o alvo ficar mais fácil.

"Ah! Sim!"

"Você estava de olhos fechados!"

Agora já não me lembro o nome dele. Não me lembro de como era, de que cor era e nem de qual timbre era sua voz. Quando o sapo do pergaminho surgiu ao meu lado minha concentração já estava muito rasa, as pontas dos meus dedos dormentes enviando a dormência como uma onda de freqüência de rádio pelos braços acima. Poderia ser uma cãibra forte, não fosse a quantidade considerável de líquido vermelho escorrendo pelas minhas pernas.

Não só a concentração e a memória estavam difíceis - meu índice de raciocínio estava rareando, me incapacitando de permanecer muito tempo com os olhos abertos. Eu comecei a piscar muito, tentando impedir que eles fechassem.

O sapo olhou vagamente de um lado para o outro, parando durante um longo tempo em você até repousar em mim, caindo em ligeira constatação.

"Você... É o Quarto?" Eu ofeguei, respondendo um 'sim' entre movimentos inconstantes, sacudindo as mãos em uma tentativa de dispersar a dormência. "Gamabunta nos advertiu do desastre que está abatendo Konoha..." Ele parou por um instante, dando uma boa olhada na Kyuubi. Ela ainda estava rugindo e sacudindo suas caudas com toda sua ferocidade, tentando forçar o chakra a sair inutilmente. "...mas entre todos os outros eu não imaginava que _eu_ seria o invocado para lutar."

"Eu não o invoquei aqui para lutar..." Apontei para a Kyuubi, meu ponto de apoio chacoalhante. "O chakra está dividido. Dentro de pouco tempo o Shinigami deverá estar pront-..."

"Shinigami...?"

Eu não tinha tempo. Não havia como explicar tudo minuciosamente, ele teria que se contentar com a versão resumida dos fatos. Ignorando a interrupção, desviei outro ataque do monstro, evasivo.

"O Shinigami estará pronto, e eu vou selar a parte _Yin_ em mim e a parte _Yang_ no bebê." Apontei para você sem olhar - essa ação requerendo o máximo da minha capacidade limitável de concentração. "Eu preciso de um selo que seja capaz de manter até mesmo algo como a Kyuubi sob controle sem que vá feri-lo, e que ao mesmo tempo possa obrigá-la a dividir seu chakra com ele."

"Nenhum selo é capaz de sequer manter um _bijuu_ como este sob controle, ainda mais em um ser humano vivo!"

"Precisa hav-..."

A frase se rompeu quando uma onda de tontura me lavou, a imagem girou em um ângulo impossível e eu vacilei. Naquele momento minha visão começou a desaparecer pelas beiradas, a consciência e inconsciência passando a se alternar diante dos meus olhos.

Não havia onde se agarrar para não cair. Eu me segurei na consistência do meu chakra, alinhando os braços para os lados e procurando equilíbrio. Admiravelmente ainda capaz de me manter de pé.

"Não estou certo de que haja."

"Há de haver."

O sapo ao meu lado murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível demais para que o encadeamento abalado dos meus pensamentos pudesse juntar. Me lembro de ter respondido algo que não tinha nada a ver com a pergunta, totalmente aleatório, e depois ter me perguntado vagamente por que respondi aquilo.

"...-arto! Quarto!"

"Ah! Sim!"

"Você estava de olhos fechados!"

Sacudi a cabeça e pisquei novamente, a tempo de não levar outro ataque de pura brutalidade e zero chakra que provavelmente seria fulminante.

Aquilo estava sendo praticamente uma ode ao massacre. Eu com meu corpo mais pesado do que o normal -, como se estivesse usando botas de ferro, como se o conjunto dos meus ossos pesasse toneladas. E só haviam se passado poucos segundos. Logo logo meus joelhos cederiam e eu perderia o equilíbrio.

O tempo estava incrivelmente curto, e eu girei para evitar um ataque, apenas para cambalear e quase cair. A soma das minhas forças estava líquida, perene, quase como água destilada.

Contudo, através da minha dormência eu tive uma idéia. Uma idéia tão brilhante que quase me fez sorrir.

Quase.

"_Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!_"

"O que disse?"

"O Selo, _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!_"

O sapo me olhou como se eu tivesse perdido a sanidade totalmente junto com toda aquela quantidade macabra de sangue. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa, e começou a falar mais devagar do que o normal, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança que não compreende algo muito básico.

"Selos de _Hakke_ não são vitalícios, eles têm um tempo pré-determinado para expirar."

"Sim, mas são os selos mais fortes que existem! São capazes de conter qualquer quantidade de chakra!" Pra mim era claro, claríssimo como água insípida. Os _fuuin_ - os selos – são jutsus de aprisionamento que se baseiam em isolação de chakra. O chakra é a energia vital de qualquer ser vivo, se ele não se move, nada mais se move. Se ele fica restrito, tudo fica restrito. Sendo o _Hakke_ capaz de separar as polaridades do chakra e impedi-lo de concentrar-se... "Apenas um selo de _Hakke_ vai ser capaz de prender o chakra da Kyuubi."

"Isso não muda o fato de que não é eterno! Vai haver uma hora em que ele irá se expirar e ficará fora de controle!"

"Uma chave..."

Meu raciocínio foi claro e justaposto. Claro o suficiente para que mesmo o sapo não pudesse retrucar. Mas a minha estrutura... Hah. Isso já era algo contestável. A Kyuubi me lançou uma de suas caudas depressa demais para que eu me defendesse.

Foi muito rápido. Rápido o suficiente para que o meu cérebro demorasse cerca de três décimos de segundo para registrar. Ela me atingiu, e eu rolei à cerca de dezesseis metros de distância.

Nesse momento o terço de contas do Shinigami se enrolou em seu braço. Ele sorriu sombriamente, e sua mão foi na direção do espectro da minha alma.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	6. Parte Final

_**Nota Autoral:**_ _Yo! *esquivando da espada da Rita-chan* Desculpem pela demora. Resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e parar de esperar reviews pra postar isso de uma vez. xDDD Então, de mim para vocês, do coraçãozinho do Minato para o fandom de Naruto... Eis aqui o fim de Shiki Fuujin._

_**Nota Autoral 2:** Himitsu ainda vem esse ano. =___=_

_**Nota Autoral 3:** Essa fic terá uma sequel._

_**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence._

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Shiki Fuujin**

(Parte Final)

_por Pitty Moraes_

**-**

**-**

"_**Ele vem somente para roubar, matar e destruir; eu vim para que tenham vida e a tenham em abundância.**_ _**Eu sou o bom pastor. O bom pastor dá a vida pelas ovelhas."**_

_**João 10:10-11**_

Quando se morre se vai pro céu ou para o inferno? Quem é que escolhe quem vai para onde?

Eu não sei. Não escolhi nada. Fazendo o que fiz não me lembro de ter tido uma opção. Não me recordo direito nem de como foram os meus últimos minutos... Algumas imagens estão embaralhadas na minha memória, como se alguém tivesse pego meu esquema em perfeita ordem e sacudido até que nada mais se encontrasse em seu lugar. Se meus últimos momentos foram dignos de honra?

Não saberia dizer.

Se você me fizesse um questionário agora talvez houvesse muitas coisas que eu não poderia responder. Boa parte do que eu fiz foi por impulso, movido por circunstâncias as quais na verdade ninguém normalmente teria que se expor. Circunstâncias essas em que nenhum ser humano imaginaria ter que enfrentar. Não há nenhum tópico de estudo na Academia Ninja sobre _'Como selar bijuus'_ ou _'Como agir se você for o Kage de sua vila e uma raposa gigantesca começar a destruí-la'.._.

Eu tomei a responsabilidade em minhas mãos antes mesmo de saber o que faria com ela. Talvez houvesse alguém em Konoha que pudesse ter feito algo melhor do que eu fiz. Talvez alguém pudesse ter agido de uma forma mais sensata, de alguma maneira que pudesse ter evitado que tantos morressem. E é possível que dessa maneira ninguém tivesse que sofrer ou se sacrificar. Ninguém tivesse que ficar órfão. Ninguém tivesse que chorar a morte de seus queridos...

Mas eu carreguei a responsabilidade nas costas independentemente do desfecho. Talvez eu fosse jovem demais. Talvez eu tivesse expectativas demais acerca do futuro para me desfazer propriamente delas. Talvez eu fosse crédulo demais. Mas de uma forma ou de outra eu abri mão dos meus sonhos, dos meus ideais, dos meus planos, da minha vida... Eu abri mão de tudo porque acreditei que essa era a forma mais correta de lidar com as coisas.

Exatamente como meu pai, como um pastor que nunca esquece nenhuma das suas ovelhas. Como um mero, desimportante e totalmente substituível... _pastor_, que conhece cada uma delas e as chama pelo nome. Como alguém que amou cada uma de suas ovelhas como se houvesse apenas uma para amar.

Mesmo sabendo que por causa de vocês todos os dias e para sempre eu seria entregue ao matadouro como animal ao abate. E se eu morri naquele dia não foi por dever, e sim por amor. Pelo amor que eu tenho por Konoha, pelo amor que eu tenho a você.

Mas mesmo assim o tempo não deixou de correr escasso pelas minhas mãos. A areia da ampulheta descendo em uma velocidade alucinante. Uma aceleração insana...

"Isso não muda o fato de que não é eterno! Vai haver uma hora em que ele irá se expirar e ficará fora de controle!"

"Uma chave..." Eu ajoelhei em direção ao sapo, abrindo seu pergaminho e esticando-o no chão. O mero movimento de abaixar rápido demais me causou uma queda de pressão, esta expressiva o suficiente para que me desse a sensação de estar caindo vertiginosamente. Me apoiei no chão forçando os olhos a entrarem em foco de novo, e o sapo me enviou um olhar inquisidor. "Eu posso criar o modelo de uma chave de selo aqui nesse seu pergaminho. Dessa forma, todas as vezes em que ele começar a se abrir naturalmente poderá ser trancado de novo."

"Quem ficará encarregado da chave?"

A resposta foi tão fácil que nem me consumiu tempo de raciocínio.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

Ao fundo eu ouvi o som da Kyuubi resfolegando outra vez. O demônio tinha estranhamente parado de atacar, o que por um momento não me causou nenhuma reação. Concentrado em pensar no selo e com a mente aérea eu havia me esquecido que tinha que me proteger. O sapo falou de novo, seu tom de voz ainda meio incrédulo.

"Se for assim o selo de _Hakke_ poderá conter o chakra do _bijuu_, mas não será capaz de distribuí-lo. Será apenas um chakra parasita dentro do corpo do bebê." Ele olhou para você por um momento, e eu reprimi minha vontade de fazer o mesmo. "A menos que... Você use um selo de quatro símbolos."

"Um _Shishou Fuuin_...?"

"Exato. O _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ pode ser usado de modo que permita que o chakra da Kyuubi escape por entre o _Shishou Fuuin_ e se misture ao da criança."

"Isso permitirá que ele consiga retirar chakra da raposa sem que ela deixe de permanecer bem aprisionada?"

"Por um tempo limitado, sim."

Eu não gostei da insistência dele em dizer _'tempo limitado'_. Tá, eu já tinha entendido. Já tinha dado pra compreender. Em situações normais eu já estaria arrancando os cabelos, não fosse a falta de... **tempo**.

_Kusoooooo..._

"E depois, quando o selo enfraquecer, Jiraiya-sensei terá apenas que usar a chave para reforçá-lo."

Ele me olhou meio descrente outra vez.

"Segundo o seu raciocínio, sim."

Agora eu não precisava de mais nenhum minuto para considerar. Era só fazer a base do selo no pergaminho e...

Foi de raspão.

Passou muito perto, mas foi de raspão. Porém, isso não fez uma diferença muito grande devido à força do baque, que me atirou à distância como se o meu peso fosse o equivalente a uma pluma. **Nocaute.**

Eu me choquei violentamente contra o chão sem a menor cerimônia. **Dor brutal.**

Minha visão girou. Tudo rodou sem discernimento, a profusão louca de figuras se misturando e procurando por sentido na minha cabeça. Meu entendimento falhou em organizar as cores e formas e transformá-las em algo inteligível, como a imagem invertida no fundo da minha retina. Quanto mais pensar se meus órgãos internos estavam ou não em massivo sangramento.

Tudo o que preenchia a minha mente era uma pressão de algo me esmagando de dentro pra fora, uma sensação de quebra.

_...quebra?_

O demônio-raposa tinha me atingido com sua força descomunal, me jogando há metros de distância.

Eu estava caído de bruços, cheiro e gosto de terra e de sangue inundando meu nariz e minha boca. Meus braços fizeram força contra o chão me impulsionando para cima, apenas para cederem e caírem de novo. Eu fui de encontro ao chão, dando de cara na terra outra vez. Um gemido de dor escapou desconhecido por entre meus lábios e eu arregalei os olhos sem acreditar que ele havia sido meu.

A Kyuubi gargalhou vitoriosa, sacudindo duas de suas caudas. Sua presa estava no chão para possivelmente nunca mais levantar. Eu sibilei, sangue saindo em fios finos por entre os meus dentes. Talvez eu tivesse quebrado o nariz. Talvez eu tivesse quebrado algumas costelas. Talvez eu tivesse quebrado muitas costelas. Mas esse não era meu atual problema.

Abaixo da linha da ilusão, aproveitei que estava temporariamente fora de alcance para me virar com dificuldade. Me apoiei nos cotovelos tentando levantar ao menos o torso, em um esforço tão inútil que parecia quase infantil. Um rolo compressor havia passado por cima de mim.

E foi isso, com o ápice da minha força eu me ergui o bastante abaixo da escuridão, só para encarar o Deus da Morte me fitando sombriamente. Sua mão esquerda há poucos centímetros do espectro da minha alma.

Ele fixou o olhar em mim, sua essência mortal aparecendo entre os dentes que seguravam a faca em sua boca de matéria metafísica. As extremidades de seus lábios se curvando para cima em uma carranca aterrorizante e sarcástica.

Ele não pertencia ao meu mundo. Ele não conhecia o meu mundo. Nada no meu mundo o interessava. Nada no meu mundo lhe era digno de nota.

Eu era apenas um mortal idiota o suficiente para colocar minha vida em suas mãos, e ele era o deus da morte...

Eu arregalei os olhos, tomado por uma onda sufocante de pavor. Olhei para o lado e vi o sapo do selo com você, ambos também abaixo do limite da ilusão. Havia chegado a hora e eu não estava pronto... eu ainda não estava nem perto de estar pronto.

Rastejei fora do alcance da Kyuubi na sua direção, cada pedaço do meu corpo dolorido, ainda mantendo os olhos vidrados nos do Shinigami. Olhando para mim ele aproximava sua mão e a afastava, como se estivesse me testando, como se estivesse querendo provar até onde ia a minha força. Até onde eu estava disposto a ir para alcançar meu propósito...

Ele não dava a mínima para o que estava acontecendo. E estava se divertindo comigo.

_**Chikuso!**_

A Kyuubi urrava me chamando para a batalha - querendo comprovar se eu já estava morto ou não. A terra abaixo de mim tremia e se revolvia com o seu furor maníaco. Porém, os rugidos do demônio agora pareciam cada vez mais um eco torto dentro da minha cabeça, que latejava como um teatro de acústica desfavorável. O teatro da minha mente, onde o elenco era o Shinigami, a raposa, eu e você. Uma tragédia grega... E ainda por cima daquelas bem ruins. Daquelas que eu não pagaria cinco ryou para assistir.

Uma tragédia de nome _'Shiki Fuujin'_.

Mas eu era o ator principal daquela peça, e aquele era o ato final. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de errar, não era um ensaio. Eu nunca tive ensaios. Aquela era a única e última vez que eu estaria representando aquela peça. Ali, naquele momento... Eu estava no palco.

Eu rastejei, sentindo vagamente o chão desigual, os cortes ardendo com uma dor de estremecer. Uma dor que em qualquer outro momento me faria xingar toda sorte de impropérios aprovados ou não pela sociedade. Nunca antes eu parecera tão destruído. Nunca antes eu sentira com tanta força tudo cair sobre mim, mais pesado que o poder convergente das águas de uma cachoeira. Valentia... Intrepidez ilimitada não existe, ela é só uma grande mentira que serve para engrandecer os tão chamados 'heróis'. Nenhum deles tem coragem absoluta. Não existe nada nesse mundo totalmente absoluto, simplesmente não há. E eu estava morrendo de medo.

Mas coragem de verdade... Coragem é quando só você sabe que está com medo.

Se era isso que o Shinigami queria ver em seu invocador, então era isso que eu iria mostrar. Apesar de que o que eu estava fazendo... Sim.

Aquilo era ridiculamente arriscado.

Continuei rastejando, minha consciência se desligando aos poucos como as luzes dos postes de Konoha quando atingem a claridade da manhã. Isso só podia ser uma piada sem graça... Uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto. Eu não podia estar morrendo. Não agora. Não enquanto ainda não tinha feito o que mais precisava fazer.

E eu não sei dizer se foi uma chama de força que consumiu alguma parte estranha do meu corpo como combustível, ou se foi pura obstinação. Mas o fato é que eu os alcancei, com uma vontade tão forte que poderia esmagar uma placa de metal de um metro de grossura.

Minhas mãos manejaram o pergaminho sem vacilar, meus dedos percorrendo o trajeto de inscrições que aos poucos desenhava o formato de uma chave. Gravado com sangue, e como pacto eterno não poderia ser escrito com nada além. O sangue significa que uma aliança foi selada.

As letras se desenharam rapidamente e de forma cadenciada através das pontas esmigalhadas dos meus dedos. Logo a chave do selo já estava praticamente pronta, a espiral negra anti-horária no cabo da chave de onde descendiam os parâmetros do duplo selamento. O último detalhe sendo naquele momento acrescentado no canto superior esquerdo: um quadrado de identificação, em cada um dos seus lados estava desenhado uma matriz do _Shishou Fuuin_. Ao encostar ali Jiraiya-sensei seria capaz de no futuro fechar a chave quando fosse necessário.

"Você vai ser desprezado. Vão ridicularizar a sua memória por sacrificar seu próprio filho." A voz arranhou a minha profunda concentração, e o sapo apontou para você, acusador. "É isso o que você quer?"

"Deixe que pensem assim..." Eu o olhei por um mísero segundo, ofegando ruidosamente. "Não preciso justificar meus motivos a ninguém..."

Independentemente da dor ou do medo, da glória ou da honra, da vida ou da morte. Independentemente do que viessem a te dizer e até mesmo do que você chegasse a pensar no curso da sua vida. Eu te amava. Eu te amava, e por isso estava fazendo aquilo. Para que no fim das contas houvesse menos de mim para que pudesse haver mais de você.

O sangue é a única coisa que tem o poder de selar tudo seja para o bem ou para o mal, pois invariavelmente toda liberdade tem um preço. Seja ela em forma monetária ou sacrifical... Quem pagaria o preço caro da liberdade de Konoha? Talvez se eu tivesse que fazer tudo de novo e se fosse apenas por eles... Talvez eu não o faria. Mas por você...?

Não há como um pai deixar de amar seu filho. E apesar do que dissera ao sapo invocado, eu queria poder olhar nos seus olhos e te dizer algo do tipo 'Te amo, por favor, acredita em mim!' Para que ao menos você soubesse que eu iria te amar eternidade adentro, não importava o que pudesse acontecer. Que eu iria te amar até depois do meu coração parar de bater, até depois de não conseguir mais respirar.

Mas independentemente de qualquer coisa, era eu que tinha que ser aquele que diria 'vai tudo por minha conta', mesmo que a conta tivesse um valor muito mais alto do que se dispõe a pagar. Sim, eu teria que morrer como um ninja; um ninja que acima de tudo tem ousadia e _sangue frio_. Porque o preceito de Konohagakure diz que é melhor sacrificar um em prol de salvar milhares, não é, Danzou? Ele que afirmou isso faria o mesmo, não? Qualquer shinobi faria isso, certo? Não é, Danzou?

_Não é...?_

Porque apesar de sermos meros humanos, somos shinobis; e assim vivemos não debaixo da lei, e sim debaixo do código. E o Código Shinobi não só ordena, ele declara. Se você se movimenta ainda está vivo. Se você se movimenta ainda pode lutar.

Respirei fundo, ignorando o fato de que a cada segundo eu perdia tato, audição e visão. De forma que eu já não sentisse mais o contato entre os meus dedos e o pergaminho, de forma que eu já não sentisse nada. Pequenas ondas elétricas passavam por todo o meu corpo gritando que algo estava muito errado. E que por dentro eu estava todo esmagado, e que os meus órgãos internos estavam parando, e que eu estava me tremendo todo involuntariamente, e que... Apesar de tudo se você se movimenta está vivo. Se você se movimenta _ainda_ está vivo.

Porém, ao fim daquilo eu estava esgotado. Como se tivessem drenado todas as minhas forças, como se tivessem me matado e a morte não tivesse tido nem ao menos a decência de terminar sua tarefa. Tudo o que o meu 'eu' físico queria era deitar ali e não se levantar mais.

Eu queria dizer que aquilo não era justo, chorar, espernear, chutar, fazer qualquer coisa. Mas eu não tinha a energia para isso, tudo o que podia era me apoiar nas palmas das mãos e me levantar pela última vez esperando que aquilo servisse de consolo. Que o fato das minhas emoções estarem me delatando no final não me fizesse o ser mais desprezível da face do planeta.

Meu rosto se contorceu de frustração enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego e forçar meus pulmões a trabalharem. Era a hora. Pronto ou não, não havia desculpas para adiar mais, apesar do silêncio que agora aterrorizava meus ouvidos ser torturante. Eu não ouvia mais nada e o nada era assustador. Eu sempre fui do tipo que era muito mais bem sucedido no caos da guerra, das vozes gritando, da morte, do terror, e eu era o terror... E o Shinigami estava me olhando com sua faca na boca. E era a hora. E por mais que eu não quisesse **era a hora**.

Ao pegá-lo no colo eu não vi sapo, eu não vi Kyuubi, eu não vi deus da morte. Eu só vi você. Quando olhou para mim pela última vez, você mesmo tão pequeno leu a relutância nos meus olhos. Você suspeitou da nota falsa das minhas promessas. E sabe, você estava certo, eu prometi coisas que não podia cumprir só para consolar a mim mesmo. E por causa disso você teve que morrer como ser humano, por amor às minhas mentiras...

Eu não poderia estar com você nunca mais. Não haveria berço na sala Hokage, não haveria comemorações de graduação com ramen, não haveria banhos nas fontes termais, não haveria bolos de aniversário. Assim como eu, você não saberia que no futuro prefeririam proteger a minha memória em detrimento à sua vida. Que prefeririam tomar segredo da nossa ligação sanguínea, de modo que ninguém nunca soubesse que eu havia cometido o 'engano' de selar um monstro em meu próprio filho. Não o mais lendário Kage de Konoha. Não o Quarto Hokage... Nada poderia manchar a minha glória. Uma lenda não poderia ter nunca ter cometido um 'erro' de tal magnitude.

E por isso você nunca foi Namikaze. E por isso você nunca foi tratado como tal. E por isso você jamais saberia que um dia o Yondaime Hokage tinha te pego no colo e chorado descontroladamente. Você nunca se lembraria de que eu te olhei e te vi - que eu te olhei e vi tudo...

Eu vi a coisa toda em meus sonhos, a nossa vida inteira. Eu vi você, Kushina e eu andando pelo parque em um dia de sol. Eu imaginei tudo durante nove meses, inclusive qual seria a sensação de te pegar no colo, de observar seus primeiros passos, de... Eu queria muito, Naruto, com uma força tão grande que me dilacerava.

Eu queria ficar e nunca precisar me mover, eu não queria ser o Às na manga de Konoha. Eu queria ter a permissão de ser seu pai, de te amar e fazer com que todos os seus momentos fossem felizes; de atrair para mim todo o sofrimento pela qual você um dia teria que passar... Mas eu não pude e mesmo hoje isso ainda me mata. É uma dor que gira, gira e gira em uma espiral sem fim. É como a inevitabilidade de que Hizashi falava, eu nunca tive uma escolha, eu sempre soube que nada mudaria. E talvez tenha sido por isso que eu tenha lutado tanto pra permanecer consciente no final.

Retirei o contato visual de você relutante, olhando para o demônio que bufava de ódio. Era fácil adivinhar o que se passava pela mente dele naquele momento - ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que eu estava de pé de novo. Um mero humano, um mero... falho, desimportante e totalmente substituível...

_Hokage_.

Mas agora aquele não era só o Hokage. Aquele também era Namikaze Minato; também era discípulo de um dos lendários Sannin; também era sensei de Kakashi, Obito e Rin; também era marido de Kushina; também era pai de Namikaze Naruto; também era um ex-ANBU; também era um shinobi da Vila da Folha. E aquele também era um cara fulo da vida. Lívido de raiva por ter perdido a chance de continuar sendo tudo o que foi citado anteriormente. E vale também dizer... Que aquele ainda era o Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha, um homem que havia chacinado número incontável de ninjas e carregado uma guerra mundial nas costas.

Sendo assim, o Relâmpago Dourado observou enquanto seu hitaiate afrouxava e lhe escorria pela testa, caindo com um baque metálico no chão aos seus pés. Que não haja nenhum engano, este agora não era nada além do Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha. A intenção assassina, os olhos semicerrados, a face que você poderia jurar que nunca sorriu em sua vida. Era muito raro que eu ficasse com ódio profundo de algo, mas estava muito claro que esta era tal ocasião.

"Você não devia ter esperado se meter comigo e sair ileso, Raposa-_chan_."

O ódio já estava praticamente saltando dos olhos vermelhos do monstro, mas não fiz o menor caso disso. Provavelmente semelhante fúria estava estampada nos meus.

Sorri, correndo uma última vez, a mão do Shinigami indo na direção da minha alma. Inconscientemente te segurei de encontro ao meu peito tão forte que poderia ter te machucado. Você chorou, só dando tempo ao monstro de arregalar seus olhos pela precipitação. Com a mão esquerda agarrei o pêlo marrom da raposa-demônio, vendo-a urrar e tentar afastar-se. Mas agora tudo era inútil, tanto para ela como para mim. Porque eu a havia segurado e ela estava paralisada. E através de mim e de você uma mão nos atravessava.

_Fator seis: __**Selamento**_

Meus pés estavam doendo.

Já fazia quatro horas que estávamos andando sob o sol escaldante do País do Vento quando avistamos um cedro-do-líbano majestoso ao longe. Reita e Hiroshi, meus dois colegas de time, passaram correndo na minha frente procurando pela sombra, saltitantes como duas gazelas que acabaram de parir. Meneei a cabeça em reprovação como se fosse o ser mais adulto do planeta, simplesmente por ter recebido minha patente chuunin.

Eu estava prestes a me juntar a eles quando nosso sensei fez sinal para que eu o seguisse, me chamando para uma conversa particular.

Shinigami com lasers vezes a quantidade de algarismos de uma dízima periódica. Quando Jiraiya-sensei me chamava para conversinhas privadas isso só podia significar duas coisas bem distintas:

**A.** Ele estava prestes a assaltar minha carteira sob pretexto de 'estouro de fundos monetários'.

**B.** Eu tinha feito algo estupidamente idiota na última missão. O que provavelmente deveria ter acontecido, dado ao olhar significativo que ele estava me dando.

O fato é que nós havíamos sido selecionados para uma missão simples de rank C. O daimyo do País do Vento pedira ao Hokage por ajuda para transportar ao lado de shinobis de Suna certo carregamento de couro até a capital do País do Fogo. Como era uma questão aparentemente do interesse de ambas as nacionalidades, nosso time foi enviado como escolta diplomática.

A missão era ridiculamente fácil. Deveríamos encontrar o grupo de Sunagakure nos portões da Vila da Areia e escoltá-los até os containeres providenciados na capital do nosso país. Rápido e fácil, não? Ledo engano.

Quando nos recrutara para a missão o Sandaime não contara com o pequeno atrito de ideais entre um dos shinobis de Suna e eu. Coisa esta que através de uma simples frase fizera com que nosso adorável time fosse expulso da Vila da Areia aos pontapés, assim impedindo o acordo comercial estipulado entre nossos daimyos. Ah, sim, o Terceiro teria razões consideráveis para querer me enterrar vivo sete palmos abaixo da terra quando chegássemos a Konoha.

Jiraiya-sensei sentou-se, chutando um punhado de terra do chão arenoso e apoiando a cabeça na mão, o cotovelo por sua vez no joelho. Protegeu os olhos com a outra mão, fazendo uma espécie de concha. Por um momento eu achei que a frase a seguir havia sido dita pelo vento quente.

"Por que o que aquele moleque disse te afetou tanto?"

Optei por alegar insanidade temporária durante vasta quantidade de tempo... Mais ou menos por uns treze segundos. Porém, ao receber certa indicação psicológica que aquilo não seria válido, apenas suspirei, jogando a resposta no ar.

"Porque ele me irritou."

"Você passa longe do tipo esquentado, isso está mais para o Reita." Ele disse, fazendo menção do membro mais velho da nossa equipe. "O garoto só falou mal do monumento Hokage, nem todo mundo tem a obrigação de gostar da nossa vila, Minato."

"Ele desrespeitou os fundadores de Konoha."

"Não, ele só disse que era burrice erguer estátuas gigantes, porque uma hora ou outra elas irão desabar." Eu podia sentir o olhar do sensei formando uma cratera na minha nuca. Era nessas horas que encarar um Sannin se tornava muito difícil. "E é verdade. Nenhuma estátua resiste intacta eternamente."

"Eu sei," Mordi o lábio, tentando encontrar um motivo racional para o que fizera. "mas é que..."

"Você tem um problema em ver as coisas terem um fim, não é?"

Era isso, ele estava falando da minha família de novo. _Kuso._ Só porque os Namikaze haviam sido torturados e chacinados em um mar de sangue em frente aos meus olhos quando eu tinha por volta dos quatro anos de idade e eu tinha sido forçado a olhar enquanto minha mãe e minhas irmãs eram estupradas e mutiladas e meu pai e meus irmãos eram queimados vivos ou eram escalpelados ou tinham os membros destroçados isso não era nenhuma explicação lógica ou analítica para que eu viesse a ter algum tipo de trauma psicossomático ao ver as coisas acabando ou ruindo ou se quebrando ou... Sem dúvidas eu não tinha problema nenhum. Jiraiya-sensei estava viajando cem por cento na pura e insípida maionese.

"Não tenho problema nenhum, Sensei."

Ele me ignorou, tirando a mão da frente dos olhos e focando o olhar na luz por dois segundos antes de piscar.

"Qualquer dia desses até o sol vai deixar de esquentar nossas cabeças."

"Eu prefiro não pensar nisso."

Levei um pescotapa automático.

"Gaki, entenda que nada dura eternamente. Mesmo esta árvore que parece sólida e cheia de vida um dia irá sucumbir à força do tempo e cairá exausta." O gama-sennin apontou vagamente para o cedro-do-líbano, sem nem ao menos tentar amenizar seu discurso com um tom de brincadeira. O que era difícil de acreditar, pois esta era a forma que ele encontrava de nunca levar as coisas realmente a sério, mesmo ao tratar de assuntos delicados. Porém, pouco antes que eu pudesse perguntar qual era o ponto daquilo tudo, ele continuou. "Nada é pra sempre."

Eu o olhei sem entender, uma sobrancelha se levantando e encontrando apenas a indagação.

"Mas árvores como essa são centenárias. Demoram muito para mor-..." De repente constatação cruel me atingiu, fazendo meu rosto empalidecer por alguns graus de branco. "Jiraiya-sensei vai morrer?"

Ele me enviou um olhar curioso, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, gaki, não é isso."

"Então..."

"Minato, sente aqui."

Meus olhos encontraram os dele de forma suspeita, enquanto o Sannin me indicava o espaço livre ao seu lado e longe da sombra da árvore para sentar. Eu o encarei por alguns segundos, implorando-o com o olhar que fossemos para a sombra, mas ele fingiu que não percebeu.

"Ero-sensei...-"

"Ouça." Me calei, surpreendido pelo súbito tom de urgência naquele comando. "Tudo tem um tempo limitado por aqui, garoto. A partir do momento em que passa a existir tudo neste mundo também é fadado a morrer. Mesmo você tão jovem e cheio de gás; mesmo eu. No universo em que vivemos, onde o tempo é contado por algo muito mais significativo do que por um relógio... As coisas e as pessoas se vão muito depressa, e por isso você deve estar sempre pronto, constantemente preparado para ver tudo cair em frente aos seus olhos e não morrer de dor." Ele me olhou com intensidade, e eu desviei outra vez. "Do jeito que você se mostrou hoje em relação à perda, se perdesse alguém não suportaria. Você morreria sufocado pela tristeza, Minato, e você não pode agir como está agindo. A morte é algo natural e da qual ninguém escapa, mas é ela que nos faz dignos de estarmos agora andando nessa terra. Justamente porque temos um corpo limitado e um tempo finito."

"Não existe nada de bom na morte."

Ele sorriu com o meu comentário curto.

"Ah, existe sim. O verdadeiro mérito de um shinobi não está em como ele vive, e sim como ele morre... Não é o que ele fez durante sua vida, mas o que ele fez minutos antes de morrer que prova o seu valor. A morte engrandece o homem." Sorriu outra vez, colocando uma mão pesada na minha cabeça. "Um dia um de nós pode deixar o outro, e a saudade dói muito e não tem mais como voltar atrás. Irá doer, mas às vezes será necessária de sentir, boa de lembrar. Porque se não houver saudade... Isso significa que quem se foi nunca importou realmente."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto o suor escorria pelo meu pescoço.

"Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Porque essa é uma das lições essenciais que se deve aprender na vida, e um dia você terá que dizer o mesmo para alguém."

"Para quem, por exemplo?"

Jiraiya-sensei sacudiu a mão, fazendo uma farofa no meu cabelo.

"Para seus filhos."

Espera um pouco... O quê? A palavra me pareceu estrangeira. Filhos?! Os meus planos eram de me tornar um ninja lendário ou um hokage - ou na melhor das hipóteses um hokage lendário. Neles não havia lugar para um conceito tão ultrapassado e desgastado como... filhos.

"Eu não vou ter filhos, vou ser como Jiraiya-sensei. Solteirão, pegador e lendário."

Cinco minutos se passaram até que o homem ao meu lado tivesse forças para recuperar-se de seu ataque de riso. Não deu a mínima para minha cara de ofendido. Riu quase até se mijar.

"Sinto muito te desapontar, gaki, mas você não é como eu." Eu o enviei um olhar mortal. "Ah, não se preocupe, não é uma crítica! Você é do tipo que em um piscar de olhos já vai estar casado e com vários Minato-chibis pulando pra todo lado."

"Sensei fala como se eu fosse reproduzir como um coelho..."

"Sinceramente, eu já posso até imaginar a cena!" Ele fez uma de suas poses ridículas e eu estreitei os olhos em reprovação. "Você e sua esposa fazendo bodas de ouro e populando o planeta. E então, quando ambos estiverem em uma idade avançada...-"

"-...e eu for um Hokage lendário..."

"Tá, e você for o Hokage mais lendário que Konoha já viu... Assim está melhor?"

"Sim, está de bom tamanho."

"...você e sua esposa irão morrer ambos ao mesmo tempo, de mãos dadas, realizados e felizes com a vida que tiveram." Levantou as mãos e fez um 'tadã'. "O que acha? Final perfeito para um livro de romance, não?"

Eu sorri, apoiando a mão na cabeça e desistindo internamente.

"Tirando a parte dos filhos."

"Minato..."

"Sensei, colocar um bebê nesse mundo cheio de guerras e conflitos...? Fazendo isso talvez eu só esteja repetindo os mesmos erros." Suspirei. "Sujeitar uma criança a um mundo desses em que vivemos deveria ser ilegal."

"Você se considera infeliz?"

Parei, aturdido. Eu nunca havia olhado as coisas sob esse prisma. Era verdade, o mundo era cruel e as pessoas poderiam ser terríveis. Mas... Eu não era infeliz. Por mais que ser um shinobi fosse uma carga pesada, havia momentos bons. Havia pelo que lutar e pelo que viver. Havia... vida.

"Acredito que não, gaki. E sabe por que eu sei? Porque diferente de muitas pessoas, quando você sorri o seu sorriso não é superficial. Você sorri com o que está aí dentro, você sorri de espírito e verdade." Abri a boca para protestar, mas fechei-a de novo ao perceber que não tinha argumentos. "Você fala do futuro como se fosse um dar um passo no escuro... Mas não precisa ser assim. E pra que não seja, é só você trabalhar dobrado para dar aos seus filhos o que seus pais não tiveram a oportunidade de te dar. Assim, quem sabe? Se não tendo tudo o que deixou de ter você ficou desse jeito, essas crianças vão mudar o mundo shinobi se viverem o bastante! Com essa sua perseverança bizarra eu tenho certeza que você vai ser um ótimo pai!"

Houve silêncio, até que nós dois caímos na gargalhada e deixamos a conversa de lado pelo o resto do dia, indo disputar a sombra com Hiroshi e Reita. Porém, durante anos aquilo que Jiraiya-sensei disse ficou comigo, martelando em minha cabeça ciclicamente. Dar aos meus filhos o que eu não tive? Isso era coisa demais, tanta coisa que eu achava que nunca ia conseguir suprir. Eu havia perdido meus pais muito cedo. A mim faltaram coisas durante o meu crescimento, coisas que eu não sabia se estaria algum dia pronto para dar a alguém. Amor, cuidado, valor, carinho, afeto, e acima de tudo...

**Proteção.**

Foi por isso que no dia em que você nasceu, quando saí do hospital sendo arrastado por Jiraiya-sensei para bares... Eu achei que seria preso a qualquer momento. Como poderiam permitir que no dia seguinte eu saísse daquele hospital em liberdade?

Descendo as escadas da maternidade eu tinha certeza que não iria agüentar a pressão. Do nada iria começar a gritar algo do tipo _'Gente, eu estou com uma criança, como é que vão me deixar sair daqui com uma criança?!'_

Como eu poderia tomar as decisões certas e saber o que deveria ser feito? Quem era insano o suficiente para achar que eu saberia como cuidar de um bebê? Quem poderia realmente achar que eu seria um bom pai? Quem em sã consciência poderia pensar que eu seria capaz de proteger uma criança desse mundo? Eu não pudera nem ao menos impedir a morte de Obito. Eu permitira que Madara envolvesse Konoha com seu véu de destruição.

E eu sabia destroçar corpos. Eu sabia o ponto certo em que pressionar a carótida para impedir a condução do oxigênio para o cérebro. Eu tinha mil maneiras de matar alguém das formas mais obscuras, lentas e dolorosas possíveis. Eu sabia tirar uma vida... e não criar uma.

E por isso, virando um copo de sake eu sussurrei para mim mesmo algo do tipo...

_Deus... Estou perdido..._

Porém, isso foi antes de tudo. Antes que eu olhasse nos seus olhos e tivesse uma vontade incontrolável de construir uma redoma ao seu redor. De colocar você em um pedestal inalcançável por qualquer um que quisesse te tocar.

Mas esse não era o momento. Nesse momento outra coisa estava acontecendo. Eu não estava te protegendo, eu estava te jogando no olho do furacão. Mergulhando com você direto na cova dos leões.

Agarrei o pêlo da raposa com a mão esquerda, a mão direita te segurando na minha direção de modo que você ficasse com o rosto contra o meu peito. O rugido do demônio me bombardeou, me deixando completamente surdo apesar de eu ter me encolhido ao seu redor. Nem mesmo o seu choro conseguiu chegar aos meus ouvidos. Meus sentidos estavam sobrepujados, inconscientemente eu fechara os olhos em auto-preservação.

Abri-os e fitei a raposa por um seg-...

Por uma fração de segundo, porque foi como um clarão. Como um raio que me atingiu de forma fulminante em seus milhões de volts, - uma dor excruciante explodiu por todo o meu corpo me impelindo a fechar os olhos novamente. A força usada para tirar a Kyuubi de seu corpo era uma agonia que eu nunca havia presenciado antes; dor intransponível, chicoteando de cima a baixo e por dentro e por fora, através de todos os meus nervos.

Meu sistema nervoso implodiu, obrigando meu coração a bater como louco e a enviar o sangue com uma pressão aterrorizante para todas as minhas células. Completamente subjugado, meu cérebro não conseguiu registrar tanta dor. Cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo era um supercondutor de agonia desesperadora.

Doía. _Queimava._

Os músculos queimaram como se o inferno inteiro estivesse ardendo dentro de mim. Minha pele parecia em chamas, tostando de forma tal que seu incêndio próprio parecia descascar cada pedaço da superfície. A tensão entre os meus tendões estava tornando o seu pequeno peso estafante, torturante, cruel. Era doloroso. Era inconcebivelmente doloroso segurar você. Tocar você... Estava ardendo, estava queimando... Como se a qualquer momento eu não fosse suportar e acabaria por te largar.

Naquela hora eu esqueci tudo. Esqueci meu propósito, esqueci onde estava, esqueci o que estava fazendo e o porquê. A mão do Shinigami estava me atravessando através do peito e por conseqüência também passando pelo seu abdômen. Ela estava trespassando impiedosamente nós dois como se nos empalasse. Mas no _Shiki Fuujin,_ independentemente do inimigo o feitiço virava contra o feiticeiro. Eu era o invocador, eu era o contratante. Eram os meus braços e pernas que pareciam estar sendo arrancados como se fossem membros de um boneco.

O Shinigami sorriu macabro, olhando para mim.

Era assim que funcionava, este era o seu contrato de sangue. Para selar a Kyuubi ele me esmagaria até tirar a última gota de chakra, o último traço de força existente. De cima para baixo, do início ao fim, por todos os lados. Do meu corpo, da minha alma, eu o dei o controle. Todo o controle para que ele me consumisse de dentro para fora.

E foi o que ele fez.

Eu queria gritar, externar aquela dor de alguma forma além dos solavancos que me faziam tremer de dentro pra fora. Mas não consegui emitir nenhum som além de um gemido inaudível, como se isto fosse me consumir energia que estava focada apenas em suportar o jutsu.

Abri uma fresta dos olhos, a raposa estava completamente paralisada e olhando para mim com um brilho bestial e demoníaco. Rugindo ferozmente em profunda e completa hostilidade, esperando o momento em que poderia me esmagar de vez. Eu podia ver sua tentativa vã de soltar-se conflitando com a força triturante que estava sendo usada para arrancar sua alma corpo afora, a mão do Shinigami saindo de nós fazia um pequeno trajeto até o _bijuu_. Aos poucos, bem devagar, com uma velocidade torturantemente lenta... Cada segundo trazia o espectro da alma da Kyuubi para fora, prestes a ser capaz de atravessar por nós e...

E eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Já era o bastante, tudo o que eu queria era perder a consciência o suficiente para não saber mais o que estava acontecendo.

O conjunto da minha existência não valia o suficiente para gerar toda aquela dor.

**Eu **não valia o suficiente.

Era uma tortura silenciosa e eu não tinha a permissão nem para gritar, só tinha a força necessária somente para permanecer ali com uma das mãos no monstro e a outra te segurando obstinado, enquanto carbonizava vivo. Cada célula do meu corpo parecia estar se queimando até virar pó. A dor era suficiente para me derrubar, para quebrar cada um dos meus ossos com um único golpe, para me reduzir a lixo espacial.

Eu não queria a dor, eu não queria mais nada daquilo. Eu só queria me livrar dela, expulsá-la pra longe. Qualquer coisa que a tirasse de mim e fizesse parar de queimar.

Eu queria morrer. Entre todas as vezes que eu estive às portas da morte durante a guerra... Por que ninguém me matava quando eu queria morrer? Eu levantaria minhas mãos e clamaria por morte se a dor não estivesse me dobrando e me partindo ao meio.

Trinquei os dentes com uma força tal que imaginei se eles se quebrariam. Mas eu queria que eles se quebrassem. Qualquer outra agonia seria melhor do que essa - qualquer uma que fosse capaz de redirecionar a atenção infalível que os meus nervos sensitivos estavam dando a ela.

Mas não, ainda não tinha acabado. Ainda estava pela metade... Ainda faltava. Porém, alheio a isto meu corpo estava me traindo, meus braços estavam me sendo desleais. Independentemente da demanda eu estava escorregando, caindo, prestes a ficar de joelhos...

Um sussurro de ódio chegou aos meus ouvidos através do choque de sensações agonizantes. Um sussurro que dizia que eu devia cair de uma vez. Que eu devia parar de agir tão teimosamente, já que no fim, tudo seria inútil. Eu morreria uma morte inútil. Eu não seria capaz de salvar ninguém.

Por um momento que me pareceu extremamente longo eu considerei esta verdade como absoluta.

Eu estava derrotado. Meus dedos dos pés estavam se curvando para trás, se encolhendo dentro da sandália. Meu coração estava rugindo tão intensamente contra minhas costelas quebradas que os pedaços pareciam estar perfurando-o.

Mas não eram os ossos, não... _Não._ Era a minha falta de força. Era o fato que eu estava desistindo que já estava penetrando no meu coração; com uma dor que já era física.

"_O verdadeiro mérito de um shinobi não está em como ele vive, e sim como ele morre... Não é o que ele fez durante sua vida, mas o que ele fez minutos antes de morrer que prova o seu valor."_

Se era assim... Eu estava ferrado. Não era dessa maneira, não era desse jeito que eu queria morrer. Deixando a minha vila desprotegida e surrada por um demônio? Deixando meu filho órfão e à mercê da Raposa de Nove Caudas? Deixando todos para trás como uma falha, um erro, um pivete que tivera o título de Hokage apenas para tomar decisões erradas e assinar papéis estúpidos? Não era assim...

Não era dessa forma que eu devia acabar.

_Kuso... Eu vou morrer..._

"Escrever essa história foi uma total perda de tempo."

Arregalei os olhos para meu sensei sem acreditar.

"Ah, não fale isso. Eu achei o máximo! Cada capítulo parece mesmo com uma página da sua vida, Sensei. É quase como uma autobiografia."

Ele me observou - ainda meio incrédulo - segurando seu livro nas mãos.

"É, mas... Eu não vendi nada. Talvez eu devesse tentar colocar algo mais _sedutor_ na seqüência... Esse é o meu forte, no fim das contas."

Abri o livro, folheando suas páginas outra vez. Entre toda a pressão da investigação dos Uchiha, o livro de Jiraiya-sensei havia sido a única coisa naqueles dias de loucura que tinha sido capaz de tirar uma parte da tensão de cima de mim. Era assim que eu queria ser... Exatamente como o ninja daquele livro. Irredutível, fiel e capaz. Insistente.

_Perseverante._

"A forma como o protagonista se recusou a desistir, mesmo no final... Aquilo foi muito digno. Ele é exatamente como você, Sensei." Ouvi o barulho de Kushina lavando a louça na cozinha. "Por causa disso eu estava pensando... Nós queremos criar nosso filho para ser como o shinobi desse livro."

Era isso mesmo...

**Naruto,**

Seu nome foi inspirado em um ninja que nunca desiste.

"_Assim, quem sabe? Se não tendo tudo o que deixou de ter você ficou desse jeito, essas crianças vão mudar o mundo shinobi se viverem o bastante! Com essa sua perseverança bizarra eu tenho certeza que você vai ser um ótimo pai!"_

Abri uma fresta dos olhos novamente, a pressão sobre mim me rasgando como uma fina folha de papel. Não, eu não tinha me enganado, o meu chakra estava desfalecendo junto comigo, e assim a Raposa já havia conseguido puxar parte de sua alma de volta para dentro.

Aquilo me irou. Porque poderiam quebrar meus ossos, meu orgulho, minha vida. Mas não se quebra a vontade de um shinobi. Não se quebra o amor de um pai. E assim eu procurei desesperadamente por uma reserva de força. Por qualquer coisa que me levasse além, a nível mais profundo de garra.

_Naruto,_

_Eu o amei muito antes que você abrisse os olhos pela primeira vez, e vou amá-lo muito depois de fechá-los. Ninguém nesse mundo possui o poder de te arrancar do meu coração._

Nunca volte atrás com sua palavra.

Nunca desista, não importa quão terrível seja a situação.

Este era o caminho ninja do shinobi daquele livro, e era exatamente assim que eu queria que você fosse. E se era assim, antes que você fosse, era desse jeito que **eu** tinha que ser.

Meus olhos fecharam involuntariamente e um rugido mais alto aplacou a minha surdez. Eu sorri, sabendo dessa forma que agora era o demônio que estava perdendo. Perdendo para sempre em nosso combate eterno.

"Eu já disse, não se atreva a se meter comigo, Raposa-_chan_... Porque eu não posso parar por aqui... Porque eu não volto atrás com as minhas palavras... Esse é o tipo de ninja que eu quero ser até o final..."

Outro rosnado enfurecido.

"Kyuubi...?"

"O quê?!"

"Vá pro inferno."

Um estampido ressoou pelo ar espesso. Eu vi quando a mão do Shinigami puxou em um impulso toda a alma da imensa Raposa de Nove Caudas para fora, que atravessou por nós dois. Primeiro através de você, deixando em seu pequeno corpo a parte _Yang_, metade do monstruoso chakra do demônio. Logo após passando por mim, invadindo e mexendo com a minha estrutura, arrancando as minhas entranhas e tomando seu lugar. Na minha pele, no círculo deixado pelo buraco do colete jounin desenhou-se o selamento final do _Shiki Fuujin_. A espiral negra do _fuuinjutsu_.

Você gritou. Eu caí de joelhos. Meus braços cederam sem forças e eu te soltei, em tempo para que o sapo o agarrasse e começasse o processo de _Kage no Fuuin_. Usando como base o que eu fizera no pergaminho, ele selou por completo o chakra da Kyuubi em você, o duplo selamento de _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ e _Shishou Fuuin_. Você gritou novamente. Eu caí no chão de vez, a ilusão de escuridão desaparecendo ao nosso redor, assim como todos os traços de que um dia o corpo da Kyuubi - a lendária Raposa de Nove Caudas – estivera em Konoha.

Por um momento a ausência da dor foi tudo o que eu pude compreender.

O excesso de luz estourou nos meus olhos e eu vi, a paisagem inteira estava queimada até não restar nada. A única coisa que havia sido deixada para trás era eu, um homem quase morto nadando no meio de terra e sangue com um bebê chorando ao seu lado. Eu quis alcançá-lo, eu quis me mover... Eu queria te tocar e te dizer que iria parar de doer e que iria ficar tudo bem, mesmo que não fosse verdade. Eu queria limpar suas lágrimas e tirar a dor que aquelas marcas pelando como fogo estavam fazendo na pele do seu rosto, como os pêlos de uma raposa.

Depois da morte da minha família eu havia levado anos para me conformar que estava sozinho. Você não teria nem dias. E ainda assim ou eu havia te abençoado com poder inimaginável ou te amaldiçoado para uma vida inteira de miséria...

Tudo o que eu queria era ser capaz de estar lá para ver qual dos dois seria verdade.

Mas...

Eu estava morrendo.

Morrendo de verdade.

E não havia nada que podia ser feito quanto a isso.

Minha mente estava aérea, meus olhos estavam querendo se fechar sozinhos. Toda a dor que antes explodia pelo meu corpo em ondas agonizantes havia desaparecido completamente. Não havia mais dor para me manter acordado.

Ah, não, não! Me dêem a dor! Me dêem de volta a minha dor! Eu prefiro mil vezes a dor a isso! A minha parcela de culpa por ter pedido o fim da dor me golpeou como um soco no estômago.

Eu queria a dor. A dor era prova de que eu estava vivo.

Imagens difusas e desconexas como manchas de tinta cresceram na minha visão. Uma delas eu reconheci vagamente como sendo Jiraiya-sensei, mais pela sua voz do que por seu rosto. Ele me ergueu do chão e logo eu não estava mais de cara na terra. Não havia dor, não, não havia. Mas a minha garganta estava se fechando. Eu mal podia respirar. O sangue estava se avolumando e escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca.

Gotas de água com sal estavam caindo sobre mim, as palavras dele estavam confusas. Mais outras duas pessoas estavam ali... Talvez Kakashi. Talvez Sarutobi-sama. Eu não sabia, não conseguia entender o que eles diziam. A escuridão estava me chamando, me puxando, me vencendo... E eu estava morrendo.

_Não, por favor..._

"Minato-sensei!"

Sim, era Kakashi. Ele tinha nas mãos um mini-pergaminho? Ah, é. Era a chave do selo, o seu duplo selamento. E onde estava você? Onde diabos estava o meu filho? Eu me mexi como um zumbi, tentando mover meu campo visual, tentando achar você. Havia pouco tempo, eu sabia... Eu sabia que logo a minha alma estaria toda trancada.

Mas o meu ar estava acabando. E eu estava sufocando. E você não aparecia. E todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia ouvir o seu choro, _chikuso, calem a boca, parem de falar um pouco_, onde? Onde...?

Virei para o lado em um acesso, cuspindo o sangue e respirando convulsivamente. A saída do líquido liberou a minha voz, me deixando falar por um tempo curto. Com minha afobação a visão girou, e eles pararam de gritar todos ao mesmo tempo para tentar me socorrer.

"Sen...sei..."

"Minato! Não fale!"

"N-não." Apontei para mim mesmo. "C-chakra _Yin_... Naru-..."

Engasguei no meio do seu nome, o que deixou todos eles apavorados.

"Fique parado, não se mova! Me ouça uma vez na vida!"

Eles ainda achavam que eu ia sobreviver?

"Naru...to... Cha...kra _Yang_... Chave..."

Apontei fracamente para Kakashi, que segurou o pergaminho na minha frente. Sarutobi-sama olhou para mim, em seguida olhando de volta para o pergaminho por cima do ombro do meu aluno, que o abriu com mãos ágeis. Em uma rápida olhada aparentemente entendendo o recado.

"A chave do selo serve para reforçar o _Hakke no Fuuin Shiki_ quando estiver se desfazendo, e também para enfraquecer o _Shishou Fuuin_, permitindo que o chakra da Kyuubi se misture ao de Naruto." Eu confirmei, meneando a cabeça devagar. "Isso é perigoso, Yondaime. Quem vai ficar com isso?"

Jiraiya-sensei deu uma olhada mortal para o Sandaime. Ele ainda não estava pronto para assumir que eu não poderia ficar com a chave porque estava morrendo.

"Sin-...to muito..., Jira-...iya-s-senzei..."

O rosto dele se contorceu de dor. Ele fechou os olhos segurando a minha mão, tentando aquecê-la inutilmente.

"Não vá sentindo muito. Eu quero que você vá se sentindo orgulhoso."

O sangue estava começando a tomar minha voz de novo. Eu estava engasgando no líquido outra vez, minha visão escurecendo, o ar ficando mais difícil de entrar. Agora ele raspava nas laterais da minha garganta, arranhando, ardendo.

"S-sensei... Kyuubi... Não foi um des-stre ...natural..."

Não deu tempo.

O ar me escapou dos pulmões, e eu falhei em inalar o oxigênio que manteria minha consciência por mais alguns segundos. Minha garganta estava queimando, a ardência descendo pela traquéia e inundando os alvéolos.

Minha visão começou a ficar cada vez mais turva, caótica, até que placas negras de escuridão começaram a tomar meus olhos e a denegrir a imagem. Eu lutei com tudo o que tinha contra a entorpecência, eu sabia que quando fechasse os olhos seria para sempre. Eu ainda tinha o que falar. Eu ainda tinha muito pra dizer.

_Deus, por favor! Por favor, ainda não! _

_Ainda existem muitas coisas que eu quero fazer. Eu não posso morrer ainda._

_Não, não, NÃO!_

_Alguém, por favor, alguém me ajude a ficar de olhos abertos!_

O desespero da falta de ar asfixiante não era nada comparado ao terror de ir sem saber o que aconteceria depois que eu fosse. A escuridão tomou meus olhos totalmente, parecendo ser mais sólida do que deveria. Um som estranho saiu da minha garganta, provavelmente um gemido de tristeza.

Senti um pequeno peso sobre o meu peito, uma forma que se movia e chorava. Alguém havia te colocado no meu colo e cerrado meus braços ao se redor. Agradeci mentalmente, chorando como uma criança, as lágrimas escorrendo incontrolavelmente pelos meus olhos enquanto eu ainda tentava forçar o ar a entrar com um som rouco, arranhado. Inútil. Eu ainda tinha que te ver... Pelo menos por uma última vez. Te dizer que te amava, que estaria sempre contigo...

_Deus, por favor, por favor..._

Mas meus sussurros de súplica não chegavam à superfície - eles eram mudos, como se eu estivesse aprisionado em alguma outra parte da minha mente que já não estava sob o meu controle.

E agora não era só o sangue, eu estava engasgando no líquido que se formava dentro dos meus pulmões. O oxigênio que estava tentando inalar agitou a água e fechou minha garganta.

Eu não queria ter que fazer você encarar esse mundo sozinho... Eu não queria te deixar.

Mas tudo o que pude fazer foi sussurrar para quem ouvisse, para que Konoha ouvisse, que deveria cuidar de você. Que esta era a última missão que seu Quarto Hokage a daria: prestigiar seu único herói vivo... Namikaze Naruto.

_...Uzumaki Naruto_.

Meus braços penderam. Eu pensei em Jiraiya-sensei. Pensei nos meus alunos. Pensei em Kushina. E pensei em você. O seu rosto foi o último rosto que eu vi antes que minha alma desaparecesse.

Sabe, Naruto, eu também perdi meus pais muito cedo, mas tive muitas pessoas que estiveram lá durante a minha vida. Jiraiya-sensei... Sarutobi-sama... Tsunade-sama... Kakashi... Eles e todas as outras pessoas que formam o corpo de Konoha me acolheram quando eu não tinha nada que pudesse dar em troca. E foi por causa deles que esse eu que não tinha nenhuma posição social ou poderes fora do comum... Que até mesmo esse eu que não tinha nada para oferecer cresceu forte e digno, e no fim se tornou capaz de protegê-los.

Eles estiveram comigo durante todo o meu trajeto, cada um a sua maneira. Eles me fizeram quem eu sou hoje, e foi por eles e para eles que eu fui capaz de dar a minha vida. Você viverá em Konoha. Você será parte deles e eles serão parte de você. Desta forma eu sei que mesmo depois da minha morte alguém estará ao seu lado acompanhando a sua rota.

Por isso você não precisa ter medo...

Eu sei que não poderei estar aqui como prometi, e eu sei que haverá momentos em que a tristeza e a solidão irão querer te tomar. Porém, não se apavore. Até mesmo a tristeza tem que ter o seu lugar, porque nem tudo é alegria. Se tudo fosse alegria ninguém seria capaz de diferenciar os momentos bons dos momentos ruins. Tudo seria estéril e monótono.

Mas, Naruto, deixe seu pai te ensinar apenas uma coisa: a tristeza também não é eterna. Assim como o cedro-do-líbano e até mesmo a vida de um ser humano, por mais que se pareça sólida e intransponível, nada dura para sempre. A tristeza estará lá, os momentos ruins chegarão. As lutas, as dificuldades, as provações... Elas são coisas com o que a gente aprende ao passar pela vida e da qual ninguém escapa. Porém, saiba que nada é para sempre.

Por isso eu desejo que você seja feliz todos os dias, mas que às vezes sinta um pouco dessa tristeza, para que aprenda a valorizar a alegria.

Que você seja amado por muitas pessoas, mas que tenha pelo menos um que te odeie, para que aprenda a valorizar a quem te ama.

Que você tenha força para vencer as dificuldades do caminho, mas que pelo menos por uma vez leve uma rasteira da vida, para que aprenda a resistir aos temporais e a valorizar o seu esforço para ficar de pé.

Que você tenha muitos amigos em quem possa confiar, mas que pelo menos um deles te traia e te deixe, para que você aprenda a lutar por quem ama e a perdoar mesmo quem não merece.

Que você seja um bom shinobi, mas que acima disso seja um bom homem, e que aprenda que o mundo é feito de homens, sejam bons ou maus, e que às vezes eles precisam apenas de uma boa influência.

E que assim como me prometeu naquela ilusão... Que você seja feliz.

Porque chegou esta hora... Foi muito cedo, mas chegou o dia em que um de nós teve que deixar o outro. Eu sei, a saudade dói muito e o pior de tudo é que não tem mais como voltar atrás. A vida não é algo que possa ser como uma ampulheta, virada de cabeça para baixo e ter a areia retornada para seu lugar de princípio outra vez. O tempo não volta...

Por isso, irá doer. A solidão irá apertar e irá doer. Mas às vezes até mesmo essa saudade será necessária de sentir, boa de lembrar. Lembrar que um dia esteve lá, mesmo que apenas por um momento tão curto, uma memória tão frágil, tão fácil de ser esquecida... Tão difícil de se agarrar com as mãos... Mas esteve lá. Porque como aprendi com nosso Ero-sensei, se não houver saudade... Isso significa que quem se foi nunca importou realmente.

E essa é a certeza, Naruto - esta é a convicção que te fará seguir todas as vezes que você tiver que parar, coagular todas as vezes que sangrar, levantar todas as vezes que cair, sorrir todas as vezes que chorar. Sorrir um sorriso de espírito e verdade, e não apenas um sorriso superficial.

E sabe, talvez no futuro você também se torne Hokage. Talvez isso venha a se tornar o seu destino. Talvez isso venha a se tornar o seu sonho. Quem sabe esse não venha a ser... o seu caminho ninja?

Fui eu quem o carregou primeiro e você foi a última pessoa que vi antes de morrer. Você é o meu legado e o orgulho do meu coração. Você é a minha pessoa mais preciosa. Você é o meu filho.

Por isso... Por isso, diferente de mim, você precisa viver. Aqui eu morro e aqui você vive. Naruto, sobreviva...

Conta a sua história através de mim.

"_**Põe-me como selo sobre o teu coração, como selo sobre o teu corpo. Porque o amor é forte como a morte e duro como a sepultura; as suas brasas são brasas de fogo...**_

"_**As muitas águas não poderiam apagar o amor, e nem os rios afogá-lo."**_

_**Cantares 7:6-7a**_


End file.
